Akatsuki Torture
by Briony'Tiger'Romain
Summary: When two completely ordinary school girls are taken into the world of Naruto to teach the supposedly brain dead Akatsuki... what will happen and what torture will unsue the Members. Or will hidden love be found?
1. The Topple

Akatsuki Torture

Excitement courses through our veins as the theme for our favorite anime blares through the English room speakers… yes we are watching anime in English, don't ask us why 'cause we don't know but yeah… As the episode starts we mime all the words in perfect timing along with the voices, scaring most, if not all, of the girls on our table. You see me and Siobhan we're the sad ones who are into thing like this all of the other girls are either too chavvy to care about anything other than guys and some are well stranger than we…

Laughing insanely, I burst into a flurry of coughing causing a concerned glance from Siobhan next to me, a worried stare from Hannah and an annoyed sigh from the rest of the class. My face turns red from the aggravated stares and the mumbles of 'God, die quietly will ya', hmpf and I thought they didn't like anime let alone Naruto! After the coughing attack is over, I turn to Siobhan who was looking with disinterest at the classroom decoration {having seen episode one about 50 times} the grey walls not changing much and the most interesting thing happening is the sounds of pigeons in the roof. I nudge her arm getting her attention, smiling insanely I whisper

"Wouldn't it be funny if the Akatsuki barged through the screen right now?!"

"Aughhh Abi you are obsessed on an unhealthy level… but yes it would be funny." Siobhan sighs playing with a stand of her long brown hair

"…TRANSFORM!!!" we catch Naruto yell as we visualize him changing into his sexy no jutsu form.

With many a cry of 'Sir you perv!' and 'Ewww that's gross!' we begin to chuckle again but as we turn to look at the screen, my eyes survey, not the scene we'd seen so many times, but a different one… it's as if something's been planted directly into it… I glance sideways at Siobhan then back at the screen. There are two people, black cloaked with red clouds standing in the middle of the screen. The Akatsuki aren't meant to show up until Shippuunden yet Hidan and Itachi {assuming from the gelled back blonde hair and the glaring red sharingan} are right there on the screen, there is no way we could be wrong about this… is there? It could be my fan girl ways are getting the better of me and I have their images permanently imprinted on my retina! That's very unlikely though…seriously it is, ok well perhaps not THAT unlikely but still pretty rare.

"Siobhan, they aren't supposed to be there are they?" I ask casually, no need to stress it's probably a different edition to ours…

"No they ar-"

Siobhan's cut off by a gut wrenching metal grinding sound, it fills the room splitting our ears in pain, the board itself is contorting…but this is impossible! The amount of times I'd dreamed something like this would happen but it can't… yet IT IS!! Someone tell the physics teachers, hopefully physics itself will be rewritten or totally destroyed but I {once again} doubt that fact. Thankfully the sound eventually quiets and eventually stops altogether which saves most of our ears from bleeding. Mr. Paradise cautiously stands in front of the other students as the whimper and moan about the situation, they all stare in absolute wonder at the shimmering board, colours of lilac and silver are cast out in ribbons dancing around the classroom almost gliding to the corners of it. Wow all science fiction fans bow down!

However we sit in our seat's not moving, in absolute awe of the situation. A slow sensation dawns on me that something is moving out of the board… a black shape, no two black shapes to be exact! Oh my Jebus, are they actually coming out of the board? If Hidan wasn't one of my favorite characters then this would totally suck because the only thing that could come of that it the fact that we all die painfully. With Itachi here that still might happen, who am I kidding with Hidan here it's bound to happen but at least I get to meet him before I die. If Itachi kills me then it would totally suck.

"Abi! Siobhan! MOVE!" I hear Mr. Paradise yells in our direction but I'm rooted to the spot is I see the two men standing at the front of the room

They smirk in our direction and make their way towards us but a sharp comment from Sir was enough to sway their movement for a second… if only for a second. The silver haired, purple eyed man {a.k.a Hidan} draws a long 3 tiered scythe from his back and places it against Sir's chest, I gasp as Mr. Paradise topples to the ground. Hard.

"HEY!!!! HIDAN-TEME!!!!" I snap totally losing my sense of 'these people will kill me in five seconds flat' and storming over to him "Nobody makes my teacher topple unless given permission by me or him!!! ARE WE PERFECTLY CLEAR ON THIS??!!!!"

"Heh, do you think you scare me?" He asks but to my relief sheathes his scythe away again

"No but that doesn't stop me yelling at you!" I yell

Meanwhile, back on the ranch.

I sit there looking at Abi bemused. My brain still muddled and in the 'is this really happening mode', looking around I see the class backed up in the corner of the darkened room. I flick my gaze back to Abi, wagging her finger at the s-ranked shinobi criminal standing right in front of her… yup such an Abi thing to do. I hear a shuffling from behind me, I crane my neck around to see the famous sharingan eyes of Itachi Uchiha himself! The pools of crimson blood in which lye three black dots, so dark it's like a miniature black hole…

"Are you going to stop staring at me some point today? MOVE IT!!" He suddenly barks

All I can do is sit there in awe, looking up into those sharingan eyes…

Abi's POV

My throat now horse from all the yelling at Hidan, I turn to look for something to throw at his abnormally large head when I spy a very flustered Siobhan next to a glowering Itachi. My rage flares again, I don't give one if he's being nice or anything like that 'cause he's just such an arrogant ass hole! I storm over to him and actually manage to slap him across his face…

"WHAT THE FUZZ!?! CRAZY WOMAN!!" Itachi yelps rubbing his sore cheek

"SERVES YOU RIGHT! DON'T BE EVIL TO MY FRIEND YOU TEME!!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!!!!????" Itachi bellows his tall form bending menacingly over me, suddenly making me feel very small…

"Abi, Itachi stop fighting…now what do you exactly want us to do?" Siobhan interjects finishing the argument

"We simply want you to join our organization as teachers and teach us stuff from your world." Hidan explains coming over from his former sulking corner

"WHAT IF I SAY NOOOO-"

A sharp pain erupts in my head, a swirling vortex of black starts to swirl around my head clogging my senses and before I know it I feel as if I'm blacking out. All I can hear is Siobhan stepping through the portal but then I feel myself being gently picked up and strewn over one shoulder.

"She's a handful, but daring and actually quite cute…" I hear Hidan mutter before I black out completely.

This has been updated a bit if you want to read it basically I felt like adding some more detail in to make it a bit longer  Enjoy.


	2. The Realisation

I stir, a slight throbbing still takes place in my head much to my disapproval, the tones of red in the room not helping the pounding ease neither is the bright stream of light coming through the sash window in the room. A small groan escapes my lips as my hand feels the soft bedcovers that now surround me… wait BEDCOVERS? Shooting bolt upright an aggravated scream erupts from my throat, suddenly the door opens revealing an irate Hidan –who bursts into the room-. The sheer anger on his face is enough to make anyone shut up, fear clogs up my throat stopping the scream in it's tracks. Not that I was noticing or anything but one of two things grabbed my attention, these bed covers are really nice {red and silky, personal goal of mine it to get silk sheets I can definitely check that one off} and number two is that Hidan is topless and covered in scarlet blood…I guess he really does sacrifice himself everyday. OH NO! Am I a sacrifice because I will be so pissed off if I am besides you know being dead because that would also be a big downside to it all.

"What am I doing here? I said I DIDN'T want to be HERE!"

"Yeah well get used to it! Your friend is much more co-operative but then again she's not like you is she? You're special, aren't you?" Hidan smirks edging closer to me his hands tracing the swirls and lines on the duvet, whoa talk about weird.

"Eh excuse moi? I'm sorry but it sounds like you just said in boy speak that you like me!"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"Hell yeah it's a problem! I've only known you about 5 seconds and you've only known me that long too, you sure are one confident guy, good job you aren't Itachi otherwise I'd be beating you up right now!"

"I'd love to see you try, you're a f*cking weakling you know? If we needed you for fighting we'd be screwed but fortunately we don't, we only need you're head since you're so much more f*cking intelligent than us."

"Darn straight! Stop being so hostile…I'm hungry. Where am I?"

"Where do you think you are you b*tch? Jashin if you're our new teacher how thick must we be?"

"Exactly." I smirk clambering out of the bed.

Hidan reaches my bedside stretching out a hand… NO WAY! I swiftly move out of bed and towards the side that Hidan is currently not occupying, it's then I notice I'm in new clothes. A black long flowing t-shirt and long black pants all with the Akatsuki logo on them, but hold on, my hair wasn't this long before…Pause and rewind, how did I get into new clothes? Almost as if he knows what I'm thinking Hidan smirks at me and puts his hands up into the air in the 'I have no idea' gesture when he knows exactly how I got to be in these clothes. Ugh he is such a pervert!

Rushing around to a full length mirror in the black walled room I see a face that's not my own. Instead of brunette locks I see long white blonde bangs shimmering and framing my face then I see my eyes have also changed from hazel to white –like an albino- . I'd thinned out even more… I look really different! I actually look good for once I mean I looked really geeky back in England and I had a bit of a spot problem you know, I'm not proud, but even though these divine new looks are amazing I'm going to miss looking like my Mum. It was freaky we could be like twins if we really wanted. I miss you already Mum, Dad too I suppose and my two troublesome brothers. If you have brothers you fight all the time and you think you hate them but I guess situations like these make you see that you really do love them after all.

"This is very confusing, is it usual to kidnap two innocent girls and bring them back here, on second thought, don't answer that. Let me just clarify this, so I've been taken into the world of Naruto to teach you because you're thick and now my appearance has changed plus the fact that you like me!"

"Yup that's pretty much it… what the f*ck are you doing here Kisame I was put in charge of this one?"

I spin around wildly to see the shark demon himself, a gasping noise erupts from my mouth as he talks to Hidan… I can't believe I'm finally meeting him! He doesn't even look ugly he appears to be one of those guys who are ruggedly handsome rather than the delicate girly features of someone like Itachi or Hidan. Even though I tend to go for the latter, Kisame looks really awesome, blue skin defiantly suits him well, I mean I don't know what he'd look like with normal skin only a few bad photoshopped images of him on the internet so I really wouldn't know.

"Excuse me, I am here you know and I'm pretty sure I'm big enough and ugly enough to take care of myself! Besides I'd rather have you guys look after me anyway, I'd be happy with anyone apart from Itachi, arrogant teme."

"Heh finally a girl with some taste, I swear that other girl is exactly like every other… obsessed with Itachi!" Kisame groans at the mere mention of him

"Kisame don't you dare touch her!" Hidan growls reaching for his scythe if Kisame even swayed too close to me.

"HIDAN PUT IT AWAY! Ah welcome to the Akatsuki Abi-sensei now as you know you'll need to teach these cretins how to do simple sums and literacy. So first you'll teach Kisame and Tobi mathematics. Good Luck! Oh and by the way you may want to try and cover up your face or something if you want any hope of teaching them successfully, they'll probably end up just staring at your face…" Leader drones as he disappears as quickly as he appeared

I stand there bewildered that people as cool as Kisame need tutoring by losers like me on maths… weird but at least I get to spend time with different people, guys at that!

"Um, well is there like a classroom here or something?" I ask walking with Kisame to the hallway outside

Kisame looks slyly at me while pointing towards a door right next to my room, well at least I wont have far to walk to the classes. Suddenly I hear the dulcet tones of screaming, of what sounds like a six year old so I guess… TOBI! Looking up I see an orange swirly mask staring down at me tufts of brown hair poke out from the top of it.

"You must be Tobi… well in you go and sit down please."

"SENSEI?" Tobi asks loudly

"Yes Tobi?"

"Tell us about yourself!"

"Yes, please do… Abi-kawaii sensei." Kisame agrees

"Well I don't know I'm supposed to be teaching you," I stutter while writing the date on the board, but seriously do all the rooms in the Akatsuki have to be black as I notice once again that the colour of the walls is in fact black, I mean I'm a fan of black but there is seriously too much.

"Please Abi-kawaii?" Tobi begs taking a seat at the desk closest to me

"Oh alright I suppose then as long as you work hard afterwards, my name is Abigail Laura, I used to go to an all girls school but then I was brought here. My best subjects are maths, English, History and Philosophy/ Ethics. Now that's all you're getting… NO DON'T GIVE ME THAT!" I look at Tobi who is affectionately stroking my hand

"HEY TOBI GIVE HER A BREAK IT'S HER FIRST DAY! Now what do you want us to do Abi-kawaii sensei?" Kisame yells

"Oh um well how's everybody at symmetry?"

"GOOD!" They both agreed

"Right then draw me some shapes then!"

I Have the feeling that this is going to become quite the opportunity but for what I just don't know yet…


	3. The Meeting Of The Artist

Taking this ideal opportunity to look around the classroom I find myself being startled by the graffiti on the wall, a Jashin symbol (prize for guessing who drew that) and lots of dead bodies artfully drawn though they are a little innapropriate for a maths room, perhaps I should get this painted again. I can't believe that they are being so nice to me, I thought I'd be their slave or something but no I'm their teacher! Well they're being nice to me so far, maybe if I turn out to be a crap teacher they'll kill me or at least throw me out. I've always wanted to be a teacher, even though they can't see it do you reckon that universities will take me on because I have had hands on experience? A small voice inside of me snarls that fact that I may never get out of here…I can't help but agree with it. From my experience from the past like…I suppose day, it is very good so I wouldn't mind staying here, fit people, teaching, a home what else would you want?

I almost laugh again as I see Kisame and Tobi struggle to do these simple Year 7 sums…awww! Walking around I see Tobi drawing lollipops and bunnies while Kisame is quite the opposite, instead choosing to sketch kunai knives and sharks…there is something else but I can't quite figure out what it is…as I look more into it, it appears to be some sort of severed head or limb of some kind. It looks a lot like the grafitti on the wall, now I know who's responsible for that. I suppose that someone would have had to have painted it, I thought it would have been Deidara because he's the art type.

"Something wrong Abi-kawaii?" Kisame barks bringing my ever wandering mind back to the present time "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you, I'm not the greatest artist but if you're wondering it's supposed to be a severed head, and those are kunai knives."

I just realized for the past ten minutes I'd been staring at his work over his shoulder, the gruffness of his voice is what caused me to jump it's almost as if I'd done something wrong, I probably have but at least he apologized. It's my turn now I shouldn't have been looking at his work without his permission! Gazing softly at it the blue lines on the graph paper seem to dance across the page almost rhythmically, now I get what Siobhan was on about when she said it gave her headaches!

"Oh, nothing's wrong I was just trying to figure out what it was, sorry I'll just be over there…and don't beat yourself up over your drawing, it's better than what I can do. Trust me on that. Did you draw the pictures on the wall?" I chuckle seemingly to myself as I wander back over to my desk

"Yes I did, do you like them sensei? Oh and sensei…" Kisame-kun yells as I make my way over to my protective haven

I stop dead in my tracks and answer "Yes I do like them, and what is it Kisame-kun?"

"I know we may look intimidating but we don't bite really… hey how about you come swimming with me after you've finished teaching us? Of course you don't have to I know you just got here and you probably are going through various emotional problems but…"

"I'd love to Kisame but the only problem is that I don't have a bathing suit! I seriously would love to though, swimming is one of my favorite things to do, I used to be in a club."

"Why did you stop Abi-sensei?" Tobi enquires looking up from his work, sneaking a glance at it, the page appears to be bulging with cute images but in the center is a huge picture of a sharingan eye. What a strange compilation!

"I got shoved here didn't I? Not likely I'm going to find a secret portal to come over here every Saturday with my cousins and aunty to go swimming am I?

"Well…about the lack of swimsuit we'll have to make you one then wont we… DEIDARA!"

Kisame yells this last part so loudly that I swear people in Berlin could hear him (if Berlin still exists in this world which I don't think it does) or a more appropriate saying 'people in the leaf village could hear him'. I cover my ears in pain, scrunching up my eyes too. As soon as he'd stopped yelling and the ringing had died inside the ever expanding dark space inside my skull much akin to a bell tower, I open my eyes then uncover my hearing devices. I see an angry Tobi tutting at a slightly ashamed Kisame.

"Tobi told Kisame off, Kisame hurt Abi-kawaii's ears! Is Tobi a good boy?" Tobi beams

"Of course you are. No sweat Kisame, I'm not deaf or anything so it's O.K.."

"And who may we have here un?" A new speaker drawls

I flip my head around to see a blonde haired, blue eyed Akatsuki member. The sudden movement made my hair flip out causing a cascade of shining white locks to swish around my face. I'm surprised this man is not repulsed by somebody in the room. It's Deidara. Once again one of my favorite characters, I really want to give him a hug but I'm so afraid he might blow me up, another thing I'm afraid of is if he asks me what I think of art! I mean how do I combine both Sasori's and his opinion? Major headache!

"Oh, hi. I'm one of your new sensei's, Abi…call me what you like though. You're Deidara?"

"Yes I am un. Tell me Abi-sensei what do you teach un?"

"Oh well Pien-sama said anything up to advanced GCSE math's and up to normal GCSE's in everything else, I have specialist knowledge in history, philosophy and ethics and French!"

"GCSE's what are they?" Kisame butts in appearing from underneath his desk, hold on why is he there? Strange…

"YES ABI-KAWAII WHAT ARE THEY?" Tobi yells enthusiastically while jumping up and down on Kisame's back

"Yes that's right you don't have the same exams here do you? Well, let's see I suppose your SAT's are like your Chunnin exams and your GCSE's are like your Jonin exams." I explain, carefully debating about which exams would be which

"Oh so we're only as smart as CHUNNINS!UN!" Deidara fumes

"Oh no! I don't think you are, it's Pien-sama's idea you should talk to him if you don't want to be taught by either me or Siobhan." I fluster trying to soothe the raging artist

"Siobhan-sensei, that's the other girl isn't it?" Kisame enquires

"Yes she is, she's very nice! I think I over heard her teaching science just a second ago."

I feel a tug on my sleeve and I look down to see a very upset Tobi, he's so cute though so I pull him up, so he's standing, and give him a hug. Tobi returns the embrace, I notice he smells slightly like candy…

"Tobi-kun what's the matter?" I ask stroking his hair

"I don't want Siobhan-sensei to teach me anything… I want you to Abi-kawaii!"

…um THAT IS SOOO CUTE!


	4. The Measurements Of Doom

I stand there motionlessly as Tobi finishes glomping me; I'm in a kind of warm and fuzzy daze. I'm flattered that Tobi wants to be taught be me and only me, but then again that also means that I have one of the hardest to educate pupils. Oh my Jebus I can't believe I just thought that, that was so mean! Tobi is a wonderful guy and he is one of the most receptive guys in the class why am I even saying that I've only known him less than a day… The ticking of the ever whirring clock draws my attention to the timepiece itself… 10:30… AHHHHH! Shock courses through my body as I realize that I only have 15 minutes left in which to teach them something new about maths! What will Leader-sama do if I taught them nothing? I can only imagine, it's gonna be a slow and painful death Abi if you don't think fast!

"Ah, Kisame, Tobi… we only have 15 minutes left and I haven't taught you anything!"

"Don't sweat it Abi-kawaii, Leader-sama will understand!" Tobi smiles while I stand in a daze in the middle of the triangle made by Kisame, Tobi and Deidara.

"Besides, we want to see you in your swimming costume! So Deidara… agree to make it yet?" Kisame looks slyly at Deidara as if implying some hidden meaning, but whatever it is it does not look good for me!

"Hmm of course un… I never said I wouldn't! Come on Abi-kawaii I need to get your MESUREMENTS!" Deidara calls as he beckons ominously towards the door of my bedroom next to the classroom… OMG I TOTALLY FORGOT THEY'D NEED THOSE!

I feel my face explode with embarrassment as I dash out of the classroom and into my own room, much to the dissapointment of the guys who pound on my door for the next couple of hours until they get bored and wander off. Probably a good thing that I chose to come and hide in my room because I only have to sneak off for meals which I do regularily meeting some of the other members like Kakuzu and Sasori which was quite funny because I had a rather large hotdog in my mouth of the time, hard to speak and eat at the same time.

I end up dozing off close to 10pm after completing lesson plans for the entire week, secretly thankful for only one lesson today I'm thinking of taking up Leader-sama's advice and wearing a paper bag, may be easier for me!

The next day, waking up much like before after settling into my new room and re-decorating it a bit I rub my eyes slowly waiting for the three blobs at the end of my bed to come into focus. I wish they hadn't because I see three Akatsuki robed men grinning at me, Dei-Dei holding up a tape measure whilst Kisame studiously holds a large notebook (for writing down my measurements I presume) while Tobi runs around my room totally unaware of what is going on and probably just turned up because the others did.

"Now there's no escape! You were very rude yesterday Abi-kawaii after you said you'd come swimming with me." Kisame chuckles faining mock devastation

"Come on un, I can't wait to make this swimsuit!" Dei-Dei smiles as he leads me by the hand into the bathroom ajoining my bedroom, my feet hot on the cool tile floor.

"Um, Deidara-sempai these measurements will never leave your lips right? And if you think I'm taking off my underwear you think again PERV!" I warn causing a moan of disappointment from both Kisame and Deidara, obviously they were thinking that. Typical boys!

"Very well then. To the bathroom we go and I'll shut the door don't worry. "Deidara smiles grabbing my wrist and opening to door to the bathroom revealing a unusually tidy space {NOTE: must fix that later!:)}

I blush as he gestures towards the bathroom and proceeds to remove his tape measure from some mysterious pocket in his cloak. The bright light snaps on in the small but very well decorated room… grumbling at Deidara's signs of impatience I begin to slowly remove my black trousers and black T-shirt with Akatsuki emblem on the front. I still can't believe my appearance has changed so much! I still get confused with my old one… but I must remember WHITE HAIR and WHITE EYES if I do that then I will be sure to not get confused. Hopefully.

I emerge from the bathroom and I can feel the burning blush creeping over my cheeks as Deidara smirks and then proceeds to walk over to me… wrapping his tape measure around my waist then around my chest and finally around my thighs. Relieved that his measuring is over I let out a sigh I never knew I was holding in! Deidara looks hurt but backs away…

"Abi-kawaii do you not like me?" Deidara asks sulking by the door, ready to leave should I say yes

"Of course I like you Deidara-sempai but I like you in a friend way and well, I would feel uncomfortable if anybody were to do that to me, so you're not the only one… please cheer up. I didn't mean to upset you besides I've only known you a day and most of that was spent locked up in my room."

"HA I was only teasing you Abi-kawaii but I'm glad that we are friends! Now would you like to meet everyone while I go and make your swimsuit?" Deidara asks holding out a mouthed hand to me.

"I would love too Deidara! First, I know a lot about you already, but is there anyone who I should really stay away from? I've already met some people while I snuck a hotdog yesterday." I take his hand and he guides me through the maze of corridors in the Akatsuki lair until we reach one loud room

All their rooms are black apart from this one. This one is red with the Akatsuki clouds all over it, the door swings open to reveal this busy room. Hustling and bustling with activity… looking around I see all of the people I've dreamed of meeting! Once more I feel the blush take over my cheeks as Deidara leads me tactfully away from Itachi-teme and over towards Hidan. Bad but better than Itachi.

"Ah here's my little feisty teacher! Now we can meet you properly… we got off on the wrong foot so lets start again. I'm Hidan."

"HA why are you being so nice Hidan, you never say sentences with out swearwords in them! I mean surely you don't like this girl… I mean like like!" Kakuzu chuckled while sipping some tea, perched on a leather chair next to Hidan.

"AND WHAT IN FU*K'S NAME WOULD BE F*CKING WORNG WITH THAT! THAT'S INSULTING ABI-KAWAII AND MEYOU F*CKTARD!" Hidan bellows causing my ears to ring both with the loudness of the outburst and the content I guess he must like me which is a little weird wouldn't you think? I mean all of these guys seem to like me and I've only just met them, could it be they had been watching me to vet me before they brought me here?

"Ah but your religion doesn't allow it… you'd have to kill her! I meant no offense to you Abi-chan" Kazuku reasons

"And we wouldn't like it if you did that…" the rest of the Akatsuki threatens ominously

They need to get out more… seriously there are prettier girls out there. Suddenly a cup of tea is trust in front of me by a very pissed Kisame. Oh no, I hope I haven't done anything and I seriously can't get the idea out of my head that I was on Big Brother Akatsuki style before I came here I must ask someone about that because it would make sense. I turn my head to see a knowing Kakuzu nod his head almost in correspondance to my question to myself, he whispers to me without moving his lips that I'm right, and that they spared me no dignity. Oh My Jebus.

"Kisame-kun what's wrong? Did I do anything to hurt you?"

"Oh it's nothing I just wish that Deidara would hurry up and finish making your swimsuit, you are going to look even more kawaii than usual!"

"Dear, dear Kisame you're not getting pulled in by her cute looks too are you? There will be no men left by the time she's been here a week. But I won't give in… I'm an Uchiha!"

I snap suddenly, I mean I know he's a prick but does he really have to voice it over everyone! He just irritates me so much I feel like ripping his heart out and feeding it to Kazuku! I bet even he wouldn't eat it even if I paid him 30,000 Yen and we all know how much he loves money.

"Heh, Itachi by coming over here and stating that you will not like me by the end of the week is signifying that you like me already due to the fact that you never talk to anyone thus this would mean you are breaking from your normal habits just for me which is a sign of love. Ha. Beat that."

"Um I don't think I can…" Itachi wonders

Ha you bet you can't. I really liked that… I've always wanted to prove that damn Uchiha wrong and now I've done it! What could I possibly do next? What will my swimsuit look like I wonder?


	5. The Beginning Of A Devilish Plot

Sighing drastically I sink into the black leather chair in the noisy room. I sip my tea carefully while trying to actually relax a bit… I've only been doing the job less than a day and I'm already tired out! Although beating Itachi at a war of words was fun, if only Siobhan had been here to watch my triumph… ha…Deidara's not here either. I guess he is a little busy making my swim suit, even still I would have liked him to see it. Exhaling deeply again like a depressed train, Kisame reaches out and pats my knee worriedly,

"Abi-kawaii, are you alright you seem a little upset?"

"Oh I'm fine I just hope everyone is ok back home…Hidan scared Mr. Bottom really badly…"

"Get a grip. He's a man, he'll be fine! Stupid fcktard…." Hidan grumbles

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL HIM?!" I bellow down his ear making him physically jump off the seat and into the air… it's actually quite funny!

"I called him a FCKTARD you got a problem with that?" Hidan smirks daring me to engage him in a war of words

However an evil smile creeps across my lips as I realize, I'm a teacher and I can give out punishments…hehehe well what should it be, detention, lines or… banging erasers?! Hidan looks slightly less cocky as I get up, a no doubt scheming look on my face and I stalk my way over to him, he's not going to like this… A COMBINATION PUNISHMENT…

"Hidan, for being rude to your sensei you will have a detention of banging erasers and then you will write 1000 lines (without use of chakra) saying 'I will not diss Mr. Bottom' is this perfectly clear?" I smile sweetly

The look of pure disgust on Hidan's face was enough to brighten even the dullest of rainy days, his face changed from being so cocky to a look of pure hatred, the flesh I basically burning off his face! Ha serves you right for dissing Mr. Bottom. I get up and start to walk away when a firm hand grabs my shoulder, ice cold fingers lace themselves around my wrist also. It feels as if im trapped in a spiders web… it could only be one person… Itachi Uchiha…

"Itachi-teme get off me before I kill you… with a LIFETIME OF DETENTIONS."

"As if that would scare me… the way you dealt with Hidan was impressive, you're kind of cool."

"Ah the Itachi Uchiha is contradicting his earlier statement by falling even deeper in love with me by lengthening the time we talk to each other and also the amount of bodily contact we have, this puts your own health at risk because practically every one I've met likes me and will kick your ass if you hurt me… You wanna rethink your move Uchiha?" I dictate once again pointing out several flaws in the mans actions

"Woah, you really are quite the analytical one aren't you? That's what I like a woman with smarts… I also like things I can't have. Which would be you…"

"DEIDARA ITACHI'S PERVING ON MEEEE!" I yell loudly causing Itachi to loosen his grip on me

I take advantage of this situation and wriggle myself free of his grip, then turn squarely to face him, bring up my foot to kick him where the sun don't shine, when I'm stopped by his hand clasping my ankle. Looking up into his smug smiling face I decide it's time for the ultimate guy who'll hurt him…Hidan. Glancing around I cannot see him… oh crap… well shouting will have to do then. Strangely I feel abandoned so I end up sounding a bit more desperate than I should of.

"HIDAN! ANYONE! HELP!"

Suddenly I feel a warm hand wrap around my ankle, prizing it away from Itachi's cold grip… I look up to see a smiling Siobhan! I beam back at her then wrap her in a huge glomping hug. I'd been so busy I'd almost forgotten her. Hidan bursts into the room but then is saddened by the fact that he is too late to help me out, poor guy does he know he's being this obvious? Anywhoosle I share a glance with Siobhan, our glances said the look of pure evil, we knew what each other is thinking and we are thinking evil thoughts.

Wandering up to Hidan I casually say "Hidan, Itachi was perving on me… it was horrid… could you perhaps tell him off for me? I'll drop your detention."

"Hmmm, I'll do it but want another detention with you…"

"Another one?"

"Yes… I want to be alone with you some more, so I get to know you kind of thing…"

Absorbing this piece of news like a sponge, I look into the randomated plant pot situated next to the kitchen door. I mean what harm can come from that? If nothing else it would be a great way to tease Itachi… maybe that's what me and Siobhan should do, torture the Akatsuki members one by one! I'll have to talk about that with her.

"Fine, but no creepy Jashin sacrifices or anything relating to that ok?" I sigh glancing at the smirk on Hidans pale face

I back up to Siobhan and I laugh while Hidan starts to beat the hell out of Itachi, who just stands there smirking at us… pedophile creep! Siobhan, who's appearance has changed also, stands there looking mortified as Itachi gets a nose bleed from the force of Hidans punches… well I suppose I should stop it now…

"Hidan, I think you're scaring Siobhan-sensei… could you stop it now? Besides I have a great plan to get him back anyway!"

I beckon for him to come over into the small huddle made by me, Siobhan and him. Amazing how all other noise in the room stops as we start to plan something secret… nosy temes…

"Right, when he's asleep we'll sneak into his room, cut off his ponytail and then dye the rest of his hair blonde, while someones doing that another person will find all of the Sasuke and Itachi pictures and all the Kisame and Itachi pictures then stick them on his walls! When he wakes up he'll be so freaked out!"

"B-but we can't do that!" Siobhan wails

"Why the little jumped up fangirl too much of a goody goody to do anything to her precious Itachi-sama?" Hidan teases this successfully has the effect of bringing her down from her fangirl cloud quite fast.

"I'll do it!" She agrees

This is the makings of one devilish plan… and I for one cannot wait to see it in action!


	6. The New Newbies

Akatsuki Torture 5

Akatsuki Torture 6

Sneaking around the Akatsuki base, dark corners hiding me from the other members of the group. I'm trying to make my way to my room without any one noticing me…I need to find Itachi but I really don't want to. After totally owning him before I don't think he's going to be very happy to see my face again, I mean think about it, in the space of a day he's been owned twice…by a 14 year old girl. Ow.

Feeling very elated from beating Itachi (making sure the coast is clear) I wander into my room, black walls with the Akatsuki clouds on them, a feature wall including a giant picture of Johnny Depp -a new addition thanks to moi-. Flinging myself onto the four poster bed, covered with cranberry coloured duvets and blankets I sigh loudly. I've only been here one day and I'm already tired… The day now trickling away, the small digital clock on my bedside table reading 10:30pm, a smile breaks on my pale cheeks as I realize that staying up till this time would have been a great treat back home.

Back home.

I wonder how everyone is back home, probably worried sick about me, I know this seems bad but the person I miss the most is my Nana she's probably really worried and I can't believe that I've never thought about how they'd be feeling before this. What would the school be saying to them…? What would their cover up story be? The class became under attack and Abi just so happened to be taken hostage with Siobhan…hardly believable but the only thing they'd be able to come up with that make sense. I mean ' The board came alive and ate your children sorry about that.'. Weirdo's, nobody would believe that.

Standing back up I walk up to the full length mirror to see the full extent of my appearance change. Long white bangs drift in front of my face, now down to my waist instead of up by my shoulders, it's a nice change but I can tell it's going to be a nightmare to brush and wash. Not only my facial features have changed but my body shape too, I've gotten a lot shapelier and I've grown as well. I'm almost 5'9 now.

Knock.

A harsh knock on the door breaks me out of my reverie as I make my way over to the door it opens before I can get there. In the doorway is a very irate Itachi…heh the poor sap I mean does he want to get owned again?

"Hello. What do you want?"

"What are you planning?"

"Nothing, none of your business. Don't make me call Hidan!"

"I'm so scared…you totally owned me before you know, that pissed me off."

"Really? I never would have known."

"You really do think that I'm not going to hurt you don't you…well that's quite funny. Just because every other male is intoxicated by your very being doesn't mean I will be."

"Well that's good because I hate your guts and wouldn't want you touching me in a million years; in fact nobody could pay me enough for me to touch you."

"Oh come on, nobody can resist me."

"That is exactly why nobody could pay me enough to touch you. Arrogant teme."

"What did you just call me!!"

"A teme. Why?"

"Oh you bh."

"HIDAN!!"

I bellow hoping that he is somewhere in the vicinity, also hoping that he'll actually care enough to come and help me. Blushing terribly as he charges in and practically throws himself in front of me as if trying to shield me from harm… he really likes me doesn't he? I think that I should give him a chance I like him and he likes me so we should give it a go, even if we can just be friends because of his religion.

"What's wrong Abi-kawaii?" Hidan growls

"Itachi just called me a bh, it hurt me inside…tell him off please."

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"Hidan, please go and buy yourself a life from the shop down the road and give up your pathetic attempt to get with Abi-kawaii." Itachi smirks

"Why because you want to get with her? Don't deny it, Kisame told me."

"No I don't!"

"Oh yes you do, now back off and stop being a complete homo towards Abi-kawaii and give her some respect."

"Yeah, give me some respect student!"

"You know what, fine I'll leave but this is not over Abi-kawaii!"

"You know if you didn't like me then why are you calling me Abi 'Kawaii'?!" I yell down the hall towards Itachi

"He's such a prick. Abi are you alright…?" Hidan asks gesturing me to sit down on the bed

"I'm alright just a little shaken, I'm just missing everyone a little at home, they're probably worried sick about me. However I need to prepare for lessons tomorrow, I have English to teach, I think I'm going to run it in days like a day of maths and a day of English followed by science…you get the drift?"

"Yeah I get it, I think that would be a good thing to concentrate on one subject for a day then you defiantly know that you've got all your books and homework for the lesson." Hidan smiles at me sitting beside me on the bed, causing the bed to decrease slightly as he does so

"Oh Hidan…I'm so tired and I've only been here for half a day at the most! What am I going to do about Itachi and all the other males trying to get with me, I really don't need a boyfriend right now, things are a little frazzled you know with me being kidnapped and all. But I would like to have a close male friend that could possibly in a few months slash weeks become a boyfriend."

"Really now?"

"Yeah, but who knows who that's going to be…so many choices."

"HEY!"

"Yeah…"

"What about me…?Can I be the guy. You know the one that becomes the boyfriend."

"Maybe baby. If you're good in class and show up for your detentions then I don't see why not. Hidan you've been so nice to me and it is really important to me to have someone like that at a time like this so…I would very much like to go out with you, if you know you want to. You religion will allow it like."

A twinge runs through his body as I say this particular point, oh dear he didn't think about his religion when he asked me. Which means that to forget about the one thing that he obsesses over a lot (like practically 24 7) he must be serious about me, not just like a fling in the park or something. My mouth twists up in a smile as I embrace him from behind earning another shiver up his spine, almost laughing I lean my head down so my mouth is next to his ear while whispering softly:

"What's the matter? Jashin wouldn't want it? That's ok if that's the case…Deidara seemed quite nice to me…we could have a blast with his art and stuff."

"No. You're mine, you're with me now! I love you and I'm sure that Jashin will understand when I tell him that of course we plan to bring up our children to be strong supporters of the religion…Oh crap what am I thinking…he'll never agree."

"Hey, hey Hidan…are you alright? It's not so bad, we can still be friends which is like going out only without the physical contact."

"That's not good enough! I want to be able to touch you!"

"The problem is you CAN'T!"

"I KNOW THAT!!"

"Calm down, it doesn't matter. Now to take your mind off this why don't we go and get some help from the 'other side' of the portal…because I know that you will be able to open the portal for me, you've done it before."

"I don't know whether Leader will allow me to open it I mean it's not official business…but oh well what he doesn't know won't hurt him!"

Grinning wickedly I begin to snake my way out of the room with Hidan in tow, making our way towards the portal entrance. Our shadows flickering on the walls of the base, having to go down many floors to get to the point in which a meagre half day ago I was entering for the first time with Siobhan. I have the perfect idea of what to do for our prank on Itachi but I'm going to need some outside help, from our special year ten friends Kayleigh and Michelle.

Heart pounding in my chest as Hidan fires up the mechanism which is started by a unique code of chakra, the chakra of any one of the 12 members of the Akatsuki (this now includes me and Siobhan) any other chakra that is inputted into the device will have no effect and only exhaust the attacker.

Shock courses through my body as a hand is placed on my shoulder, turning abruptly I see a smiling Siobhan, obviously intent on accompanying me on this particular mission. Embracing her in a warm hug this being the second time I've seen her since we arrived here, she was there for the owning of Itachi a couple of hours ago but that's all, I suppose (like me) she's been teaching all day.

"Hey Siobhan, how are you?"

"I'm alright thanks, been spending a lot of time with Deidara and Itachi…not so much of Itachi since you embarrassed him in front of everyone. He was really upset about that you know, that was really mean of you…but I have to admit it was terribly funny."

"I know, that's why I did it. He needs bringing back to earth and I'm the girl who's going to do it! Now are you coming with me to get a few things from our world and then come back?"

"Well it depends on what we're going to get, I mean we already have more clothes here than we could ever have at home, we have food and electrical stuff…"

"Siobhan, Siobhan, Siobhan so naïve I mean I never said we were getting material possessions I thought we could get some friends and bring them back."

"Ohhh…who?"

"Kayleigh and Michelle."

"O.K."

Turning back to Hidan who I just totally blanked for the past five minutes, he stands calmly with his three tiered scythe strapped to his back. I have to admit that is one cool weapon and I would kill for a chance to wield it I'll have to ask him some time, he'll probably say yes but-

"Hey, Abi-kawaii are you ready because my chakra won't keep this open of long, get who you need and come back…quickly." Hidan growls

"Sorry Hidan, gossiping to much there. Come on Siobhan you get Michelle and I'll get Kayleigh! Operation 'get the year tens' commences! Go, Go, Go!!"

"Abi, you need to calm down." Siobhan sighs

Jumping through the portal I give out a cry of triumph as my feet land on the English room floor, fortunately there was nobody in there at the time because it would seem very weird and we'd also have to stay in this world…wait. Pause. Rewind. We have to stay here if we're caught…crapola I didn't think of that. Sneaking further into the room I signal to Siobhan to be quiet, she gives the general sign of 'Yes I know you Muppet' back. Pretending to cry I remember that our time is limited to the amount of chakra that Hidan has, which is (no offence to Hidan) not very much now.

Out of the room we creep, down to the break out area where our group hangs around every break…I can see Kayleigh's pony tail and Michelle's new black hair shining in the light.

A thought just occurred to me that how are we supposed to get their attention without the others noticing? Oh crap we really haven't thought this through have we…? Looking desperately at Siobhan for an idea, what she does next horrifies me.

"Hey Michelle! Kayleigh!"

"Huh?" They both ask in unison, turning from their seats on the floor to see us

"Come with us!" Siobhan yells

"Alright!" Michelle yells back jumping up like a Jack-In-The-Box grabbing her bags and following Siobhan up to the English room which is now a crime scene for the police

"Um…yeah Kayleigh would you come with me? We have something really interesting to show you."

"Well that's a bit weird but O.K. then."

Picking up her stuff Kayleigh soon joins us on our weird quest to the English room…all I can hope is that Hidan's chakra has been able to keep open the portal for this long. It's only been about five minutes but I don't know whether time is the same here because it's break time at school now but it's 10:30pm back at the base it's like a 12 hour difference…well round about. Who's counting?

Smiling as I feel like a normal girl again, wandering through school. I never thought that I'd be a teacher but here I am 14 and a teacher of like 20-50 year olds, a university lecturer. Cool beans.

Arriving at the room, Siobhan pushes the door open to reveal the unchanged room…well Mr.Bottom was no longer on the floor and the chairs were a little more out of place. It's dark, the blinds are drawn but they were broken to begin with, a little chink of light drifts through the rip in the blind…

ARGGGHH!!

"Abi, what the hell is that?!"

"Um, yeah that's Hidan's head sticking out of the wall…not helpful." I growl

"Come on, we need to get through now I don't think that Hidan's chakra can last much longer. Michelle, Kayleigh through the board please." Siobhan gestures

"Why are we going through a board? Did the kidnapping mess with your brain man?" Kayleigh asks looking at us as if we're aliens from the planet Zog or something

"Well, it may have messed with Abi's brain but mine's fine." Siobhan jokes

Hidan's head growls at me to hurry up and I basically have to shove Kayleigh in front of me through the portal, the portal makes my body feel like it's tingling, like it's trembling with some unseen force. This is probably because of the channel of chakra being poured onto the mechanism to keep it working, keep the link between our worlds open. If it closes while we're in it what will happen…will we get splinched like in Harry Potter? Ah!

Before I have time to develop this sinister thought in my brain we emerge the other side, looking at the familiar black my eyes have got used to surveying for the past day I realise that something new has been added. Two black shapes stand barring the doorway; oh crap…I hope Hidan wasn't caught, what would happen if he was? Why am I asking so many questions in my mind? There another one! Peering more closely at the forms I realise one is Kisame and one is Hidan, trying to keep Michelle and Kayleigh behind us until we can be totally sure that everything is O.K.

"Hey, PSST Hidan…is everything alright?" I whisper

"Oh you're back, yes everything's fine I asked Kisame to help with the chakra input as he has a hell of a lot more than me. Damn him. Well who have we here? Only one I thought you were bringing back two…who are you? Michelle or Kayleigh?"

"Who the hell are you? Where the hell am I?" Kayleigh asks frantically

"Uh this is Kayleigh. Kayleigh this is Hidan, he's a member of the Akatsuki an evil organisation, you know from Naruto…? Hidan, Kayleigh is my friend who writes the best stories ever, she should be your new English teacher, I'll ask Pien!" I smile

"Where's Michelle?" Siobhan asks

"Oh God." I sigh

Frantically searching the nearby area with my white orbs I quickly find Michelle walking up to Kisame. Looking on with a morbid terror of what she could do, the worst thing possible happens as Michelle approaches him, pokes him in the arm to get his attention then proceeds to call him:

"Hey fishy, fishy, fishy fish!"

"AHHH!! Kisame I'm so sorry about her!" I yelp running over to her pulling her away and giving her to Siobhan to hold, just to keep her away from her potential death by samhada. The glare that Kisame was giving Michelle was enough to melt the flesh of her face, giving him a swift hug while reassuring him that he was not a ugly monster and that I did find him cute. The glare from before is replaced by a smile showing his pearly white teeth, glinting menacingly in the light, giving the wrong impression of 'I'm a scary monster' instead of 'I'm cute and actually a nice guy'.

Hearing the hushed tones of scolding from the corner, I sigh a breath of relief that Michelle is under control…for now at least. So far I have to say that their presence here has been more of a hindrance than a help, however the day is almost over and we have the whole day tomorrow to explain the situation to them. Hopefully they'll understand…Kayleigh doesn't seem too happy with us though. Letting out a huge sigh I begin to make my way to my room, leaving the happy gathering in the hall to talk and discuss what the hell they're doing here. Feeling a worried pair of eyes on my back I turn to see a nervous Zetzu waiting to talk to me, by the door to my room, fixing a smile on my face I gesture for him to follow me inside.

The walls seem to radiate warmth, a glow that made me feel at home even though I'm not. Turning to Zetzu I pat the bed next to me as I plop down, choosing to decline my offer probably because he either wouldn't fit or would be too embarrassed to sit next to me, in case he hit me with his bud.

"Zetzu-kun, what's wrong?"

"It's just that…I know that you miss your family, I can see it in your eyes, and I just want you to know that- GET ON WITH IT,"His black side interrupts "well I'm always here for you if you need anyone to…you know talk to or something."

"Oh Zetzu-kun! Thank you so much…I need someone I can talk to, especially because the other well, lets say are interested in me as more than just a friend."

"Um, no offence but if I took an interest in you that way, it would end up very bad…for you. I do think that you are very cute but, heh I am old…older than you'd think. It wouldn't work…also you look so yummy I'd probably eat you!"

"Hahahahahahaha, alright then Zetzu-kun! Thank you so much but now I think I have to go to sleep, to prepare for lessons tomorrow."

"Of course, I do believe that you have me tomorrow for English class…I'll be expecting you to be punctual sensei."

"I will be there on time, however I can be late and you cannot complain but if you are late I can sling you in detention, mwhaha!"

"sigh another Tobi, shall I make sure that you are not disturbed tonight."

"Zetzu-kun you don't have to be this nice to me, no body does…I'm grateful for it but, I can't imagine why you are being this friendly."

"We are being friendly because we all know what it's like to be ripped away from family, to be alone, to be superfluous however we are being nice to you also because we want to, also because most of the younger men want to 'get to know you more'"

"OH!" I blush terribly as I realise the double entendre there

"Do not worry, you have your Hidan to protect you, in fact he's been in here the past five minutes."

"WHAT?! Hidan come out NOW!" I yell jumping up from the bed practically shaking with anger

"Um, hey Abi-kawaii." Hidan blushes as he emerges from the wardrobe but his blush soon changes to a wide smirk as he holds up a pair of black lacy undergarments on his scythe.

A dark blush creeps across my cheeks as I realise that they're mine, my ones that I'd been wearing previously but had gone in the wash at home…wait they should still be there then. Did he go into my house?! I look at his feet and I see a bag packed full of clothes and toys, books, DVD's and all of the stuff from my house…he has been in there!

"You went into my house!!"

"Yes I did, I had to pick out some choice outfits for you, I also picked up some adorable underwear with a little yellow thing on them…I don't know who he is but they look cute."

"Ah! My Sponge bob stuff! Ah! My teddy bears! Ah! My embarrassing baby photos!"

"Embarrassing baby photos? Ohhh….I'll have to go back and get them." Hidan chuckles darkly

"NO!" I scream as I jump in front of him to bar his way to the door

"Ok honey if you really don't want me to leave."

"Ok sick teme you can go now."

"Aw you know you like it."

"No not really."

Knock!

A harsh rap sounds on my door, sending a little jump through my body. Trying to regain some of my composure, while glaring at Hidan who's laughing at my jumping reaction. The door swings open to reveal a dishevelled Kayleigh holding some bedding and a new set of clothes, her appearance has changed also, short black bangs now frame her face, her eyes glow a warm amber colour and her skin has become paler (similar to mine).

"Kayleigh? Are you sharing a room with me?" I ask

"Apparently…I still don't know what the hell I'm doing here…but I'll ask you in the morning, I'm tired. What's this guy doing in here?"

"Oh, we were just…talking and he was dropping off some more of my clothes. Hidan's just leaving."

"I'll be watching over you tonight…" Hidan chuckles

"Eww…perv." I and Kayleigh announce in unison

Getting behind Hidan and pushing him out of the room was harder than I expected, his muscles both showing and hidden fight against me. Growling I put all my force behind him and mange to make him leave the room, eventually, after about 10 minutes. Behind me Kayleigh sets up her bed for the night, sleeping on the floor next to my bed, clambering into bed I snuggle up under the covers. At least the Akatsuki have good taste in decoration, the bed covers are so soft and inviting that I can't help but feel myself drift into a deep sleep. Dreaming of the next day…and how eventful it could be.


	7. The Swimsuit!

Chapter 7

After a hearty 9 hours sleep I awake at 6:45am only able to gaze around the room weakly at this point, my vision appears blurred. That can't be good. Before I had gone to bed I had thought that the puffy sheets and the plump pillows would be comfortable and sure enough they were, I think the pillows were feather and the duvet was as well. It was so comfy I fell asleep last night as soon as my head touched the pillow which is an extremely rare occurrence for me!

Behind me soft sun light beams in from the grand window, previously shaded with cranberry curtains…pause, they should still be drawn! Kayleigh asleep, check. Me still in bed, check.

Click.

A small sound emanates from behind me, shuffling around I see the bathroom door handle turning. My heart beats wildly wanting to escape from its prison of ribs; dizziness overcomes my senses as it opens. I'm knocked backwards by a large attacking force dressed in an orange lollipop mask. It's Tobi. Unfortunately a mini scream escaped from my lips before I realized it was him so hopefully Hidan did not hear or Tobi's in trouble! Some of the feathers from the pillow are stuck in his hair, and some are even in the eyehole of his mask, how can you shout at that?

"Tobi, what are you doing?" I chuckle

"Well Tobi couldn't wait for Abi-kawaii's lesson today so Tobi thought he'd come and see Abi-kawaii before it!"

"Tobi, it's only quarter to seven, and our lesson is only at half past eight! Why did you mess with my stuff? Look there is clothes everywhere!"

Looking for the first time at the floor I see my dress, my 10 pairs of trousers and umpteen tops littering the floor with a final chosen pair of black jeans and my red Waiwurrie T-shirt at the end of the bed.

"Well Tobi thought he could spend more time with Abi-kawaii if she could get ready faster, so I got everything ready for you. But Tobi made a bit of a mess while he did it so you will take longer now."

"Not really, if you put everything away while I get showered then it will be the same time."

"OK!" Tobi whirls around the room picking up all of the tops; unfortunately he kicked Kayleigh's bed in the process.

"Tobi be careful of Kayleigh!"

"Yes Ma'am!" still with much vigor he tidied the room, I looked on with amazement as the whole mess disappears in the space of 2 minutes.

Tobi shoves me into the bathroom with a large red fluffy towel, well at least he's trying I think to myself. Cold creeps into me from the tiles on the floor. I realize I sigh a lot but I sigh as I get myself ready, after all…it is early in the morning.

Five minutes later I emerge from the bathroom, red towel trailing on the floor behind me; it looks a bit like a Kings robe. Tobi is still there sitting patiently on the bed, playing with a pair of strawberry knickers, WHOA! I rush over to him and snatch them up from him. I know he's only Tobi but so much embarrassment, like what Hidan did last night with my SpongeBob stuff. Hmmm I wonder where my stalker is today then. Although you can't see Tobi's face his eye is watering, oh no he's not crying is he? Think fast Abi!

"Tobi? Are you alright? Please don't cry it's just these aren't really a plaything…you get me right?"

"Tobi just—just liked the little lacy bit" he sniffles

"That's fine for you to like them but you don't go around touching girls underwear! So I would like you to do me a job please, go and set the paper up in the classroom please." I smile at him while ushering him out of the room, as he still looks a tad miserable I gave Tobi a swift hug he brightened up after that.

I pick out a green Vans t-shirt and a pair of old black combats for today, nothing glamorous. Mind you I don't really have anything glamorous! I notice Hidans scythe still lodged into my wardrobe, grabbing it I try with all my might (which isn't much) to pull it out of the wood, it wiggles a bit that's all. I'll have to get Kisame in a bit later to remove it. Clumsily climbing into my clothes I accidentally knock Kayleigh's bed. Thinking that she should wake up now anyway I shake the mound under the covers, after several seconds of UN responsiveness I flip off the covers. She's not there. What the fudge? Panic soon begins to rise inside me, like a sickness, I finish getting ready and start to search the bedroom thoroughly. No sign of life.

Dashing out of the room and down the corridor, white hair streaming behind me like foam on a river, I try to find her incase she'd gotten lost in the compound! What if she's found a mad experiment!? What if she's been tested on for a mad experiment?! I need to find a mass of people…changing course to the living room I let a string of obscenities run out of my mouth. Hey I am in crisis here!

"Dei Dei! Hidan! Kisame! Zetzu!" I cry, a muffled response came from the kitchenette so I continue my full speed running into it, looking (no doubt) as if I'd been dragged through a hedge backwards.

"We're here, whoa, what happened to you?" Kisame inquires pointing to a gash on my arm…I have a gash on my arm?! Whoa. So I do. Lolage.

"I can't find Kayleigh have any of you seen her?" I gasp in between bouts of rugged breaths

"YES," Zetzu begins "We took her home, she didn't want to be here, of course we erased her memories first" his white half finishes

"Oh thank GOD! I was nearly dying of worry here. Thanks guys. How are you all today by the way?"

I browse the cupboards in the kitchen, all empty and what little food is there I don't even like. Wow I'm in for a really crap breakfast today, aside the boxes of wheat crap I find a single box of pocky. My luck has changed I think as I check the sell by date, still in date! The pink packaging signaling a deep hunger that's been bedded in me since yesterday, its strawberry flavor…my favorite.

"I'm fine un. I hope you aren't thinking of eating that pocky because it's Itachi's UN." Dei Dei smirks' knowing full well that if I know its Itachi's I will eat it in double quick time.

"Is it now…yeah I'm still gonna eat it, after all finders keepers." Chuckling I open the packet smelling the sweet chocolate strawberry smell, it's gorgeous

"I'm fine too, if you wanted to know honey pie." Hidan whispers smoothly

"That's great that you're all fine, now I must be away much in the manner of superwoman." I giggle at the blank expressions on their faces but before I could turn to leave they all grab me, making me gasp a little after all it was unexpected, nothing to do with the fact four handsome/kind guys just grabbed me…cough…cough.

"Not so fast little Miss Sensei, your swimsuit is ready and you are going to try it on!" Kisame growls

"But I could just do that after my pocky!" I whimper, sad at the loss of my breakfast time

"No, you're gonna try it on before lessons UN." Dei Dei instructs

"Fine." Huffing and puffing I'm taken into Dei Dei's room where I'm presented with a black box wrapped up with silver ribbon, supposedly the swimsuit.

Ahead of me lies the bathroom, one side of me is enthralled by the gift but the other is absolutely nervous about what it's going to look like. With shuddering fingers I undo the ribbon on the box, the rough texture scratching me slightly as it falls away I lift the lid of the container. Wow. It's so awesomely cool, lifting it up I see the shimmering chains fall and glisten around the costume, the black material and much to my amazement (and horror!) there were several slits where the chains are. Quickly I put the suit on seeing how it fit's, it's perfect and even better the slits are no where private!

"Come on Abi-kawaii!" Hidan yells "I want to see you in this!"

"I'm coming." As I reach the door knob my courage deserts me for a fleeting second, however checking my appearance in a mirror I deem myself semi-presentable

I thrust open the door so I could not flee back into the deep recesses of the bathroom, looking around the four guys stood in the room I see agape jaws…surely it's not that good? A blush creeps onto my cheeks; I can feel the heat radiating from my face. Before I could gaze at the floor Hidan crosses the room and keeps my chin tilted up with two of his pale fingers. He quickly places a kiss on each cheek, withdrawing from me smiling gently.

"Abi-kawaii un! You look gorgeous like we all thought you would UN." Dei Dei looks around me seeing how well the swimsuit fits, seemingly happy with his handiwork he withdraws.

"You don't need me to tell you how beautiful you are." Hidan smiles standing behind me now, scythe ready to do some serious damage if it has to

"WELL I HAVE TO SAY THAT YOU ARE YUMMY. Don't say that you'll scare her! SO WHAT? SHE LIKES US ANYWAY. Even so, I don't want to frighten her away with thoughts of being eaten by us!" Zetzu argued but his point came across anyway

"Well, I am certainly looking forward to swimming with you tomorrow some you and me time if you get my drift." Kisame smiles showing his pearly white teeth, even if they are slightly pointed

"Don't be getting any ideas!" Hidan warns waving his scythe in Kisame's direction

"Too late, already have." Kisame sneers

"Well get rid of them!" Hidan growls

"Stop it you two you're scaring Abi-kawaii, get over your egos and go do something useful UN." Dei Dei bristles with pride over his creation and the attention it's receiving once again I'm ushered into the bathroom to get changed, thankfully my clothes from before are still warm!

Detecting a commotion outside of the bathroom I quickly hurry up with redressing myself, my hand grasps the handle and twists, the door now opening I see the scene I was imagining. Tobi had come in looking for me instead he found the boys wandering around in the room; he must have gotten upset because he's missed my swimsuit fitting. Sometimes I wonder about the innocence of that guy, playing with my underwear and now sulking because of this. Fully emerging from the bathroom so that Tobi can see me, he suddenly lunges at me encapsulating me in a strong bear hug which feels like it's tuning me to jelly. As you can imagine…not a nice feeling.

I remember the fact that I have a class to teach in about ten minutes, I usher everyone out of the room and into the living room enrolling the members of my class to come with me to begin a bit earlier so they can finish the class a bit earlier, seeing my logic they follow me. I hope they don't go on about my swimsuit after all it is class time and it didn't even look that good! It is gorgeous though, Dei Dei did a great job, even if Itachi did help he didn't corrupt it too much…I bet the slits were his idea! That would definitely make sense.

CONTINUED NEXT CHAPTER!


	8. The Romeo To My Juliet

Moving slowly into the classroom, with much doubt as to whether I'll be able to survive this lesson without any queries about my swimming costume, the thought of which was mortifying. It was bad enough that I have Itachi in my lesson today…the thought of which makes me want to choke myself slowly with the pocky I stole from him. Paper, clean and gleaming form the light pouring in from the windows is set on each desk just as I had asked Tobi to do. Really he is a very good boy, sometimes though it makes me wonder what made him this way. A normal man of his age would not refer to himself in the third person unless he had a total ego problem and I don't really think that this is the case here.

Nevertheless I sit down upon my uncomfortable chair, waiting for the three pupils to settle themselves. I suppose that is one of the benefits of having such a small group that as a teacher you don't really miss anything or anyone who tries to play hooky from lessons. Overall it shouldn't be too bad today group wise I have Kisame, Kazuku and him to be honest he doesn't even really deserve a name!

"Abi-sensei?" I hear Kisame ask

"Huh, oh yes?"

"Well we're all here apart from Itachi, should we start without him?"

"I suppose we should, he's just an arse who I will have detained to Leader's quarters when I see him next the arrogant little! To think he can skip out on MY lesson."

"Heh well I'll make sure that he knows about your anger."

"Never mind hey it's only him that's missing out isn't it? Now today we're going to be learning about Romeo and Juliet the famous Shakespeare play, does anyone know what it is about?"

"I can safely say I have never heard of it." Kazuku chimes in

"Well it is about two lovers who after only a night of knowing each other propose marriage but they can only meet in secret as they are from two clans sworn to hatred, the Montague's and the Capulet's. They both end up dead as a result of their parent's hatred towards another."

"After a night? They were a bit hasty weren't they?" Kazuku snickered

"In those times it was often so that the bride and groom would have only known each other a little longer than that time and sometimes didn't see each other until their wedding day."

"That seems a little off I have to say, I wouldn't enforce that upon anyone!" Kisame shouts

"Neither would I but parent's in those times around the 1800's didn't think about their child's happiness only what would make an acceptable social match for the time."

I hand out the delicate volumes of the play, one of which was my mum's before she gave it to me this one I keep for my own reference simply because now it is too precious to even lend out for a day, knowing that I'll probably never see her again. The skulls on each volume gaze lifelessly out at us. They really are good students, strange really but I hope that they will grasp the concept of semantic fields and all the other stuff that they need to understand. I know it takes a while to get back into the mood for English but since there will be a test at the end of each year they have to get this stuff sooner rather than later.

"So if you two can turn to the prologue, we will be reading this today and comparing the different words that can be found in the passage. Now the word 'word' is not the best to use in an exam and so I suggest that you should use the word 'lexis'."

"What does the word lexis mean?" Kazuku asks

"Lexis basically just means 'word'. I sigh exasperatedly into my hand when two very blank faces just stare back at me like I just basically spewed a load of nonsense out in a completely different language. Which, alright, I kinda did.

Without knowing I have gained an audience of three people, Itachi loiters by the door grinning his little rat face off, Siobhan flops against splintered wood partly in awe of Itachi's presence but mostly because in tow is a beaming Dei- Dei his hands masterfully swooping birds around all of our heads, one lands on my shoulder pecks my cheek then flies off back to Dei- Dei. Now what? I scream in my head. I have just begun to get the basic principles of english for the able minded into their heads and now this.

"I'm sorry to interupt Abi but I really need you to take him away!" Siobhan cries managing to scrape her eyes away from Itachi for a second.

"Why? What's the matter with him?"

I inquire while my hand points to a vacant seat away from the rest of the group, typical school punishment I know and I also know it never works. Sitting someone two desks away from their friends will not stop them talking to them, even if they were in separate classes it wouldn't stop them, besides that's normal friends…ninja friends what's the point in trying? They'll just jutsu it up wont they?

"He won't learn his science and he blatenly refuses to let me help him. He says he wants to do more english, I don't know what you teach them but they seem to like it. Why couldn't you have been my GCSE teacher?"

"'Cause our system at home sucks. Right leave him with me, I'll make sure he does his work. What is it on?"

"Hello un? I am right here." Dei-Dei grumbles as we continue to talk about him

"It's on buckminster fullerine, just leave him to it."

"Alright. See you later." I smile

As soon as Siobhan leaves I turn my head to glare at Dei-Dei who simply shrugs his shoulders whilst his eyes burst with laughter as I stand there tapping my foot at him. I suddenly remember about Itachi who is still perched by the door smirking at me, I whip my head around to his surprise with genuine anger blazing in my eyes I storm over to him, grab him by the collar bringing his face close to mine. Clouds of confusion swim all over his face as I yell down his ear:

"What do you think you're doing?" I growl

"Um, I'm showing up to your lesson." Itachi attempts to joke his way out of it but it only increases my anger to boiling point

"You're late. I'd give you a detention but I really don't want to spend any more of my time being disgusted by your presence. Sit down."

I secretly smile inside at his shocked face as I force him to sit in the seat furthest away from me, and I 'unintentionally' forget to give him a book. It's all part of my evil plan. I'm setting homework and if he doesn't have a book he can't do it, mwhahahaha and then I can get him in trouble with Leader. I'm standing in front of the class rubbing my hands in an evil motion and that leaves Kisame and Kakuzu looking at me very very confused.

"Sorry about that, right, now…let's continue on with the analysis of the book. Do you understand the basic plots?" I grin

"No." Everyone moans

I feel like killing myself, how long would it take to drum into their heads the basics about this book? Ohhh, idea. A play sounds good…Tobi could be Benvolio, Itachi can be the Nurse, I'll be Juliet and Hidan can be Romeo and I suppose Zetzu can be Tybalt (my favourite character). Obviously they can tell that I've had a good idea, well good for me, bad for them because they have their nervous faces on and as Kisame opens his mouth to persuade me not to do whatever they thought I'd do. Too late.

"Abi-sensei…"

"No, I have a great idea in order to make you understand the book."

"What?" Kakuzu grimaces

"We're going to act it out. All of us." I laugh

"No!" Everyone yells, fleeing from their seats and preceeding to grovel at my feet in order to try to stop me from going through with this plan

"Yeah, it's a good story and don't worry Dei-Dei I wont make you be Juliet, I shall be Juliet."

Without anymore complaints everyone goes back to their seats and begins to think about the play and who would play who, so we spend the whole lesson reading the book and decideing through the first act who gets to play who. It was amazing as the guys totally agreed with the choices I had made, apart from Itachi but someone has to be the nurse I said to him. Itachi suggested Dei-Dei, we shot him down in flames and he ran off in shame to Siobhan's classroom. Poor baby.

We were just about to go into the other classes to tell them about it when Leader creeps into the room and demands to know what's going on. I clam up whilst hoplessly telling him about our plans and how it's going to be educational to the students and how everybody gets a part.

"I hope you find me a part…wait…did I just say that?" Leader muses

"Yes you did! Put Leader down as the Father Capulet, I'll see you in practice. Will you ask Konan what she wants to do?"

"I suppose, she's on a mission though so she may not be back."

"Alright, this is going to rock!"

I turn around and see all 7 of the males that I find attractive, looking at me with large puppy dog eyes and I can guess what they're going to say before they say it. I cover my ears to stagger the roar of offers of who exactly would be the Romeo to me and for once since I've been here I can clearly grasp who is going to be my very own Romeo. But the longer I think about it the more confused I become, should I pick Hidan since his religion says that he has to go out with me? Should I pick Zetzu because he's cute and charming? Pehaps I should choose Tobi otherwise he'll pummel anyone else who I pick to be Romeo? I glance at Leader for help but I find that he merely pats my shoulder before poofing off back into his dark stone lair…some help he was.

I manage to escape to my room changing rapidly into my pyjama's after a day of wandering around avoiding people and spending most of my time with Zetzu who was too shy to ask more than once to be my Romeo. As I slide into bed the dilemma plays over and over again in my head, who am I going to pick?

Hey I don't know if any of you guys are still hanging in there for I new chapter I realise that I've taken ages to post a new one but I just haven't had the time! I'd appreciate messages telling me who my Romeo should be, I really don't have a clue, as long as it's not Itachi I'm good with anyone.

Thankies


	9. The Kiss

A couple of days later and nothing of note has happened, the most notable thing was Michelle being sent back from the mission with Konan for throwing water on her so she couldn't make her paper things anymore. Same old, same old. Teaching, planning the play, eating, oh I suppose I should mention that I've been sleeping in Hidan's room for the best part of the week. Don't look at me like that, it wasn't anything like that.

Slamming back into reality I crumple myself back into my sheets (yeah, I'm in my room). My eyes gritty and blurred open slowly after a seriously good nights sleep, sometimes it only feels like I've been here a few minutes but I've been here three days in total, sometimes it goes fast and sometimes when I think of everything that's happened I think that it's gone so slowly! I crawl out of my comfy duvet stretching out all my stiff muscles from my curled up ball position I like to sleep in. I scrunch my eyes against dull creeping light, slinking in past the cranberry cotton blinds.

Laying splayed across the cream carpet are about 7 sheets of paper all emblazoned with the same black marker, they're lists for the play of who's going to play which character, I have to finalise them today so we can get practising for the real thing. These sheets of paper are the Akatsuki's ideas of who should play who, needless to say that there is no decided result on a Romeo yet…at least I don't think so, unless Zetzu decided to be nice and let me be with Hidan? Doubt it though, his black side probably told him not to. One thing they all agree on however is who should play the maid and that would be Itachi, and I agreed. Lol.

While I'm looking carefully at each of them I hear a soft knock on my door followed by a shout of:

"Abi-sensei are you awake?"

"Yes I am. Come right in." I smile as the door swings open, until I see who it is, the only person in the Akatsuki to actually give me the creeps big time…

Black spikes fill the doorframe as I look at Leader-sama's spiked blonde (or would you say ginger?) hair which seemingly defies all laws of gravity, light maliciously glints from his silver piercings which are dotted all over his body. Resolute in his hand is a piece of white paper which contrasts to his black robes which swirl along the floor. I wrap myself in a velvet red blanket and perch on the end of the bed so I don't end up showing anything that I don't want to be shown, I shouldn't do anyway but wearing one of these knickers and t-shirt set you never can be too careful…

After standing awkwardly and inspecting my room Leader-sama finally says " I'm not sure about this play you know, we have a reputation to uphold as killers and I really don't think that putting on a play would be very conducive to that reputation."

"Oh well if you want to stop it I can't prevent you from doing so, it's hard to organise too because everyone's biased about who they want to play who and I am awfully sorry for the…ehem…toaster that Hidan accidentally threw at your head. It was meant for Dei-Dei." I grimace with the recollection of the blood and the intense swearing that happened 2 days ago.

"I would like to say that it was nothing, but it wasn't."

"Like I said, sorry."

For a few moments there is an awkward silence because I end up winding my fingers around the tassels on the end of the blanket while Leader just stands there looking at me, probably hoping that I'll say something so that he doesn't. Eventually I decide that I should probably begin to get ready to teach again so I have to get rid of him.

"So, is that all you wanted Leader-sama?" I smile as I hop gingerly down from the bed

"No actually, I wanted to give you my own cast list."

"You're an evil boss of an evil organisation and you wrote me a cast list?" I ask sceptically with my eyebrows raised

"I got bored and put some funny people together, I was nice to you of course and put you with Hidan, if I didn't I wouldn't want another toaster thrown at my head."

Leader taps his nose knowingly as he silently walks out of the room clicking the door shut behind him. It was what he said that made me flush with embarrassment, I'm going to finally be able to kiss Hidan and on stage as well in front of everyone, with him speaking Shakespeare to me. As I sit there in my reverie of Hidan being all Shakespearian I didn't notice the fact that Zetzu had slunk into the room and is perching next to me on the bed. When I turn my head to face the bathroom door I see his mesmerising amber eyes staring intently at me.

"Zetzu! You scared me then I didn't know you were here." I chuckle having just jumped out of my skin

"I am sorry. I just wanted to see you before class began because I wanted you to read this poem that I wrote, I didn't want any of the others to know, obviously the killer cannibal writing poetry is fairly rich."

"I wont tell a soul Zetzu. You want me to read it in front of you or wait until this evening to read it?"

I hold out my hand in order to take the poem off him but to my confusion he merely holds out his own hand and clasps mine in his. I look at him with large eyes, fingers clasping his warm hands leeching their heat into my own freezing ones. Without me realising what's going on he begins to speak in a slow almost mournful rhythm about the most beautifully sad feelings I've ever heard. Hardly unusual for a poem to be about love but the way he expresses it is so wonderful, at one point I can even feel tears pricking the corners of my eyes…until I realise that it's about me. Then I burst into a flurry of them much to Zetzu's amazement.

"Oh Zetzu, that was beautiful…I really loved it."

"I hoped you would, why are you crying Abi-kawaii?"

He asks folding me into his arms, it's only then that I notice too that his huge bud is missing and I can comfortably snuggle into his warm chest as he strokes my hair affectionately with the occasional squeeze on my waist. Suddenly I feel his soft lips brush my own, I jolt a little at the feel of them, at the smell of peppermints on his breath until I find myself kissing him back very softly and gently. Almost as suddenly as it started it began to get a little heated, he kisses me a lot harder winding his fingers in my hair almost as if it pains him not to hold me.

After about two minutes I break off staring at him wide eyed as the gravity of what I had just done dawns on me, what about Hidan? Is this actually a bad thing to do I mean he can't kiss me anyway, he told me that but I still feel so mean on him and even though I really do like Hidan I'm feeling so much more for Zetzu now, but Hidan is so sweet when he's around me. I think back to the past couple of weeks since I've been here and almost every single night I ended up sleeping in Hidan's bed (not like that :P) there's only been 3 days that I haven't the first two I was here and last night.

"Abi-kawaii? Are you alright?" Zetzu asks quietly, still in shock himself I think.

"Yes, I'm fine Zetzu-kun, but I'm so sorry about that. I don't know what came over me, I don't know what Hidan will say." I begin to get flustered and upset about it rather than what I should have been thinking which is 'wow he is such a good kisser'.

"Hidan won't say anything, I talked to him before and after numerous curses and slashes from his scythe I managed to persuade him that I should at least be allowed to kiss you because he can't. He did tell me to tell you that he's working on Jashin but he is a God so it's going a little slow, Hidan probably wanted to tell you that himself but too late."

"I did want to tell her myself you b*stard." Hidan murmurs from the doorway, leaning against it with his scythe glinting dangerously crimson blood encrusted upon the tips of each blade.

"I'm going to leave now," Zetzu laughs as he gets up from the bed, looking back at me fondly and giving me one last embrace before he leaves telling me that he'll see me in lessons later.

I stare at Hidan's face, the hurt plastered all over it like the gel on his silver hair. I wander over to him so he can see how beat up I am about it which makes his stern expression soften, he wraps me up in his arms and carries me to the bed where we lay for at least 5 minutes in absolute silence, Hidan wrapping his arms around me so tightly that I feel that he's crushing my bones to dust! I lay my head on his chest; faint beats from his heart are soft against my ears as I splay my hands on his abdomen.

"Hidan, I'm so sorry." I snivel sounding much more pathetic than I wanted to

"It's not your fault Abi-kawaii, you only wanted to make Zetzu happy which I understand. I just hate not being able to make you happy, to make you see how much I want to kiss you not just to do all this hugging s*it all the f*cking time!"

"What's wrong with hugging?" I laugh poking him hard in the rib

"Nothing, but it gets a little tame when I think about doing so much more to you" Hidan purrs next to my ears

Trying to distract him desperately I decide to tell him the news about Romeo and Juliet "Oh Hidan some good news. You're my Romeo in the play; Leader said you had to be. Isn't that good?"

"Very good, I'll have to work harder on Jashin-sama before the kissing scene." Hidan smiles kissing me lightly on the cheek before pulling me into the bathroom and telling me to get ready "I want to learn as much as possible about my role today, don't let me down sensei!" He warns

"Of course I won't now go away while I get ready."

"Can't I watch?" He pouts standing resolute in the way of the towel rack, crossing his arms across his chest and squatting down so I can't shove him away no matter how hard I try, in fact he laughs at me that is so demoralising.

"No, you can't. Now go, please otherwise I'll choose someone else as my Romeo."

"Look, I couldn't give a s*it whether I'm your Romeo in this dumb ass play of yours all I care about is being your Romeo for real. You understand?" His face reddens and he attempts to overcome his emotional moment by twirling his scythe about and flexing his muscles.

"Aww that's really sweet Hidan, and you can continue being sweet after I'm ready. Now go and do something useful and if it gets you off my back go and pick some clothes out for me."

"Do you have to wear clothes?" He smirks playfully tugging at my black vest top

"Yes. Now go!" I smile shoving him out of the bathroom and locking the door

While I'm standing under the hot spray from the shower I think about everything that's happened this week, well it's been a hectic one apart from being here in the first place I've been thrust into the world of teaching and I have been surrounded by the most handsome men you have ever met who all like me (apart from one and I don't like him either so that's all good) and I'm doing what I love. I haven't gone swimming with Kisame yet, I must get to do that. I'll ask him today actually as I've got him for my next lesson. With that I wrap a fuzzy towel around me and step into the cold bedroom where Hidan lies sprawled out on the bed with my clothes for today lined up next to him.

Oh My Jebus, he would pick THAT!


	10. The Outfit Of Doom!

Laying there on the bed is perhaps the most revealing outfit I own, a black short skirt and a black ruffled corset complete with knee length black boots. 1 point for creativity, all black? A little gothic for a teacher isn't it? Well I still haven't got my room painted so I guess it goes with all the blood and gore on the walls. Hidan sees me looking at him and then back at the clothes probably with a confused/disgusted look on my face.

"You did say that I could pick what you wear. This is hot."

I smirk at him while scooping up the clothes in my slightly wet hands and tramp back into the bedroom much to Hidan's dismay and shouts of disapproval, I unwrap the bundle only to find that he included no bra and the sexiest pair of knickers I own. I will never trust a man to get clothes out for me again. I slap my hand to my forehead, clambering into my outfit for the day I grimace when I see my reflection in the mirror and I swiftly descend into depression when I realise that I've put weight on. The tiniest bit but as a girl even the most miniscule weight gain is a cardinal sin.

Rooting around in my bathroom cabinet I find the lightest foundation I own as well as my 'moonlight' powder and proceed to cover most of my face with a thin film of it. I almost never bother with make up but because Hidan wants me to look hot today I think I'd better give it a go and I never normally spend too much time on it however today I'm trying to get the flicks right on the ends of my eyeliner and that takes me ages. I had to restart them about 5 times before I get them right. Hidan starts pounding on the door in anticipation after about half an hour, I think it's a good thing that I'm able to drive him mad without meaning to. ;)

"I'm coming." I shout flinging the makeup back into it's box and walking dramatically out of the room

"Good, class starts soon and you haven't even had something to eat yet." Hidan yells

As I emerge from the room Hidan does his best to disguise a blush that creeps out over his cheeks, he scratches his head looking away from me. I grab his hand gently and I pull it from his face kissing his cheek gently without too much embarrassment on my part actually. He looks at me indredulously, eyes wide and a slack jaw. I think I did the wrong thing. Hidan gently strokes my hair looking deeply into my eyes, that is until Tobi zooms into the room tugging on my sleeve moving his hand up my arm.

"Tobi what could you possibly want now?" I ask anger tinging my voice practically melting his face off with my glare

"Tobi only wanted to bring you some breakfast, everybody ate the food but Tobi saved you half of his cereal when he found out that there was no breakfast left for you Abi-kawaii."

"Aww thank you Tobi-kun, that's really kind of you. Is there no food left at all?"

"No." Tobi smiles flouncing out of the room bouncing down the corridor

"Well looks like someone's going to have to go and get some then." I shrug looking at the alphabet cereal that he gave to me, it may just be coincidence but I don't think so, the words 'love' and 'Abi' are clearly spelt at the forefront of the milk. It sends a little smile playing on my lips.

"What?" Hidan sighs peering at the bowl and physically tightening up and clasping my hand in his, he drags me into the classroom just opposite my room and locks the door afterwards.

I look sceptically at him while he paces angrily around the linolium lined room, deciding it's probably best just to leave him alone I go back to eating my cereal. As I pick up the spoon it dawns on me that Tobi could have used it, I wonder what Tobi actually looks like, I mean I can see he has brown hair and I can see one sharingan eye but aside from that? I dedicate about 10 minutes to thinking about it, I could imagine him being quite round in the face –not chubby but you know some guys have a square chin? He wouldn't have that- and he wouldn't be handsome he'd be cute, I guess around his mouth he'd have lollipop stains because I see him eat them quite a lot.

"Stupid b*stard giving you alphabet cereal with 'love' in it I could have done that!" Hidan mumbles kicking one of the tables over

"I hope you're going to put that back Hidan-kun." I laugh

"Why don't you f*cking put it back!"

"Because I didn't kick it over now did I?"

"Fine I'll pick the damn desk up."

"What is the matter with you Hidan?" I ask getting a little annoyed, it was just a cute thing to do doesn't make me want to want to have sex and run away with him does it? Seriously he is so jelous.

"I'm just in a bad ass mood, just ignore me. You're lesson starts in a minute you should be getting your cast list sorted."

"I've just sorted it in my head, I know who is playing who now. I guess I'll go around and tell the others whenever I see them. Itachi will kill me, but it'll be worth it to see him dressed as a girl."

"We never did follow through with our plan to die his hair blonde did we? Would have been a surprise for the c*nt."

I look disapprovingly at him but not for long because therest of my class come pouring in the door, there is a moment of silence when everybody looks at me and then at Hidan then realise what I'm wearing and look back at me for about 5 minutes before we actually manage to get started on the lesson. I'm glad to see that everyone's here, Kakuzu Dei-Dei and of course Hidan all choose to sit on the front row looking up at me with round eyes. I can see them having a little conversation about me behind their hands while they think I'm not looking so I when I turn around they all ooze back into their original positions as artfully as possible.

"Hey Abi-kawaii un." Dei-Dei smiles cheerfully as he draws out his copy of the play, much to my delight I see that he's bookmarked at almost halfway through which is much further through than any other of the members, looking slyly at Kakuzu's book it doesn't even see like he's made a dent in it.

"Hey, so today I'm going to announce who is going to play who in Romeo and Juliet and I didn't decide these so don't be getting all upset if you didn't get who you want ok?"

"I am making no promises un." Dei-Dei jokes but secretly I can tell that he's really nervous because beads of perspiration trickle down his temple, probably due to the fact it is a little warm in here but it's not THAT warm.

"I think I can handle it." Kakuzu chuckles behind his mask

"Very well we'll start off-"

"Wait! Abi-kawaii how did you get the cast list if you didn't decide?" Kakuzu inquires

"It's the majority, some people wanted the same person to play the same role so I worked it that way. Right, so the one everyone wants to hear, Romeo will be played by Hidan."

Much to my annoyance I hear an audiable explosion flow out of Dei-Dei's mouth as he swears at Hidan physcially getting up from his seat and almost punching Kakuzu in the face. Not quite knowing what to do I just stand there waiting for them to calm down looking very apoligetically at Kakuzu who was now wandering over to me with mirth twinkling in his green eyes.

"They'll last for a while, don't worry I'll step in when things get hairy. So who is playing who then. I'll tell Deidara when he stops being an arrogant b*stard with a bruised ego?"

"Well Romeo is Hidan, Benvolio is Dei-Dei, Father Montague is you, Mother Montague is Siobhan, Mercutio is Tobi, Father Capulet is Zetzu, Mother Capulet is Michelle, Tybalt is Kisame, Friar Laurance is Leader and the Nurse is Itachi." I read from the quivering paper that hangs loosley in my grip

"Well I suppose that I'm glad I'm not playing you're father that would be rather wrong wouldn't it? I suppose Zetzu is the best bet because he at least tries to restrain himself around you." Kakuzu pats me on the back as if to say thank you for not putting him as the nurse or a girl and wanders off to break up the fight.

I pick up everyone's book to see how far they've all gotten, Dei-Dei had read as far as I had thought and Hidan (although he is my Romeo) hasn't read any exactly like I thought and even though I expect the same of Kakuzu when I pick up his copy I see detailed notes on every page and he'd even corrected some of the tips on the back page as well as making a list of questions to ask me. Wow. He's such a little (well not little) star! Without really being aware of the fighting going on in the background or the fact that Kakuzu is standing right behind me I let a massive grin show which I quickly try to hide when I realize that he's there.

"I was planning on asking you those later." Kakuzu grimaced almost ashamed of what he's done

"You can ask me those now if you want, I think I'll be able to answer some of them."

Crack.

I turn around to find scarlet drops of blood deliactely falling to the floor, seemingly silent after the harsh crack of bone that echoed around the classroom moments before. Dei-Dei is hunched over on a desk ruby red liquid oozing out all over the pine wood as I see a pale bone stick roughly out of delicate peach skin almost peircing it like a knife. Totally unaware of what I'm doing I run over to the bin and try to hold back nausea rushing through me, my heart pounding in my throat sends warm palpitations through my body so waves upon relentless waves of nausea rush through my veins. Managing to exude a few sentences I tell Kakuzu to go and fix him up a little with Sasori, I run over to him and give him a little kiss on the cheek.

"Dei-Dei, you need to be more careful around Hidan. I didn't know a part in a play meant so much to you."

"It did un. I really wanted a chance to be your Romeo in fiction because I know in reality I would never have a shot un. But I suppose I can understand, I'll just have to get you in another way un." He smirks placing a kiss on my flushed cheek

"I suppose so."

"Oh and Abi-kawaii?"

"Yes Dei-Dei?"

"I don't want you beating youself up about this. This was mine and Hidan's fault, not yours. O.K. un?"

"Yeah, I suppose so. Won't stop me from worrying about you though."

"I've had worse un." Dei-Dei chuckles as Kakuzu carries him out supporting his right shoulder with his

It's at this moment that I whirl around to face Hidan who is looking a little too cocky for my liking, his face has that 'I just totally owned you' look on it. I can't believe that e just did that to poor Dei-Dei he didn't really deserve it he was just upset, the same as Hidan would be if he wasn't my Romeo. He can sense the fact that I'm pissed off with him because he reaches for his scythe and begins to play with his hair, the same thing he always does when he gets anxious. In at any other time I would consider it cute but now it's just annoying.

Before I could open my mouth a very grumpy Kisame wanders into my room and preceeds to perch himself on my desk folding his arms across his chest, it's only then that he notices that he may be interrupting something and holds up his hands, shrugging his shoulders in the 'my bad' gesture.

"What's up Kisame?" I ask

"Nothing I just saw Deidara being carted away and I thought I'd come and see what's what. Besides we still haven't gone swimming yet even though we made you a lovely costume."

"Probably because Abi-kawaii doesn't want to be perved at by an ugly ass shark b*tch." Hidan smirks

"Ignore him Kisame, I think you're very handsome. I know we haven't, we could go tomorrow if you'd like to?"

"Can't we go today?" He pouts

"Well I would go today but I really have to make a start learning my lines but I don't see the harm in going for a couple of minutes right?" I smile not even bothering to look at Hidan for approval, right now I'm just so angry at him I couldn't care less what he thought.

"That's the spirit, we'll go before lunch, in about an hour?"

"Yeah sure, can you come and get me because I know I'm just going to forget having so mucht o do right now, I don't see me having any lunch either because apparently there's nothing left in the base!"

"No, there's loads. Tobi went out this morning to get some stupid ass cereal so we gave him the list of crap to get." Kisame states, ruffling his hand through his shock of blue hair.

"Oh…"

Very confused but also very very happy that Tobi would be that cute as to go and get the cereal specially to give me for breakfast, I leave the classroom having deemed the class officially over since two of my pupils have left and the other one now refuses to speak to me because I'm going out swimming with the 'ugly shark b*tch' honestly sometimes I wonder why I'm concerned about upsetting this guy! Wandering into the living room I plop down onto the sofa but muc to my dismay I can't read my book that I brought with me (Of Mice and Men) because Itachi storms into the room grabs my wrist and pulls me into his room. I open my mouth to scream …

WHEN SUDDENLY!


	11. The Clay Bird

Puppet Master Sasori jumps into action, well I say jumped and action but really all he did was walk into the room. Apart from being overwhelmed with relief I can't help but notice the fact that he has a large spear stuck inside his wooden chest, metal shaft clanks against his hollow chest body spray combined with something else I probably don't want to know about! Heart thudding wildly in my chest I snap myself out of Itachi's grip darting over to Sasori , who I doubt actually intended to walk in, as he looks at us with his emotionless eyes. Silently I thank him with a squeeze on the arm before running (yes actually running) out of the room.

I hear sounds of a heated discussion from Itachi's room which upon reflection was awful, I was a little too terrified to remember what it looked like exactly but the b*stard had my black satin covers that I want. Nothing fills my head apart from the thought of going to see Hidan, no matter how much of an arse he is I know that he'll listen and probably go and beat up Itachi if I asked him to, which as much as I would like to I won't. I'm nice that way.

Not wanting to burst into the living room all flustered and about to basically have a nervous breakdown I hope that Hidan would be in his room, that's where I go and not seeing the 'do not f*cking disturb sign' on the door I deem it safe to walk in. I'll tell you what I see is not pretty. Shattering in my chest my heart ruptures with the sight, tears cloud my eyes as I see Hidan lying in bed kissing quite emphatically some girl that I've never met before. When I look in his wide eyes I can't control myself any longer, a loud ringing sob wracks through my whole body which I'm sure could be heard all over the base.

Seemingly in a daze my body turns and flee's from the room, what hurts the most is that he doesn't come after me, I think he is but all he does is get up look down the corridor and slam the door shut again. I can't walk much further as my head is in a complete state so I stand stock still in the corridor trying to suppress my sobs incase someone may hear them. This fails quite dramatically as I see Zetzu come round the corner, wishing I have his cameleon like abilities so I could disappear I try and squidge myself into the corner making myself as small as possible.

He looks at me shock emblazened on his face, I can't even answer to his questions all I can do is sit there and cry giving the occasional nod or shake of the head. Zetzu wraps me up in his arms and carries me back to the living room, now because I can't speak I can't tell him that I don't want to go into the living room I just want to go back to my room, eat chocolate, eat ice cream, drink coke and fall asleep watching a corny romantic film and then do the same the next day.

"Hey Zetz- what's the matter with Abi-kawaii?" Kisame cries as he see's my red tear streaked face

"I don't know, I think she's hyperventalating but I really don't know." Zetzu's voice is laced with worry as he lies me on the recliner chair

"Good job no-one else is in here, may be a bit too crowded for her." Kisame reasons crouching down by the end of the chair clasping my hand in his.

"Abi-kawaii? Please tell us what's the matter, do you miss you're family?" Zetzu asks

"N-no, it's that-"

"What is it? Is it about Hidan?" He growls, I see his black side become more defined with his eye shining out of it like a becon of light

"Yes, h-he's…in bed w-with another girl." I cry burying my face in my hands letting my whole body shake with the huge sobs which seem to be coming from deep inside me like I was waiting for this good cry and Hidan just tipped me over the edge. Well I wouldn't say tipped, more like flung me several miles from the edge.

"THAT F*CKING B*STARD." Zetzu oozes, the scariest thing about it is the dead calm he says it in, he's so angry that he's practically silent and his black half has take over his entire body I can clearly see that he is infact black all over because his buds now gone so I can see his toes and his hands.

"Zetzu, calm down, I'm pissed off to f*ck pissed off isn't a strong enough word but you get my drift? We can't just go in and kill the guy, we need Leaders permission first." Kisame scowls putting a hand on Zetzu's shoulder to stop him getting up, storming into Hidan's room right now and killing both him and the girl he's with (who wasn't even pretty anyway, or that could just be me saying that to make me feel less insecure.).

"Fine. I promise you though Abi-kawaii he won't last the week without some part of him being eaten."

"O.K." I sniffle trying to smile through my tears but failing epically, seemingly no end to the flow of salty tears I just surrender myself to them curling myself up into a ball and physically screaming into a pillow to muffle the sound.

"F*ck the c*nt." Kisame snarls scooping me up in his arms and whisking me away to my room where he leaves me for a good half an hour to calm myself down and I reckon to calm himself down too, lucky for Itachi that I haven't told anyone about what he did, I have been a little pre-occupied lately.

I merely perch on the window ledge staring out at the beautiful rock garden and the pool at the back of the base, watching all of the little clay birds that Dei-Dei makes flit about and explode with such beautiful serenity that I could almost fall asleep. My eyes so heavy from crying I feel myself drifting off but before I can I hear a soft knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I croak, voice raspy and sore from my crying episode

"It's me." Hidan whispers tentiously

"F*ck off." I reply simply,

Ignoring all his attempts to let him come in and threatening me with 'eternal condemnation from Jashin-sama' if I don't let him in right now. I simply wait until I hear some frantic footsteps coming down the corridor, listening intently I don't hear any shouting or fighting so the only people it could be are Leader, Kakuzu or Siobhan but I hear Siobhan has enough troubles of her own these days with Itachi, as I sampled earlier.

As the door opens I see that it is quite a lot of people but with Leader at the forefront followed by Kakuzu, Kisame, Zetzu and of course Hidan who I can't even look at never mind bring myself to talk to again.

"See Leader-sama I told you that he's totally broken her heart now lets just hurt him and be done with it." Kisame chuckles coming to sit next to me on the windowsill

"Well you do look a little distressed Abi-sensei, would you tell me what happened?" Leader-sama barks in his usual way

"I walked into his bedroom after nearly being attacked by Itachi and I saw him there kissing this other girl in his bed, both I figure were naked and when he saw me he didn't bother to come after me he just got up and shut the door like I was the one in the wrong." I state robotically

"Right, Hidan?" Leader questions he raises his eyebrows at him as if to challenge him to refute my claims, which suprisingly he didn't.

"Yeah that's right! So what if I did need a girl for my sacrifice? You should be glad it wasn't you you b*tch!" He growls at me

"I really don't care anymore Hidan, do whatever you want but you are most certainly not my Romeo anymore." I croak fighting back another onslaught of tears as I remember just how exicited I was when he was chosen as my leading man, now all that brings to mind is a gaping big wound in my chest.

I try to ignore the fact that Leader is intensly looking at me and concentrate on the small clay bird that has jumped on my finger, it's head cocked towards my affectionately my heart warms a little to see it and the others seem to have a conversation as if I'm not there, which I don't mind I'd prefer not to talk right now. I don't think I could hold my voice long enough. As soon as the bird flits off I see that it bursts into a flurry of flames which seem in their death their most brightest and most beautiful. Perhaps this is what was meant to be? Were me and Hidan never meant to be together and this is the way it's ending? Whatever this is, be it a break up, be it a cheat in a relationship it sure sucks ass.

Soon after this they all leave apart from Zetzu who remains in the room, almost as if he intends to look over me as I sleep, I gingerly smile at him as I crawl into bed. Patting the bed beside me I indicate to him that I want him to come and sit next to me and share in my intesnse emotional pain that I'm going through by watching a classic film called Dogma, no chick flicks tonight, I don't think I could stand the thought of a happy ending.

I end up curled around Zetzu's stomach as I hear whispers around the base of shouts, bangs, crashes and intesense swearing which I try to filter out as I let my head droop and my thoughts drop into a feverish dreams which leave me crying out in my sleep. My last thought before I loose my conciousness is,

_ROMEO ROMEO, WHEREFORE ART THOU ROMEO?_


	12. The Pink Pyjama's

I wake up, eyes lined with pain and face still glowing a bright red. I had woken up many times that night, I lay there just thinking about the short time that I've been here and that although the good has definitely outweighed the bad, there have been some very shitty moments. Maybe it's like the three day (or in this case week) hump where if you can get over that you know you're gonna make it just fine. I reckon that yesterday was the worst, by far, at least it's kinda over now…maybe…not likely…no it's not really over at all just thinking that makes me a little happier and I actually think that I'm not being totally irrational.

Sometimes when I woke up I'd think that I've only known him a week and so it's not really that much of a loss, in reality from watching the show I've known him much longer and he's known me much longer too (as I did in fact ask Kakuzu about the whole spying thing and it actually happened, Sherlock Abi strikes again!). I'm not talking about waking up like Bella from New Moon pure howling into a cushion because someone left me, true that I do feel the 'void' she's going on about but you just get on with it and you can't even say it's because Hidan's not immortal and handsome because he is. If I can handle it, so can she. Do you think she actually realises the fact it's a dream? You think she'd know when she goes to sleep that after the 50th time she has this dream that it is JUST A DREAM!

I try to avoid standing on all of the wrappers which litter the floor in a kind of bizarre flooring design made up of galaxy chocolate, McCoys crisps and crumpled boxes of strawberry flavoured pocky (my favourite). Huge two litre bottles of coke line the bed like sentinals, almost like a little picket fence…but made out of coke bottles with a few Pepsi ones thrown in there as well. T.V. still on the title screen of the last film we watched, Interview With A Vampire which put me in a semi-good mood before I went to sleep. Despite the fact I was in a chocolate coma that sleep did not last for long.

Zetzu shuffles his arms to encapsule me in a warm hug, his hands stroking my face affectionately while he tries to tilt my head to look at him. I don't want him to see how hurt I am, I managed to make sure that he stayed asleep while I was awake in the night so hopefully he thinks I'm all over it now.

"Abi-kawaii?"

"Yeah?"

"Some of the guys wanted me to tell you that they totally understand if you don't want to come to lessons today. Yeah, me being one of them. You're not in the best mental state you know."

"No, I'm going to go and teach, I will not show Hidan that he has affected me so." I punch the air trying to make myself sound a lot more confident and happy than I really am.

Past the façade that I'm attempting to put up my heart still feels like it's shattered into a million pieces and the million pieces have been dipped in acid and are now slowly melting in an infusion of vinegar and aerosols. Which hurts. Giving Zetzu the thumbs up I crawl out from under the duvet and notice for the first time the blue vase on my petite white dresser, hues of purple and green shine from the brightly coloured petals of the daisy's and roses perched in the vase. Turning immediately to Zetzu eyebrows knit together as he shrugs his shoulders before clambering out of the bed and walking over to me.

"I picked them for you. I know how much you like to get flowers so I thought you'd like some."

"Oh I do Zeztu thank you. They really are beautiful."

"I am actually going to kill that b*stard for what he did to you." His black side growls

"It's not that bad Zetzu really, I'm like totally over it now."

"Then why are you still speaking in a dull monotone voice and why are they're tears in your eyes. I'm a spy, I notice things, it's what I do. The rest of the base are going to notice it too so there's no point in you putting up this façade."

"Can't I at least try?"

"Well you could but I severely doubt that anyone will buy it, in fact do it because it will make more people want to kill him which is much much better."

"I can't win can I? Sometimes I wonder why he did it you know, but other times I think , heck I don't want to know."

"He tried to come in again last night but I fended him off, he was trying to feed you some line about how he needed to sacrifice her and he 'will even show you the f*cking c*nt's body' if it means you'll forgive him and take him back."

"It's a good job that you didn't wake me up, I probably would have taken him back if he had said it to me himself. I've heard it now and over breakfast I will be picking tiny little holes in his proposition. By the way, can we go and have some breakfast now? I'm so hungry."

"'Course."

A little bit of adrenelin rises in my system as I realise that Hidan could be in the living room so feeling like a bit of an idiot I tell Zetzu to go and scout ahead for me, waiting in the corridor was the longest waiting period of my life (well apart from waiting to be born, that took ages!). All the while my blood pressure kept going up and up until it was nearly sky high, Zetzu came back and told me that he wasn't there and that Leader is speaking to him in his little creepy mausoliem thing. Now all I have to contend with is everyone else, which is equally as hard.

Meandering into the living room I look at the floor and only the floor, focusing on finding little things to amuse my brain until Zetzu returns with a bowl of alphabet cereal, I hear Tobi run after him into the kitchen and begin very loudly to talk to him about me, whether I'm ok and if he can come and talk to me or not and if I needed a hug. I do need a hug I think to myself. Slyly I glance upwards to see who's here and I'm met with what seems like millions of eyes staring back at me, I think practically the whole base is here apart from Konan who is still off on her mission, Leader and Hidan who are having private cahoots.

Kisame and Dei-Dei seem to be discussing the possibility of coming over to say hello, I really do want someone to come over but I really don't want them to see how beat up I am about what's happened, probably because they'd murder Hidan and more likely that I look a complete state and I don't want them seeing my face messed up. Yeah, both of those are pretty good reasons. Much to my happiness they do decide to come over, Dei-Dei perches next to me on green cordroy, cushions on the sofa bending beneath his weight and Kisame sits on the worn coffee table in front of me.

"Hey Abi-kawaii un." Dei-Dei coos taking my hand in his own

"Hey." I croak

"You sound awful, no surprise really since we heard you crying from three in the morning to about five. Seriously Abi-kawaii he's not worth it, he's a little s*it and he knows that he was lucky to even have the prospect of having you as a girlfriend." Kisame states matter of factly running his hand through a shock of blue hair, standing up on it's end like it's been electrified.

"Thanks Kisame, I thought that I sounded better after a couple of hours sleep."

"I'm sorry Abi-kawaii, if I hadn't fought with Hidan yesterday he wouldn't have been so pissed to go and sleep with someone un."

"It's not your fault Dei-Dei, Hidan chose to do what Hidan chose to do, it's his fault and no-one elses. I just hope that he's coping o.k. with it." I contemplate what Leader may be talking to him about and conclude that it could be nothing good

"That's a load of crap and you know it." Itachi purrs, slipping into the conversation like date rape drugs into a glass of southern comfort, something unwanted and unpleasant.

"Itachi how about you just leave her alone, you know she's been through a rough time." Kisame warns

"No it's fine Kisame, if Itachi wants to voice his opinions let him doesn't mean I have to listen and doesn't mean I agree with you. Oh, by the way Itachi, if you're planning on saying something clever I'd stop right about now."

"Why?"

"You know whatever you say I will not be able to take you seriously when you are dressed in pink bunny rabbit pyjama's, where the hell did you get those from? You're MOM?" I giggle as

Watching as his face turns from a cocky self loving expression into one of sheer horror as he turns to everyone in the room, growls then storms out slamming the door behind him. I hear Sasori and Dei-Dei do an air high five while the rest of the group just kind of sit there in silence, not knowing whether to take what they just saw as reality or as a weird kind of dream that we were all having. I ask Sasori how he did it but he just tapped his nose knowingly causing a little echo from inside his hollow body to echo around the room. Sooner or later everyone has a laugh about it, even Zeztu who has returned with my bowl of cereal.

I sit there and devour the whole bowl wondering many wonders but top wonder on my list of wonderous wonders is the wonder of 'I wonder who is going to be my Romeo now?' and the wonder on my list of wonderous wonders is answered by the simple word which flowing out of my brain like something that…well flows out of your brain, something on the tip of your tongue…something that seems totally second nature to you that you didn't even have to wonder about it for too lond and that word is 'un'.


	13. The Confrontation

Still chuckling over the episode with Itachi's pink pyjamas I travel back to my room with Dei-Dei hot on my tail, I have abstained Zetzu from being my bodyguard because he needs some alone time and also, between you and me, he needed a shower something chronic like when you walk past a plant and it smells a little…funky…that's what he smelt like. We chat and joke about loads of things, mainly about how much we hate Uchiha's and the fact that they all believe the world revolves around them like they are the Sun and we're lucky to be tiny asteroids in the belt looping around planets which all resemble THEMSELVES!

That is until we reach my room, Dei-Dei gasps at all the crap lying around in my room, which I still have not cleaned up as you can probably tell. Cheeks flushed with shame I begin to hurriedly pick up all of the coke bottles and shove them into my very tiny bin in the corner of my room. His infectious laughter fills the room as we end up not cleaning away anything else but hitting each other on the head having a coke bottle/light sabre/ sword fight on my bed. With about 15 minutes before we have to be in lessons he rugby tackles me onto the pillows ending up in a very awkward position with him lying on top of me, hair flopping in on my cheek tickling a little and me gasping like a fish out of water beneath him. It's only then I realise where his hands are. They are nowhere good, well, for me at least. I don't think (more like I hope for his sake) he doesn't realise where they are either.

"Um Dei-Dei?" I blush, looking up at him through my mussed fringe

"Yeah un."

"Look where your hands are." I growl, not meaning to but when his hands start to lick me this is when things start getting a little too heated for 8:30 in the morning

"What? Holy s*it! I am so sorry un."

I think what he's done sinks into his mind as a wicked grin plays across his face, leaning closer he whispers into my ear displacing strands of platinum hair and tickling my skin with his sweet breath. Almost touching my lips with his he nuzzles my nose. As soon as he started he stopped as his narrow eyes become wide with shock but then quickly narrow again but with a different expression, turning around moving the bed covers completely off the mattress he glares at a mysterious shape in the doorway.

Automatically I register the shape as being the one and only lollipop mask wearing Tobi, this would not sit well with Dei-Dei, he seems to really dislike Tobi but I'm not sure why he is so cute and caring but perhaps that's not what's really needed in a killer organisation the likes of Akatsuki. Sooner than I think Dei-Dei begins full scale shouting at Tobi that he 'ruined his one and only chance' and how he's such a 'baka' and words worse than that to be honest so Tobi runs off tears lining his eyes so before he leaves I blow a swift kiss after him which he catches and he gives me the thumbs up.

"Dei-Dei, calm down." I soothe

Putting my hands on his shoulder while with the other hand I root around the drawers in the bedroom, for some suitable clothes to wear today. I had washed my hair in the sink while the whole argument well it wasn't an argument really more like Dei-Dei throwing abuse at Tobi while he stands there and takes it. Eventually I pull out a strap black t-shirt made out of a satin type material and a short black skirt as the weather outside is sunny and the warmth radiates through the walls seeping into the building. As soon as I take my hand away from his shoulder Dei-Dei grabs it once more and puts it to his face pulling me down to his eye level as he kneels on the floor. He looks down at me with baleful eyes.

"What's the matter?" I ask, my voice wavering slightly

"I just didn't want anything to spoil that moment and Tobi-baka just had to come in." It sounds like there is real pain lining his voice as he clutches my hand

"Dei-Dei, there can be more than one moment you know. Just now you know I won't freak out and hit you so maybe you could make it really elaborate you could look at it that way. Romeo."

"I'm not you- wait am I your Romeo now?" Dei-Dei's face lights with excitement as he leans forward and pecks my lips with his own before dashing off out of the room, probably to go and gloat to someone about his new found position in the play.

Swiftly I get changed into my new outfit, not hearing the gentle knock on the soft pine door. As I make a move to go to class, for which I am late, I'm faced with perhaps the sorriest sight I have ever seen. Strings pull on my fragmented heart as I see Hidan lie bleeding all over my bed with several bangs and knocks to the head, bruises all down his chest, his robe ripped in several places and I swear I can see a white tooth gleam from one of the wounds. Absolutely horrified I can't help myself running over to him and checking that he is still alright and capable of talking.

I do wish that he couldn't talk because as soon as he did I ended up bringing my hand up and slapping him square across the face making him groan a little bit, not from pain but I think it's from sadness. I don't know why he's here but I aim to get rid of him as quickly as humanly possible.

"Hidan didn't I tell you to go away."

"You did Abi-kawaii but-"

"Never call me that again."

"But, Abi-ka-sensei I just wanted to explain myself to you, you do have a right to know and I have a right to try and win you back."

"I am not something to be won Hidan," my voice cracks with every syllable I utter "what you did really hurt me. You know that. I'm here to tell you that right now there is no way I'm even thinking of teaching you let alone being together like we were, you can forget it."

"Don't get upset, I promise you Abi-kawaii that there was nothing going on I just had to do my sexual sacrifice like I have to do once a month."

"Oh well that's alright then! Just go off every month we're together have sex with some other woman and expect me to take you back every month like some sort of desperate loser! No thank you, I don't know whether you looked at yourself in the mirror lately but you are not the only male friend I have you are not the pinnacle of my male sex list! SO get off your high horse, take some humble pills and register the fact that I am NOT your girl any longer and that you need to show me that you do in fact love me." Sadness turns to anger as I vent my whole emotional load onto Hidan's shoulders and I see him physically buckle under the metaphorical weight.

"Well you know what F*CK YOU! I came here to f*cking apologise to you and now you're having a rant at me?"

"What did you expect me to do? Be all soppy and 'Oh Hidan take me back because I'll love feeling like this every month when you have to do this.'"

"Something a little more like that yes! But no you just jump in there with the anger."

"Have you ever watched Jeremy Kyle? Of course you haven't but if you walked in on me having sex with someone else what would you say?"

"Probably something like what the f*ck are you doing in my f*cking bed you B*stard and f*cking my b*tch as well you c*nt!"

"Then if I said it was because I was experimenting with different faiths you would say…"

"Well that's alright then."

"Oh, like f*ck you would Hidan! Get out!" I scream

Probably the whole base could here me too as I hear frantic footsteps but before Zetzu could charge into the room Hidan had poofed away in a cloud of acrid smelling smoke leaving a sobbing me catatonic on the bed from what I'd just done and said to him. I didn't mean for it to come out the way it had done all I wanted was to tell him how I felt in a kind of grown up and mature way but all that happened was that it came out as one big flood of verbal vomit.

"What did the b*stard want Abi-kawaii?" Zetzu asks his voice tinged with poison

"He just wanted to come and say sorry but I ended up shouting at him for what he did to me, he looked pretty beat up has he just come back from a mission or something?"

"Who cares? I think he came back from Leaders office a few minutes ago, he probably did it to him." Zetzu chuckles "Serves him right the teme."

After staying in my room for the next five minutes and instructing Zetzu to take care of giving everyone their highlighted copy of Romeo and Juliet to start learning I manage to apply enough foundation to give the illusion I had not been crying, not a very good illusion but it was sufficient. Slowly I walk to the classroom but I pause a minute when I realise that they're talking about me inside, my lesson today has Zetzu, Kakuzu and Kisame and I hear them planning something to do with me as I hear the words 'Abi-kawaii', 'cheer up' and 'surprise' in the same sentence.

Shoving opens the door, I smile at their cool faces, and they must have known I was there the whole time but chose to ignore it. Waltzing over to their desk I wait and watch them learn their lines as a class and then I wait patiently to see if they drop a hint about something to do with my surprise but when I hear nothing I busy myself with thinking about what it could be. Suddenly I remember that I still haven't gone swimming yet so I shout to Kisame and re-arrange it for tonight before dinner.

I leave the lesson head filled with thoughts about what my surprise could be and happy that I have a date set for tonight that no doubt everyone will want to be a part of.


	14. The Confession

After indulging in some comfort food and trying desperately to avoid being anywhere near Hidan for the past couple of hours I lounge on the huge sofa curled up in Kisame's arms watching the Jeremy Kyle Show, surprising that it still runs over here but I suppose that ninja families have their problems too. The headline for this story is 'My Daughter Wanted To Be A Florist, You've Disgraced Our Ninja Name!', secretly I think it's a little lame but to be honest some of the stories are a little tenuous after the first couple of times you hear them, it's all about drugs, sex and violence…which is actually pretty boring after a while. What never gets old though are the DNA or lie detector results because the whole room, even people at home, all go 'OOOOHHHHHHH!' at exactly the same time and they always try to say that the lie detector was broken when it blatently wasn't, they were just lying.

Without me realising Kisame stealthily sneaks a bite from my pepperoni pizza which is suspended in mid air as I watch for the results of the latest lie detector to be released, as soon as they say that the florist is pregnant with an assasins baby I flip my head up in disgust. What I fail to realise is that Kisame's head is there too, a large bump appears on my head rubbing it gingerly I apologise profusely to Kisame who doesn't even realise that anythings happened. Stupid strong guy.

Wiggling myself out of his arms, much to his distain, I flounce my way past Tobi and Dei-Dei having a little mini argument about art as they sit with crepe paper and pritt sticks, wait, crepe paper and pritt sticks? Peering over Tobi's unsuspecting shoulder I manage to catch a quick glimpse of a card he's making, pink backround card with white lace trim and what looks like a very malformed heart in the middle. Only when Dei-Dei catches me sneaking a sly peek does Tobi cover his work claiming that 'Abi-kawaii is a bad girl! Abi-kawaii shouldn't be looking at Tobi's card', when I asked him why Dei-Dei signalled for him not to speak so he mimed zipping his lips and remained silent.

Now this has me wondering a lot, what surprise could they have in store for me today? I definitely know that Tobi's made a card whether it's for me or not is another thing, however I do recall from earlier today Kisame, Kakuzu and Zetzu planning something in my lesson so maybe they're doing something to cheer me up. Kisame wanders over to me and asks if everythings o.k. little did I know that I had been standing in the same place for about 5 minutes while I thought about the surprise. Maybe we're having a party? I think as I scrape the leftover pepperoni into the bin and hear the clink of china as I place my plate in the sink .

Swiftly I glance at the clock on the wall, even though the delicatly pained face is cracked the hands still move rythimically around, right now it's about 6 o clock so I think about getting ready to go swimming, it'll take about half an hour anyway and there's no harm in being a little late. We couldn't go swimming in the afternoon like we had planned because Kisame suddenly had plans that he forgot about. It's been a bit unusual today, I saw Leader sulking about in the shadows and I never normally see him, unless somethings gone terribly wrong and he needs to sort it out. Like that time when Kakuzu had made a poster advertising me, Siobhan and Michelle off to the paying public…that was both embarrassing and inappropriate.

"Hey Kisame, I'm gonna go and get changed now so I'll need you to show me where the pool actually is." I smile prodding him in the back so he cranes his head to see me, he grins back at me and tells me to come back here and wait for him and that he'd go and get changed too.

"Hey! Don't forget Abi-kawaii that you cannot swim after you've eaten you have to wait half an hour."

"Don't worry it'll take me that long just to get changed and make myself look semi-decent in my costume."

"Oh so you're finally wearing my masterpiece un?" Dei-Dei chirps from the corner where Tobi and he still sit only now he's surrounded by small white flakes of paper and a large rather angry red cross pulasting on his forehead

"Yeah, sorry it's taken so long to wear it, I hope it still fits after all the junk food I've been eating recently." I sigh pausing at the door incase Dei-Dei wants to continue this conversation and he does for several minutes telling me how I haven't put on any weight and not to think for one second that I wont fit into the costume.

"…so yeah, you'll look stunning in it. Trust me un."

"Abi-kawaii will look very cute." Tobi nods as he dances about the living room, out of happiness or excitement I'm just not sure…

"Do you guys-" I begin but after looking at Kisame for approval and instead being met with an angry face flushed with red making his cheeks look purple giving the unpleasant effect of suffocation, thinking of something desperately to replace my once was offer I say stupidly " like football? American or otherwise?"

"Um, I don't think Tobi has ever heard of football, what is it?"

"We've never heard of it either!" Dei-Dei and Kisame yell in sync

I spend about 15 minutes attempting to explain the rules of football to them with little success because I don't really know all of the rules of english football never mind the american version! I know all the basics and stuff but beyond you aren't supposed to deflect the ball with your hand and some offside rules I'm pretty muc useless. Quickly I find a way to escape from this football nightmare as the boys try to find some playing on the T.V., I wander down the corridor and into my room where –to my distress- I find Zetzu sitting on my bed in rather a state, I actually think he's crying.

"OMG! Zetzu-kun!" I gasp as I swiftly run over to the bed and lift up his head gently to survey any possible damage done to him

"Oh, I was wondering when you would get here Abi-kawaii." Zetzu smiles sadly

"What's the matter dude?" I ask, perching next to him on the bed, stroking his hair gently with one hand while he wriggles his own hand into my open palm

"Nothing really just that I wanted to make sure that you knew something. It's hard for me to say. I don't want to say it and yet I do, if you understand."

"Um, a little bit, it would be handy if you told me what it was so I could understand completely." I smile into his large amber eyes stroking his skin with my thumb hoping to reassure him but all the does is pull himself away from me and storms off to the other side of the room. Trying to conceal the stab of hurt that coursed through me I follow him, "What the heck is it?"

"I would feel more comfortable to tell you if you weren't looking at me." He blushes

"Alright I'll go and get changed in the bathroom, the door will be open and I can hear everything that you say, will that be easier?"

"Yes much easier." Zetzu smiles

I grab my swimsuit and the matching sarong which Dei-Dei made for me a couple of days after which actually is really nice and covers me up which is a plus point. I hear a lot of commotion and shouting coming from the corridor but choosing to ingore this I merely ask Zetzu once again what's the matter, it's really weird to see a guy cry, you think it's going to be really moving and it is and everything but it's also really creepy and a little disturbing because as a girl you don't know what to do. Crying for a guy is like major, majorly major but girls we're all just like aww and we move on with life.

Attempting to avoid falling over I perch on the end of the bath and begin to re-dress myself in the suit, lucky that today is very warm otherwise it would be a total no-no to swimming I mean who wants to go swimming like a nOOb in freezing water! Not me. Suddenly Zetzu begins to talk so I push any other thoughts out of my mind and listen to him:

"So I was just thinking about the play, and I was just thinking that maybe I could not be in it…"

"Why? Zetzu-kun you'd be really good as my Dad! You're caring and kind and one of my best friends here, you're totally suited for this role! Don't stress about going up on stage either you'll be awesome with enough practice."

"It's not the fact I don't feel comfortable with being up on stage, in fact since you came here Abi-kawaii you have boosted my confidence no end, why else would I have taken off my bud? But I don't want to play you're dad because I, I don't feel it would be appropriate."

"Why ever not?" I ask creeping round the doorpost to see Zetzu sat with his back to the door and wrining his hands in his lap

"Well, uh, um…I think that I have feelings for you."

"Feelings?" Not wanting to be like every other annoying heroine and try to have everything spelt out to her but I feel the need for some clarification, the word 'feelings' has a broad span of meanings after all.

"I think, and please don't freak out and don't feel under pressure to say yes but I think that I may, possibly love you."

I stare at Zetzu bewildered, he whips around and as soon as he see's my face, his clouds over with self loathing and pity for himself. I try to regain control of the situation as I quickly walk over to him and sit on the bed, looking him in the eyes so he know's I'm being 100% genuine with him.

"Zetzu-kun, I am really flattered that you like me, I would love to be your girlfriend under any other circumstances and I'm not saying no. I want to make that clear. I just need some time to get my head sorted out, after the ordeal with Hidan and then I've got Dei-Dei, Kisame, Tobi and practically every guy in the Akatsuki coming at me with romantic intrests I just get so confused."

"Hey, don't get yourself worked up over it." Zetzu smiles "Now I've gotten it off my chest I feel a little better and I feel a little happy knowing we might have a shot some day."

"Yeah, most definitely."

"You look lovely."

"Thank you Zetzu-kun."

"I have one more thing to say, if the only thing that happens between you and me was that kiss then that would be enough to last me a lifetime. I love you Abi-kawaii, there will never be anyone but you."

With that Zetzu clambers up from the bed gazes at me for a long moment and then leaves me sitting stock still on the bed, totally bewildered and baffled and thinking about everything he's ever done for me. Thinking about how, I might love him too.


	15. The 'Pin The Tail On Hidan' Game

Now totally freaked out (well freaked out isn't really a good term, more like a bit confused) about Zetzu's random declaration of love I end up wandering into my classroom in a daze hoping that a short walk would clear my head before I go swimming but alas I does not. I just end up getting more and more confused about my feelings, so here's the list I've been sorting out in my head about whether I actually like the guy or if I just think because he's done something sweet for me that I feel endebted to go out of my way and be their girlfriend. I know it's a little odd, and probably very morally wrong but it's the only way to get this sorted!

**Itachi:** Gay puff and blind old man who likes to hit on girls like a pervert

POSSIBILITY OF DATE: NONE!

**Kisame:** Really friendly and a little bit protective but we always have a laugh together and I like making him feel really confident because of the fact he has blue skin, which I don't view as a physical flaw and he always looks out for me

POSSIBILITY OF A DATE: YES PLEASE!

**Hidan:** Cheating bastard who uses too much hair product but I do think he looks rather handsome

POSSIBILITY OF A DATE: NONE!

**Kakuzu:** Sweet and very good with being supportive, not too in your face 'I like you' which is awesome, one off my list of people to be confused about, but then again he did say that playing my dad would be awkward because he likes me…GAH!

POSSIBILITY OF A DATE: MAYBE!

**Dei-Dei:** He is one of the best guys here, although he's a little protective he's really easy going and I think we have the most in common, one time I remember that I tried to draw him and absolutely failed but he wasn't offended AND he was going to be a part of the plot to dye Itachi's hair

POSSIBILITY OF A DATE: YES PLEASE!

**Sasori:** He is one of the guys that I don't really know that well so I don't have much to say about him, I guess that makes him easy to rule out. Maybe if I got to know him a little better.

POSSIBILITY OF A DATE: MAYBE!

**Zetzu:** This is the one who I have mixed feelings about, I want to try and wait to see if Hidan tries to get me back but I really have strong feelings for Zetzu and not just because he wrote me a lovely poem or practiaclly poured his little plant heart out for me. Nothing really bothers me about him, when he gets into arguments with himself it's so cute and I don't really care about the fact he's two tone.

POSSIBILITY OF A DATE: YES PLEASE!

**Tobi:** Now this one's easy too, with the mentality of a three year old Tobi is most definitely friend not dating material and I'd like to keep it that way, he's always really nice and a little pick me up when I'm feeling down I even remember when he started to do the funky chicken when Hidan cheated on me to try and cheer me up.

POSSIBILITY OF A DATE: NONE!

**Leader:** Even if I didn't like him I wouldn't have a choice would I? I mean he's the Leader you've got to do what he says!

POSSIBILITY OF A DATE: NOT LIKELY SINCE HE LIKE KONAN! :P

With all this whirring about in my head I make my way back to the living room, attempting to push the event with Zetzu from my mind, at least until I've unwinded a little bit so I can get my head straight. When I see Kisame smiling at me from deep within the cushiony folds of the blue arm chair I notice for the first time the fact he's wearing his swim trunks, not being able to resist I sneak a peek at the chisled chest which lurks constantly beneath his Akatsuki robes…and whoa…does he have a 6 pack or what? Totally foregetting the fact I was supposed to be sneaking a look not outright staring I continue in this manner for a good 2 minutes even tilting my head to the side to try and find a bad angle but not finding any. Suddenly I snap out of it realising what I've just been doing and swiftly apologise to Kisame:

"Sorry Kisame," I blush a deep beetroot as I follow behind him to find the swimming pool

"No problem Abi-Kawaii, you can check me out anyday." He smirks taking me by the hand and steering me to the left of some mysterious room that I've never seen before but the sounds of loud screaming eminating from it suggests that I never want to see it. "That's Hidan's spare room, the one he does all of his creepy religion stuff in, personally I think he just puts on a Halloween mix tape and lets our imaginations do the rest."

"I see. I certainly don't want to be going in there, even if it is only a halloween soundtrack." I giggle as Kisame pretends to be Hidan for a bit and he's actually not that bad, got the swearing down to a tee!

"Well here we are Abi-kawaii!" Kisame smiles holding the door open for me like a butler giggling once more I slip in under his arm and gasp.

Everywhere there are balloons, cake, food and music playing in the background…music I actually like as well (Go Disturbed!) I suppose since it is the Akatsuki I can forgive the fact that everything is in black but I litterally stand there bewildered for the second time today stuttering and moving about stiffly like I'm in some sort of dream. I see the card that Tobi was making before stuck randomly on a wall with a small present underneath it, probably some other cute thing that he made me! This makes up for all the tumultousness of the past couple of days.

Turning around I see all of the Akatsuki (minus Konan) smiling and cheering at me even Hidan, who is segragated in a little corner manages to give a little whoop. I don't look at Hidan just the sign above him which says 'Pin The Tail On The Hidan' and Kakuzu is just adding underneath it in bright red marker which slightly masks the sweet smell of the cake '$5 if you make him swear.' Seriously Kakuzu giving out money is unheard of, he must really be pissed off with him, not just because I heard he got called 'Zombie d*ck' today by you know who…

Orange flashes infront of my eyes as Tobi jumps up and down, by the smudges on his face I reckon he's all hopped up on cherryade and smarties (even though they've taken all the E numbers out now which SUCKS!) he drags me over to his card, skillfully edging round the swimming pool slap bang in the middle of the party. He spends about 10 minutes explaining in detail how he made it and how he got glue stuck to his robe so he had to go and wash it before he came to the party. I pretend to be very interested in what he's saying until he finishes, gives me the card from the wall and runs off to annoy Dei-Dei who is chatting and looking over at me with Kisame and Kakuzu. I return him a small smile the next time I see him glance at me which turns him cherry red and he doesn't look again for a while.

Gently I open up the card peering inside it I see some of the most beautiful handwriting I've ever seen and it's strange that it sould come from Tobi, reading through it quite lightly until I get to the end then tears are jerked up into my eyes, it reads:

'_Abi-kawaii I know you miss your family, I've heard you sometimes at night when you cry about them, but Tobi want's you to know that he would give up all the candy in the world for you to stay with us here._

_Tobi Loves You Abi-kawaii.'_

I try desperately to find where he's gone but while I'm doing that I'm blissfully ignorant to the fact that Kakuzu has snuck up behind me and waits for me to turn around so I bump my nose into his chest he's so close!

"Oh Kakuzu! Hey. Was this your idea?"

"No, you think I would voluntary spend money? It was Kisame and Deidara's I'm quite frankly surprised Leader agreed to let us have it. I think he's a little stressed out and he needs a couple of beers and to see you in your swimsuit."

"Oh so I'm the 'entertainment' if you will?" I ask a little offended/disgusted

"No, this is…"

With no warning Kakuzu flips me over his shoulder, carries me to the edge of the pool ignoring my startled pleas and throwing me in at the deep end. Much to my embarrassment everyone laughed, even Leader. So I clamber out of the pool flip my hair back, run over to Leader tug him roughly with all my might and actually manage to flip him into the pool. Taking me with him mind. As we both come up spluttering I wait to be totally killed but all he does is glare a little then laugh it off, enlisting me in his arsenal to get everyone in the pool whether they wanted to be in there or not.

Perhaps the funniest was Kakuzu, he wouldn't be parted from his money so I had to distract him with the simple trick of bending over while Tobi body slammed him into the pool. His face was priceless. The only sour part of the whole day is the fact that the guys insisted on me playing 'Pin the Tail on the Hidan' which I did half heartedly and even as I pinned it on him I whispered in his ear that I was sorry, all he did was give me a weak smile in reply.

Now I'm standing on the edge of the pool sipping on a small shot of sake which I've been working on for about half an hour. Clambering out of the pool Dei-Dei comes over to see me and unable to look away at him getting up from the water, his chest and hair glistening in the twinkling light of the candles scattered about the room I merely stand there and gawp for a little bit until he looks up and spots me. Eek. Smirking a little he walks over too me and leans against the wall next to me.

"Hey, having a nice time un?"

"Yes, this is so nice! I never expected anything like this it's really…wonderful thank you so much."

"It's all for you Abi-Kawaii."


	16. The Proposition

After talking a while with Dei-Dei I swiftly learn that the sake is actually in the process of being drugged so I shouldn't have anymore, when I asked by who I should have guessed it would be Hidan. Not having had anything to eat yet I wade into the pool which is lovely and warm, I guess it must be heated or something, to have a swimming race with Tobi and Itachi (much to my distain he insisted on swimming next to me in case I 'cheated'). Talking about cheaters when I'm halfway across the lane I feel a hand grab my leg and haul me backwards and surprise surprise it's Itachi!

"Hey!" I splutter as I tilt my head up from the water, glaring at Itachi as he stands victorious at the end of the pool

"Yes Loser?" He drawls

"You know you're scum, I'm 16 and not a ninja, you could have let me have a fair shot at beating you."

"I did."

"No Itachi, you didn't 'cause you cheated."

"Like you can prove that?" He yells

"Abi-kawaii can because Tobi saw you Itachi!" Tobi yells from the other end of the pool, he seems to have forgotten to swim but instead floats in his giant rubber ring playing with a little duck that Dei-Dei had made him to make him be quiet.

"Fine, I'll have you a remach if you really want to be beaten again." Itachi sighs as we square up to swim off again, Kisame floats up behind us getting ready to referee I suppose so Itachi doesn't cheat again.

As soon as Leader-sama yells 'Go!'I'm off, kicking my arms wildly probably looking like some sort of demented fish until I reach the cool tiles at the end of the pool. Turning around I see Itachi not even half way down the length with a bizarre mixture of anger and embarrassment flushing his face. I'm guessing that Kisame didn't just stand there to referee. I wonder what he said. Much to Itachi's moaning Leader declares that I win because even though Kisame did say something to make Itachi stay behind he didn't have to, he could have swam on but he didn't. Ha ha.

Kakuzu hands me a towel when I climb out of the pool before pulling me over to the I-Pod deck where he tells me his cunning plan to gain more money out of me.

"I already have $200 from people wanting a slow dance with you, so get out there and dance with them."

"Kakuzu! I would have danced with them for free!" I growl

"I doubt it, I mean Itachi? Didn't think he was your type?" Kakuzu chuckles obviously writing this down in his head to use as black mail

"I didn't know he was one of the people who paid you, you didn't tell me."

"O.K. only dance with Itachi, Deidara, Zetzu and Kisame. You'll have to dance with Leader if he asks you though." Kakuzu smirks leafing through green bank notes, carefully counting each and every one and holding them up to the sunlight to check if they weren't counterfiet

Moving off into the middle of the floor I aimlessly stand waiting for my first dance to hurry up and get his ass here cause I look like a little bit of an idiot standing here like this, alone, feck this I'm moving over to the side. Just as I move to go I hear the arrogant little whiney voice of Itachi calling for me. Oh bugger. I really can't be bothered talking to him let alone dancing with him but I suppose if I don't Kakuzu would like…eat my heart or something, whatever the hell he does.

"So, I guess you have no choice but to talk to me now." Itachi coo's "Song Kakuzu."

Much to my mortification Changes comes one by Deftones, perphaps one of the most moving songs (and I don't mean moving as in slushy I mean as in O.o) fighting the urge to run away crying I just deal with it as I feel Itachi wrap himself around me and expecting me to do the same to him…which is NOT going to happen. Seeminly appropriately pissed off with this he tries to dance awkwardly with me having to lean on his chest to stop myself falling over, which sucked because he started talking.

"So, still think I'm gay?"

"Yes. Now I think you're even more gay than before because you paid to dance with me to prove that you're not gay. See the logic there?"

"God dammnit!"

"Don't you mean, Jashin dammnit." Hidan growls from next to us,

It was kinda awkward because everyone else kinda centered around us and they were all looking so I decide to take advantage of this opportunity my miming over Itachi's sholder to Kakuzu that he so owes me for this to which he responded with a general sweeping gesture to the whole party, which in Kakuzu's terms means it's not going to happen. Three very awkward minutes later Itachi finally lets go of me and meanders off out of the room, probably to go and find Michelle or Siobhan to bitch to, God, he's so annoying. Wiping myself down with my hands, trying to get rid of the invisible Itachi cooties before I have my next dance.

Without much warning Dei-Dei grabs my hand, the reason I know it's Dei-Dei and not someone else is the fact that his mouth licks me when his hand makes contact with me. It sends shivers up and down my spine. Normally I don't like being touched like that but this is an exception! Charming me into a false sense of security he leads me to the dancefloor. To my bewilderment Monster pumped through the speakers by Lady GaGa, what and awkward song to dance to.

"You like this song un?" Dei-Dei smirks as he puts his hands on my waist and they still keep licking away it's very distracting while trying to concentrate to not step all over his feet.

"Yes, it's alright. A little bit, steamy though. All GaGa's songs are."

"I picked it out especially, I thought it was a good beat to dance to you're not to bad at dancing my the way, when you don't look at the floor un."

"I was only looking at the floor so that I wouldn't trample all over your feet."

"You can trample on my feet if it means seeing your beautiful face un."

"Um, Dei-Dei." I blush touching my hands to my face trying to ebb away some of the heat radiating from my cheeks

"What do you say we ditch the party un? I'll show you how other things than art can be a bang."

"I'm not sure…I mean I'm very confused right now and I don't think that having-"

"I didn't mean the full monty, I just thought you might want something to cheer you up a little un."

"Dei-Dei, you gave me this amazing party to cheer me up. What else could I want?" I smile, touching my hand to his cheek to make him look me in the eyes, as soon as I'd kind of rejected him I looked away I suppose because I damaged his ego a little bit.

"Nothing I suppose, if you don't want un. I thought this would be the moment. That's all."

"The moment you were missing last time?"

"Yeah, un. But you don't want me kissing you, so I'll just forget it."

Unable to prevent myself, I do what I vowed not to do, I just made my life a whole lot more complicated. The look spread across his face was just too pained for me not to do anything about so I gently reach out to his cheeks, press my hands to them once more tilting my head into his. I gaze into his startled eyes as I softly press my lips to his, sweetly Dei-Dei winds his fingers through my hair trying to bring me closer and deepen the kiss. I only wanted it to be a quick peck on the lips! Quickly I try to pull away but Dei-Dei holds me there gripping my hair tighter until someone notices that I'm struggling a little bit and whacks Dei-Dei painfully in the face.

"Dei-Dei!" I shout

"Don't worry I'm fine, I knew that if I kept kissing you after you wanted it would be a health hazard un." He smiles from his place on the floor looking up at…this can't be right…at TOBI!

"Tobi? Was that you?" I ask

"Yes, Abi-kawaii didn't want you to kiss her Dei-Dei because Abi-kawaii is confused right now and you made it worse! Dei-Dei is a bad boy!" Tobi growls, I can't tell him off because technically he is right

"Well, luckily it wasn't a big scene hey?" I laugh because half of the guys are at the 'Pin the Tail on Hidan game and the others are engaged in a drinking contest outside on the veranda.

"Tobi only wanted to help Abi-kawaii, was Tobi a bad boy?" Tobi whimpers under the secret glare Dei-Dei gives him slyly behind my back

"No, you were a good boy Tobi." I smile, ruffling his hair

One of the last thoughts of the night, before I crawl into bed after being roped into a drinking contest was that this day has probably been on of the best ever. Trying to get to sleep I hear a small knock on my bedroom door preceded by a very loud conversation between what sounds like three people so it could be three or it could be Zetzu and one other person. I crawl over to the door and find it to be the latter, Zetzu stands there smiling awkwardly while Dei-Dei fumes in the corner of the door frame.

"Hey guys what's up?" I yawn

"We have a proposition for you un." Dei-Dei chuckles

"Oh God, do I even want to know?" I laugh as I let them into my room, I sit in the center of my bed while the guys kind of curl around me, anyway it's very warm and comfy.

"Well we were wondering if…gee this is kinda embarrassing…un" Dei-Dei blushes

"I'LL TAKE CARE OF THIS." Zetzu's black half sighs "BASICALLY WE BOTH LIKE YOU AND WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU SO WE WANTED TO KNOW IF YOU'D BE INTERESTED IN A THREESOME."

Dun Dun Dun…


	17. The Secret Side to Zetzu

Struck dumb I merely sat there on my bed, a wild blush breaking across my face as I think of some images that I really shouldn't be thinking of, yet here they pop up. Running my fingers through my hair I can't even look at their faces, I mean I know that they talked about it but it's such a…well…I'm still absolutely shocked. When I finally manage to look up at them, they're sharing a look which could only mean that they've figured out that I'm really not sure on the idea. I mean I am, I want to but it's really soon and well, I've never had any experience in things like that. I wouldn't know what to do!

Choosing to wind my fingers in my soft satin duvet instead of ragging my hair out, I seem to be comforted by the relaxing feel of the material on my skin. What startles me from this calm reverie is Dei-Dei's aqua eyes popping up in front of my face literally millimeters away, it sends me sprawling backwards onto the bed in a vien attempt to escape getting whacked on the nose by his chin as he moves away.

"So that's a no un?" Dei-Dei grumbles, turning to go and beckoning to Zetzu to follow him

"Wait!" I cry, so they both turn around with shocked expressions on their faces, it's almost as if they expected me to say no, deciding against my better gut feeling I take a deep breath trying to steady my tremoring heart for a minute, to stutter out.

"You're not seriously saying yes are you? SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Zetzu yelps

"Well, I would like to. I just, need to get myself hyped up for it, like prepare for it."

"You're, you're serious un?" Dei-Dei whispers, shocked that I actually agreed but I can hear a slight husky tone to his voice

"Yes, I'm serious." I sigh, hoping that I don't decide to go back on my word, I mean I'm so nervous and it's not even that big a deal, or is it? For a while I just lie on my bed trying to get the mental images out of my mind long enough to have a decent conversation with someone.

"Uh, fuck. Well that's awesome; we really didn't expect you to say yes un."

"Same here don't get us wrong we're real glad you said yes. Like you I think I need some time to let this settle in. Don't think just because you said yes today that you can't say no tomorrow or whenever we decide to do this – WHAT DID I SAY? SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU'LL TALK HER OUT OF IT AND THEN WHERE WILL WE BE?" Zetzu cries, I smile lightly when he has a little mini argument with himself, I look at Dei-Dei with a faint blush still on my cheeks.

Dei-Dei sits next to me on the bed, sliding closer to me as the bed dents underneath him. He places an arm around my shoulders, giving them a re-assuring squeeze as he stares deeply into my eyes as if to reiterate what Zetzu kind of just said. Feeling a little better about the whole ordeal, I instead focus on the feelings that I feel for these guys in order to get me 'in the zone' but as hard as I try it's just not working while they're around. The guys seem to pick up on this, but not taking the hint to leave Zetzu also sits down on the opposite side of me. An uncomfortable feeling of claustrophobia begins, so I shuffle slightly backwards so that empty space surrounds me on all sides.

"I hate to be the one to cheapen this moment, but if we aren't doing it now when are we doing it?" I ask, looking at the dried blood underneath my fingers which confuses me a little because I don't know how it got there.

"I don't know, I guess whenever is good for you. I'm free all of the time." Zetzu smiles "OH GREAT JUST MAKE US SEEM LIKE A LOSER! Stop it; I'm getting sick of you talking all of the time just because you want to make us seem more masculine." Zetzu argues almost slapping himself in the face, but he stops when he realises that he's about to whack me in the face with his elbow.

"How about you Dei-Dei? When are you free?" I smile

"I'm not really that busy, I've got to go and make some more clay bombs but they come second to you, everything comes second to you un."

"Will you stop being such a smooth talker?" Zetzu growls standing up suddenly and squaring himself off to Dei-Dei

"Hey, will you just leave it alone Zetzu. It's fine." I grin, secretly enjoying the attention that I'm receiving

Dei-Dei takes off so he can go and make his clay bombs, the 'event' scheduled for tomorrow night, giving me a slight wink as he walks out much to Zetzu's annoyance. His blonde hair flipping behind him narrowly escaping being caught in the door as he silently closes it behind him. Zetzu opted to stay here with me and watch a couple of films, as I root through the cupboard of video's and DVD's and even a few Blu-Rays in there. Eventually I pull out a few choices for Zetzu to pick from, as soon as I picked them up they're scattered all over the floor. Hands loosened by the shock of what my eyes are taking in.

Zetzu is laying spread out over my bed, in his underwear. IN HIS UNDERWEAR! I can't help but take a peek through my closed fingers at his chest, which is surprisingly chiselled but not like he's been chowing down on a diet of eggs and protein shakes for the past three years. A nice chiselled chest, just the type I like. For about the millionth time today I beetroot blush erupts across my cheeks, even my ears are privy to it this time, they radiate the heat from my burning face. Still peering through the gaps in my hands I see that he's looking at me with an evil smirk on his face, this different Zetzu is so…different. In a good way, the look he's giving me sends chills down my spine but he welcomes me into his chest with his usual warm friendly way.

"Zetzu, what are you wearing?" I stutter as I place a random DVD I'm not even looking at in the player, I guess its lucky dip tonight as to what we're watching

"My underwear, that's what you're blushing about isn't it?" He laughs as I curl up underneath the covers to avoid being untoward to him, I mean apart from the overwhelming desire to snuggle up to him, it wouldn't be fair to Dei-Dei.

"Yes, that is what I'm blushing about but I was more angling at why you are in your underwear?"

"Because it's comfortable, and if I'm going to sleep I don't want to wear my uniform it's very uncomfortable and it gets a little toasty in there. To tell the truth I'm pretty hot already."

"O.K. Zetzu this is freaking me out." I stammer, sitting up suddenly in my bed and glaring at him

"I'm sorry Abi-kawaii, but I'm going to be…well you know tomorrow night I just thought I'd get you used to it because I can be a bit of a shock." Zetzu blushes trying to focus his attention on the credits rolling up the screen, it turns out I picked Interview with the Vampire, which may be a bad thing because I normally start drooling over Lestat about half an hour into the film.

"Why? Just because you're black and white?" I ask, a little confused as I settle back down onto my feather pillows put instead of my head sinking into soft feathers it rests on a muscle bound arm as Zetzu swiftly holds it out to catch my falling head.

"No, not just because of that. It's been happening already as you might have noticed."

"You keep going black more often?"

"Yes, it's going to be awfully hard to control tomorrow so I just wanted to get you used to it. I guess if he creeps you out that much I'll try to control him but I'm giving you no promises. If you've changed your mind then I totally understand."

"No its fine Zetzu don't stress about it, I'm sure it'll be great."

I smile as I finally feel able to relax into him, laying my head on his chest so he plays with my hair as he tries to keep up his confidence as he hears me keep going on and on about Lestat and Louis until I think I saw some blood come out of his ears. For the first time since I got here I can safely say that I can not hear a sound in the base, wait, that's odd, there's normally some sort of obscene fight going on or at least someone practicing sparring on each other yet there's nothing. Putting all this down to the fact that they've all gone to bed with a substantial hangover I turn my gaze back to the TV screen which blurs as my tired eyes try to focus on it.

"You know what I think you have to go to sleep now, you have a big day tomorrow."

He gently kisses my cheek and he lies himself down on the pillow so my head is violently jerked backwards so that it thuds back onto his chest yet again leaving a red mark on the white side and a darker black mark on the black side. I hope that doesn't bruise. Shuffling back under the covers I smile as my eyes close and the feeling of sleep over whelms me and I drift off thinking about the events of tomorrow and the consequences of them. Wishing that tomorrow would hurry up and become today I shuffle for about 15 minutes hoping that I can get to sleep. In these restless few minutes it's the first time since I agreed to go through with Dei-Dei's and Zetzu's ideas that I think about Hidan, for a millisecond before he vanishes from my mind in a puff of black smoke which turns into a red haze and many more images of a more…explicit nature…seep in.

What will happen tomorrow? Will everything run smoothly? Or will Hidan get in the way?

TO BE CONTINUED…


	18. The Confusing Deal

I awake feelings of drowsiness suddenly dissapate when I see Zetzu lying next to me in the delicate satin bedcovers, his face relaxed and peaceful as he snores lightly continuing his deep sleep. A small smile breaks across my face, but looking at the time emblazened across the red flashing lights of a chirping digital clock it quickly turns into a shocked grimace. I'm ten minutes behind schedule, normally I get up at about half seven in order to be awake and ready for any lessons I have today but now I'm going to have to rush, I hate rushing because I always forget something.

Shaking an aggrivated Zetzu awake I dash into the shower and slam the door behind me, allowing the warm water to wash over me I feel slightly more relaxed, rubbing the shampoo into my hair I fail to notice the heavy breathing coming from behind me. When I turn to climb out of the shower, I wipe my hand over the misted glass to clear a small patch for me to see through. It's then I'm rooted to the floor in absolute mortification.

There, standing as bold as brass in my bathroom is Kisame. Blatenly gawping at me through the shower curtain, and it gets worse also, he's standing with his mouth agape in a towel as if I'm the one in the wrong. I mean he's the one in my…shit. I'm in the wrong bathroom. Nothing can come out of my mouth but a startled gasp for the first couple of minutes until a frightened squeak escapes shaking Kisame from his gaze.

"I am sorry, I got the wrong bathroom." I stutter, feeling totally wrong, I don't know how to explain it really, just like I'm dirty or something.

"Uh…wow…no problem." Kisame whispers, backing out into his bedroom so I can get out of the shower in peace but I don't really see what the point is in that, he's seen all anyway.

"Thanks, um Kisame I know I don't have to ask you but could you not tell anyone about this?" I stammer as I appear in his room about 15 minutes later with my hair wrapped up in a cream towel and my newly designed black corset and skirt by Dei-Dei being showcased for the first time.

"No I totally understand, no-one will be able to get this out of me. Were you that tired Abi**-****seiteki?"**

"**Yes, I was in a rush because I was behind schedule. Do I want to know what that means?" I ask with a slight edge of curiousity to my voice**

"**It means 'sexy'." **

**Kisame grins as he stalks his way into the bathroom leaving the door wide open in the vien hope that my curiousity might get the better of me and I'll sneak around the doorframe for a sneak peak at him. Well I'm not going to. I even stamp my foot in resolve hoping that this would be enough to slake my desire to go ans have a sneak peak, alas it is not, and so I quietly begin to tiptoe around the door, pink eyes glancing around the door. What I did see was much the same as Zetzu, only blue and a little more toned this isn't to say I didn't like what I saw but I thought it best not to lead him on so I promptly left his room.**

**Which by the way was pretty much the way I had expected it to be, blue decorated walls, all in different shades swirled together like waves as they crash against the ivory furnature. Several beat up surf boards adorned the walls, humg up like portraits with tell tale splashes of blood and what is most surprising a poster of Jaws on his wardrobe, obviously a cruel gift from Itachi the way that it was customised so it is Kisame instead of the large shark on the poster.**

**As I slowly walk back to get Zetzu from my room, I realise that he would have known that I didn't go to my bathroom, I'll have to explain it to him. I flush at the very thought of having to explain myself to him especially considering what we'll be doing tonight. My pace slows even more to a litteral crawl as I begin to think about things, about who's going to go where and all that jazz and before I know it I'm getting a little flustered. Pausing outside my room to gain my composure before throwing the door open and striding in.**

**Zetzu merely smirks at me, leaving the subject well alone like I hoped he would. It's funny I thought he would have minded. Putting my pyjama's underneath the bedcovers I feel a cold clink of metal upon metal as my button catches on something, thinking nothing of it and expecting it to be a spring sticking up or something like that I reach my hand underneath the covers and pull it out. Much to my surprise it is most definitely not a spring. It is a pair of strong, metal handcuffs. As I look from them, to Zetzu and back to them he laughs out loud, probably at my confused face.**

"**Just in preparation." **

**He winks slinking out of the room, taking the bait I follow him in a kind of daze until we reach the small kitchen where he rummages around for something in the cobweb ridden cupboards, grunting when there is nothing to be found he turns to me, leaning on the counter. His hands splayed across cream stone, gesturing to the ajar cupboard door behind me. Faintly I smile as I see the box of alphabet cereal has a scruffily written note attached to the lid, in Tobi's handwriting it says that he left the last bowl for me because he knows how much that I like these alphabet cereal things and that because he is a good boy he will go out an buy me some more. Aww.**

"**What did it say?" Zetzu enquires rootling around once more in the freezer compartment**

"**That he's going to go and buy me some more cereal and that he left the last bowl for me." **

**Tipping the remainder of the cereal into a chipped china bowl, I hear Zetzu ripping something behind me, probably the box off a pizza or something. It's a bit early for pizza though. When I finally do turn around I see that he is chewing on what appears to be a joint of ham, as it sinks in I realize that it is not ham, it's human! Struggling to come to terms with what is unfolding in front of me, Zetzu continues eating, but he seems to be shovelling it down, maybe he doesn't know that I've spotted him so he's trying to avoid me seeing. In any event this is not something you'd want to see a couple of hours before you're due to kiss someone.**

"**Uh, Zetzu?" I ask**

"**Yeah?" He whips around hiding the last of the bloody bone behind his back but realising that it's a bit late to try and cover it up now.**

"**Were you just eating a person?" I mumble with a faint trace of disgust in my tone, that I was unable to mask.**

"**Yeah. Sorry, did it gross you out? I was trying to do it so you wouldn't see but you followed me and I was really hungry, I haven't eaten for days because I know that smelling like a corpse isn't an aroma most girls go for." He cries, almost like he's trying to stick up for is actions**

"**Hey don't you go changing yourself for me, sure it's not the nicest taste in the world but just eat a tic tak or chew some gum afterwards. What was really gross is that just came out of the freezer, that can't be good for you."**

"**I've just eaten a human and you're saying that I should have cooked it first?"**

"**Well yes, I don't want you getting sick on me." I smile putting a languid hand to his forehead as if I'm feeling his temperature**

**Taking my bowl of slightly soggy cereal into the living room I curl up on the sofa and begin to watch my latest show obession of Judge Judy, smiling as her familiar face plays on the screen I feel a depression in the sofa as someone sits next to me. Assuming that it's Zetzu I envalope his hand in my own as I use the other to eat my food, in an attempt to stop the rumbling in my stomach. Much to my surprise it's not Zetzu, it's Kakuzu who seems to be taking much delight in the fact that I've not pulled my hand away yet.**

"**Kakuzu, you haven't put on a bet on how long you can hold my hand have you?" I sigh, half expecting something as low as that from him after last nights 'Pay and Have a Dance with Abi- seiteki' plan.**

"**Well, no, someone bet me that you WOULDN'T hold my hand and said for every minute I did they'd pay me £100."**

"**How did I know." I'm all set to pull it away when he wraps his black tendrils around my wrist holding it in place, however much I struggle all I'm able to do is make my wrist red, looking up at him with large baleful eyes all I seem to wring from him is a sympathetic gaze.**

"**Sorry Abi-seiteki, I need some more money out of you yet."**

"**How long do you plan to stay attached to my arm?" I yelp, getting a little bit scared now, little doesn anyone at Akatsuki know this but I have a really bad phobia of my viens being touched, mostly because whenever they do my whole body feels like it's being constricted, needless to say with his tendrils being there all the time it's getting more than a little distressing. Actually I tell a lie, one person knows but he's not likely to come to my rescue.**

"**For as long as I want. What's the matter, it's not like I'm hurting you."**

**As I wait desperately for him to come in, not wanting my weakness to become known to anyone let alone Kakuzu (who would probably exploit it in some way and make me sell myself for money or something) I try and talk myself out of Kakuzu's clutches. I even offer to pay him! Having a small amount of money coming in for teaching I've been able to save up about £200 in a week but even all of that wouldn't stop him. It seems like he's doing it out of enjoyment now rather than necessity. **

**Just when I was about to give in and tell him about my problem because of the fact his tendril is cutting off the blood supply to my hand, making it cold and numb, Hidan walks in. Thank God. I mean thank Jashin. Almost as soon as his eyes snap on me they turn from a pale tortured opal to a dark brooding mauve, he storms over to Kakuzu raising his fist and punching him square in the nose, hearing a satisfactory cruch I await for the tendrils to let go of my red, bleeding wrist. Hidan smiles a sad small smile as he offers his hand out to me, gently taking my blue hand in his and helping me up from the couch. **

"**Thank you Hidan-kun." I smile almost giving him a hug until I remember my decorum and my anger for him, but it all seems to disappear when I see how beaten and remorseful he is.**

"**Will you repay me by walking with me?" He asks hopefully**

"**I suppose one walk wont do me any harm, unless you plan on killing me?"**

"**No, I would never kill you and you know that Abi-kawaii."**

"**I see you haven't adopted my new nickname. I don't really like it, it's a bit degrading don't you think?"**

"**Degrading but true." Hidan smiles as he places a tentative hand on the small of my back leading me out into his room, where the powerful aroma of metallic blood mingles with musky aftershave making my heart strings pull in my chest with painful memories, but as he offers me a seat on the bed I find myself taking it like it's the most natural thing in the world.**

"**So, what do you want to talk to me about Hidan?" **

"**You know what I want, don't play coy however attractive it might make you it's infuriating." Hidan takes a huge breath before beginning an no doubt excellently rehearsed speech "I want you to know Abi-kawaii that I love you, not just because Lord Jashin says that we're meant to be together but because you're incredibly kind and you accepted me and my religion."**

"**And your swearing." I interrupt**

"**Yeah and my fucking swearing," He smiles "I had to sacrifice her so I thought I might as well let out all of my feelings as I did so, I can't physically touch you because I'd have to kill you. Please, if nothing comes from today but that you understand why I did that to you then I'll understand. I really truly am sorry. You have no idea how hard it's been not to come up and talk to you Abi-sama, I've missed you."**

"**So, let me get this straight. You knew it was wrong and yet you still did it, that argument is so lame." I find my voice coming out tinged with anger which isn't the path I wanted to follow for fear that I would get Hidan angry but he just sat there accepting it so I continued "That's like a terrorist saying that I crashed this plane because I interpreted God's word to say that! Can you see how idiotic this would seem to me?"**

"**I know it seems totally stupid, but Jashin-sama says that there has to be sacrifices for him, one of the commandments is not to indulge in sexual sins."**

"**Why don't you ask him for clarification!"**

**Suddenly without any warning whatsoever a loud booming (yet suprisingly silky) voice echoes across the room, I'm sure that it could be heard all over the base but nobody seems to be coming to see what it is. I notice that Hidan has flung himself to the floor, probably in worship, oh so I'm guessing this is 'Jashin'. This day just gets better and better.**

"_**So this is the girl you've been whining to me about."**_

"**Yes Lord Jashin."**

"**Hidan, you're being such a pushover, get up you idiot is just a voice in the sky." I growl**

"**Abi-kawaii! Show some fucking respect." Hidan whispers tugging on my arm to pull me to the floor**

"_**No Hidan, she is right, one must first show respect to gain it. I will let you and her embark upon this relationship but, if this relationship should fail, you must sacrifice her to it or leave it."**_


	19. The Second After the Deal Before

So after that traumatising deal in which I was totally ignored, I wait with baited breath for Hidan's answer, 99.9% of me wanted him to say no but there was a very, very small part of me that wants him to like me that much that he says yes. But this is a very small part, like minute, he wouldn't say yes anyway, he's not that much of a douche bag to actually agree to a stupid ass deal like this. I'm getting more and more worried every second I see him deliberating over it, at one point he looks over to me and catches me staring at him in disbelief. He probably thinks that it's because that I actually have heard his 'awesome' Jashin and would be sure to convert to his religion where he thinks that he'll have a shot to do some insane bloody ritual with me.

"Could you give me some time to think it over Jashin-sama?" Hidan says, for the first time I look over to him and see that he's speaking but his mouth is not moving, weird trick.

"_You have a day." _

With that I feel the strange cold presence leave the room, it's almost as if a huge weight has been lifted. When I'm sure that he's finally gone I turn to Hidan, fire blazing in my eyes at the fact he actually could think about a proposition like this!

"Abi-sama…just hear me out." He grins, holding his hands up in a gesture of surrender but I don't feel in the mood for surrendering today

"Hear you out. HEAR YOU FUCKING OUT! What the fuck was that? You're doing deals with some fucker in the sky and I don't get a say in it? What happens if the relationship does fail, you'll kill me you bastard!"

"I've never heard you swear so much, it's really funny."

"FUNNY? How's this for funny?"

I pick up a conveniantly placed cup of, well, I don't know what it is it looks a bit like coffee with bits of congealed blood in it. Gross. Very good for what I'm about to use it for though, I chuck it all over Hidan and storm out of the room slamming the door behind me almost trapping Hidan's hand as he attempts to come after me. I open the door to my classroom in a similar way shocking everyone that's in my class already, Tobi, Kisame and Kakuzu all turn around in shock expecting to see Itachi or someone like that. Instead my rage filled eyes and messed up hair, I pause in the door for a split second before slamming it on Hidan's fingers as they try and grab my wrist.

I grin as a string of colourful obscenities run through the air as he flails around on the frame of the door for a little while before pulling up a chair still muttering swear words under his breath. Fixing a smile on my face I look at the class who are still gazing from me to Hidan, deciding whether to punch him or not.

"Abi-seiteki?" Kisame asks, leaning forward on his desk

"Yes?"

"What's going on?"

"Nothing that concerns you, let's just say I'm having a bad day no thanks to Kakuzu and Hidan and Lord Teme, nothing to worry about all I need is some chocolate and a nice movie."

"I heard that you're getting more than that tonight." Kakuzu winks nudging Kisame in the arm as they both share a knowing look while Tobi looks out of the window seemingly not clicking on to the double entendre in their remarks, and Hidan is trying to make eye contact with someone to get a glimpse of what's going on.

"That's none of your business. I would think that you were skating on thin ice after what you did to me this morning. Or did you pay Zetzu to keep quiet?" I smile evilly "So if I was you I wouldn't be circulating things or I might just have to tell people about you're little attack on me this morning."

"What the fuck did you do to Abi-kawaii?" Hidan growls crunching up a sheet of white paper and tosses it expertly at Kakazu's head so it rebounds into the waste paper bin a good 5 meters away.

"Nothing, just winning a little bet between me and Itachi."

"You used Abi-kawaii for a bet?" Kisame and Hidan yell slamming their fists down on their desks as they tip their chairs backwards with the force that propells them from their seat.

I find myself laughing far more than I should have been because it's actually really not funny that they're squaring off to Kakuzu, who has his mad little tendril things that can go all ninja on anyone he want's, but it's rquite humerous the way they both back him into a corner and Tobi is there just blissfully unaware of the fact that this whole threatening situation is going down.

At least that's what I thought until I see his chair is unoccupied, naturally this is Tobi so I look around half expecting him to be playing with a posti-it note on my desk but surprise rises in my viens to find out that he's towering over in the corner with the other two guys. In fact, Tobi is the one pounding his fists together in a weird kind of rage, coming from Tobi I thought it looked so cute but it slowly dawns on me that he has totally changed, even the voice that seeps through the air spaces in his mask is rougher and more angry. The fact that his body language has totally changed makes it even more scary, instead of slouching he's standing straight and he has the quality of Itachi, it almost seems like he thinks of himself as the most deadly thing in the room. When he's no more deadly than a rubber duck.

Without being able to stop myself I wander over to him and gently tap his arm, I shiver back over to my desk as he glares at me, saying in his scratching voice to make sure I'm well away before the fun starts, that he doesn't want me to get hurt. I really think that something has snapped inside of him, something that's made him a little dark and twisted. Until now I hadn't thought about the rumours flying around out there that he might have a dual personality but now I would make total sense, a little scary all the same though.

"Tobi, this isn't like you!" I cry from over by my desk hoping that a reality check would snap him back to normal

"Kakuzu was wrong to hurt my favourite person, he hurt you and now he has to pay for it."

I find myself rooted to my floor in absolute terror and shock as I see Tobi draw out a kunai from underneath his cloak, both the other guys seem totally shocked too or at least not bothered by the fact that Tobi's gone twilight zone on us. What the hell is wrong with him?

END OF CHAPTER 19

_Hey guys, sorry about the fact this chapter is so short, I'll probably go back and add some more when I update them next but I've got lots of exams out now so I need to revise. Will be writing a lot more once they're done though so keep tuned, and keep reviewing _

_xXx_


	20. The Unveiling Of Madara

His whole aura fills the room like something dark and menacing that seems to spread and spread until it fills the whole base, I can't do anything but look confusedly at Tobi's fist raised towards Kakuzu's head. What the most unusual thing is that he seems to be totally focused on everything while seeming to just focus on Kakuzu, even Hidan stands agasp next to Kisame and they begin to slowly edge away towards me. I welcome them with open arms, anyone to stand by me to separate me from Tobi.

Unable to stop myself, I cry out as he swings his fist at Kakuzu. It even appears that Kakazu is stunned by the change in Tobi, well it seems like he's more scared than confused. Much to my relief Tobi stops when he hears his name, but instead of snapping back to his usual cute self he merely chuckles darkly. Slinking over to me he gently cups my face, before I could register what's going on he bends his head to meet mine, lips capturing my own in a startled kiss which he smirks into. His hands roam down my body, suddenly I regain my composure and slap his hand away as it tries to lift up my shirt.

"Um…Tobi."

"Don't talk, and it's not Tobi. It's Madara."

"Bu-u-t you just…you're…gah."

"*heh* you're so cute"

I see Kisame and Hidan glance at each other, we just seem to be paralysed in shock and to make it even worse Tobi, I mean Madara turns around swiftly raises his fist and punches the relaxing Kakuzu right in the mouth, it was so fast that I didn't even notice it had happened apart from the blurred black moving across my eye and the fact that Kakuzu lies crumpled on the floor holding his bleeding nose. It's been totally crushed. It's only when I look at Kakuzu closer than I have before, something that both amuzes me and shocks me is the fact that he has a spreading dark patch across his navy trousers.

"Oi! Kakuzu are you- hey have you?" Kisame yells from the other side of the room, in fact when I turn around both Kisame and Hidan have edged to the door and are loitering there awaiting me to come and leave with them.

"What, I don't understand." Kakuzu mumbles through his muffled mouth, covered by his mask and his hand as it catches the soft plips of blood dripping from his nose.

"Never use her for money again, do you hear me?" Madara growls at Kakuzu, as he once again glowers over his body leaning down to whisper something else near his face.

He once again walks over to me, I notice that his mask is off, I should have noticed earlier because he obviously had to take it off in order to kiss me. Which I remember with fondness even running my finger across my lips, smiling lightly as it tickles but also as I remember the tenderness with which he kissed me. Black hair flops across one side of his face, falling slightly flatter than usual without the orange lollipop to hold it up, I can't help but get lost in his red sharingan eye, like Itachi's but totally different.

Cheeks flush red with embarrassment as Madaras strokes my hair, with a wave of his hand the door slams shut on both the guys faces earning a couple of well deserved curses from them. It's odd the way that even Hidan doesn't attempt to bang the door down but instead I hear them lumber off down the corridor and I catch a few muffled whispers of Leader's name. I can't believe that they're going to go and tell Leader, what's Leader going to do?

"Now that they're gone, it's just this left." Madara gestures to Kakuzu who is laying petrified on the ground staring up at both of us

I attempt to give him a reassuring look but I think it ended up being a little more scared than confident, thankfully Madara doesn't punch him again but he simply picks him up, throws him over his shoulder and then proceeds to hurl him out of the room and into the corridor with a sickening thwack. With that done he wipes his hands on his robe, undoing the top buttons as he perches on the end of a table looking at me as his hand rests on his chin as if he's studying me.

"Are you not going to ask me anything?" He chuckles moving next to me as I stand stock still behind my desk, he moves instead to sit right in front of me, his legs spread wide and his face so near my own I have to jump back to avoid being caught in another lip lock.

"I'm a little shocked to be honest. What in hell happened to you?" I stutter, putting my hand to my head, feeling the heat dissapate a little as my cool fingers make white impressions on my cheek

"Nothing happened to me Abi, I've always been like this, everytime you've been hurt I've done things like this and I wanted you to know about it. How else do you think Hidan was so scared about talking to you after he cheated on you? I gave him a little 'talking too'."

"But Madara, why couldn't you just be yourself all the time?" I ask, almost slamming my elbows down on the table top burying my face in my hands but it's then I realize where he's sitting and where my hands are. Needless to say I take my hands right away, looking up at him with a very confused expression.

"It's the perfect disguise, who would believe someone as innocent as Tobi would be a killer? Not you at least. It was getting a little too hard to bear, I wanted to be myself with you so I terminated my alter ego for good, this is me now Abi. I'm yours and you are mine."

"Don't I get a say in it? There's a lot more going on in my life than you."

"Like what? Be honest with me, I'll know if you're lying so don't bother."

Peering into my own frightened eyes, Madara places a soft gloved hand on my pale ones, delicate blue viens standing out as he strokes it gently as if in an attempt to assure me that I wont get punched in the face like Kakuzu. I sit there for a moment pondering whether to tell him, whether to tell him about Hidan and his dodgy deal and about Dei-Dei and Zetzu tonight (needless to say that that's off now T.T). Before I could stop myself it seemed to come out in a long stream as well as a few tears of frustration as I recount everything in intense emotive detail.

"…so that's everything that's gone on in the past two weeks. The fact it's only been two weeks is a little unnerving too don't you think?"

"Surely you must be aware that we have been observing you and Siobhan for at least a couple of months before we sent for you, and we didn't really send for you to teach us but more for us to teach you how to be a ninja. You both have the promise to be an amazing ninja." He smirks for a little while before adding " Besides you already are quite, physically fit."

"Madara you've been really flirtatious, don't get me wrong I really quite like it, but I really need some help with these things going on."

"Don't worry, they're already sorted, of course Deidara and Zetzu will have to be punished but I wouldn't worry about Hidan, I already have him under my finger he'll break this deal no matter what the concequences."

"You don't get it, I'm really confused, I like basically everyone here but I feel like I have to follow through with this insane deal out of duty more than love. Dei-Dei and Zetzu are wonderful people and I really love them dearly but I'm not sure about who to pick and then you come in with your sexy husky voice and you're an amazing kisser!"

"Abi, come here."

Without being totally aware of what's going on I feel myself yeilding to his charms and moving from my comfy padded chair to Madara's lap where I shift a little trying to make myself feel more comfortable, I swear there must be more kunai in there because there is definitely something hard in there ;). He strokes my hair, lifting my head up with a finger to peer into his ever watching eye and once again his soft lips lock onto my own and my whole bag full of worries seem to melt away. As soon as it begins it stops much to my disappointment, and to my mortification a small whine escapes my lips. Madara grins a little and nuzzles my neck.

"Don't worry, I'll sort everything out. Trust me. Besides it's really quite simple, you're mine."

"But-"

"But nothing, you are, end of story and no debates. Everything that Tobi thought and said I thought and said, I know what you're thinking and just because I seem different doesn't mean I am. True, I am more threatening and more intimate but, is that really such a bad thing?" He chuckles with a heart breaking laugh that seems to take me away from everything and makes me nod dreamily in consent to his idea.

"What should I tell Dei-Dei and Zetzu?"

I ask slipping down from his lap much to Madara's annoyance, he grabs my wrist and pulls me back towards him but to my surprise I don't end up back on his knee I end up very awkwardly placed between his legs. It's then I realized that it wasn't a kunai that was so hard ;) he seems as surprised as I am but without warning after looking down at my wide eyes he bends down, kisses me furiously his hands raking through my hair pulling my into him closer until our bodies are practically one. I can feel everything in his body, I can't help but slip my hands up his shirt gently feeling his defined muscles but a shot of adreneline through my body as he does the same, he must have taken his gloves off because I can feel supple warm skin against my stomach.

"You don't need to tell them anything, I think they've got the message."

"Were they there?" I yelp in a voice, red lips coming unstuck from his to peer out of the door, through the narror glass strip I see Hidan, Zetzu and Dei-Dei gawping in at us Madara's hand still on my stomach.

"Are they bothering you Abi?" Madara growls placing kisses down my jaw, on my nose and my lips as he nears my face again

"A little bit, but Madara please, that's enough."

"For now, just wait until tonight when we share a room for the first time. No-one will be watching then."

"We're not allowed to share rooms, you know that!" I gasp trying desperately to get myself out of this situtation as even though Madara has been, well, very attentive and protective I've only known this side of him for about half an hour. I can't allow his charms to get the better of me!

"Of course you can, that's the whole point of charms."

"Stop reading my mind, that's not very fun for me, you can see everything that I want and everything that makes me feel happy or…"

"Or that turns you on, I know, believe me I've already looked and your desires are quite capable of being fufilled. Of course I will if that's what you want."

He winks letting me go so that I could stand up, dusting myself down I look once more at the door to see that Dei-Dei is still looking at me, givin me the thumbs up to show me that he understands, hopefully Hidan's explained that Tobi (rather Madaras) has taken a little more threatening and frightning role.

Obviously it has been quite a tiring day, no surprise that by the time that I've mangaged to smooth things over with Zetzu and Dei-Dei, ate my tea and snuggled into bed I'm totally on edge as Madara's words echo in my head. I can't seem to lie down, my body sits bolt upright in my satin covers instead of making myself warmer their cool fabric sends shivers up and down my spine. Fright courses through me as there is a sudden rap at the bedroom door, taking a deep breath I slide off my bed and cautiously open the door.

_Hey,_

_I'd like a review on your thought about having a rather steamy scene, let me know or I'll just write one anyway ;)_

_Thankies_

_xXx_


	21. The Steamy Encounter

It opens slowly to reveal the grinning face of Madara, he smiles at me slipping into the room carrying an armful of stuff under his arm, some of it includes small plushies and a series of books. As he places it down and gestures to the bathroom, I nod at him to let him go in but while he's in there I rootle around in his box and looking at some of the tattered volumes of ninja strategy. Thoroughly boring, until I find a pristine copy of Shakespeares completed work with lots of annotations on his sonnets, maybe he was planning on reciting some of them tonight.

"Well I was."

He chuckles from right next to me, I whip around as I fall off balance so I end up on the floor clutching the end of my silk nightie so that I don't completely loose my dignity. Unfortunately what happened as a result of that is that a) I snag my elbow causing a large gash to bubble blood onto the floor and b) Madara could blatenly see pretty much everything from this position despite my efforts. Madara crouches, still, almost as if he's inspecting me again. It's not a nice feeling.

"Surprised?" He smirks offering me a hand, pulling me gently up and guiding me to the bed, he sits me down and inspects my wound, it's not very deep a bit like a paper cut really but the small ones always hurt the most!

"Well yes. I didn't even hear you come out of the bathroom, honestly I prefer that aspect of Tobi."

"You prefer different aspects of me though don't you?"

He winks, dabbing affectionatly at my cut with an antiseptic wipe which magically appears from nowhere, like movie magic, so that occasionally I wince in pain making him laugh a little. I suppose that it would be kind of funny, he's been through all sorts of grusome battle wounds and I'm flinching over an antiseptic wipe. I must seem like such a pansy. It's only then that I realize that he's been reading my mind again, I hate it when he does that, I mean it's a recent thing but it isn't half taking the piss. If only I could hear what's going on in his mind.

"If only you could, actually, that's not a good idea because you'd probably be a little warped by the thoughts that end up circulating around in there."

"I'm sure they aren't that bad, and it would be fun to know what turns you on but I suppose that ruins all the fun of it doesn't it?" I giggle playfully punching him on the shoulder.

"It does."

Once again he watches me, observing every little movement, every flick of my eyes until it makes me so uncomfortable I turn away from him, wriggling from between his arms that had kept me pinned to his section of the bed. When I turn back to face him, I blush at what I see, it might be a ninja thing but every guy who has been in my bedroom, at some point have stripped in a matter of five milliseconds and nearly causes me a nosebleed as I am suddenly faced with their chiselled bodies. Madara has a little more to him though, some scars run along his body that give him an eerie chill about him one running down the length of his body (that I can see above and below his black boxer shorts).

"Do they unnerve you?" He purrs moving towards me like a cat, his large pale hands indenting the sheets as he crawls, it seems to give him a kick that my eyes are so wide, that my pulse is so fast.

As he reaches me he softly runs his hands up and down my torso, before keeping them clamped to my waist, as before his soft lips mould themselves perfectly to my own as he softly manvouvers his body on top of mine letting it fall gently into place ever so slightly putting more pressure onto me from his hips. Small moans escape from my throat as he breaks away from my lips kissing down my neck, nuzzling it before biting it hard drawing a huge gasp from my throat and my hands fly to his hair entwining in it.

Before I know what I'm doing I kiss down his scar, pushing him off from on top of me and straddling his hips as I slowly, teasingly, continue to kiss down his body as it moves in small curves towards his belt line. I manage to draw a moan from him as I bite his inner thigh, well more than a moan more like an elongated gasp which turns into a groan as I pull on the elasticated waist of his boxers slipping them down slowly.

I smile as I creep away from him down to the bottom of the bed, he stays lying down I can hear his soft laboured breathing even after I've stopped kissing him. He still lays there, I half expected him to come over to me like he has before but he just lays there, beginning to get a little worried I walk back over to his side of the bed after sliding silently off the bed. He looks at me with eyes lined with desire, suddenly he grabs me and pulls me onto him startled by the sudden touch I yelp but it's soon replaced by a moan as his hands fix me in place on his hips so that I can feel his length grow hard.

Pulling my head down to his mouth he gently licks and bites my ears whispering gently into them:

"Abi, this is perhaps one of the best nights of my life. Trust me it's been a long life, don't doubt your skills."

"Well the fact I had you immobilised in pleasure gives me a hint."

"Don't let it go to your head. I can do it to you." He grins pulling my head to his lips as they gently kiss my chest, his tongue licking my ears unfortunatly this is one of my weakspots so I end up yeilding to him, my body arching towards his as my hands fly to his head to keep it there.

"Oh God," I moan "Yes you can do that to me."

"I told you. Now are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

I ask breathlessly as I grumble inside as he withdraws from my ears to smile at me, quickly he fumbles at the end of the bed for something concealed in the pocket of his jeans, pulling it out I see a small foil plated package but everything that I'd just felt seems to melt away as the cold horror of what I'm about to do dawns on me.

"To have sex of course, but I can see from your face that you're not. Don't worry Abi, we've got plenty of time especially after you consent to undergo the treatment that I have devised to keep you young like me."

"I do want to, but I just don't think I'm ready."

"You were very good if that's any consolation, besides the camera's that I set up will provide plenty of entertainment for me should you choose to abstain tomorrow night but I'm sure that I can motivate you especially after tomorrow day time."

"O.K. that sounds very kinky. What day do you have planned for tomorrow day?" I smile as I perch on his lap once more in an attempt to gain the truth about tomorrow out of him, a part of me doesn't want to know but something in me wants to find out if that it's a sexual thing or not.

He grins kissing the top of my head very gently before he snuggles down into the covers, I hate it when he's all mysterious but it's not like I can do anything about it. Without me knowing a shadow steps out of the darkness, breathing slightly heavily the unmistakable features of Leader fills the doorway as he turns to leave. Both Madara and Leader grin at each other, I whip my head up but all I can see is a faint blur of black as Leader's cloak flips around the doorframe, it leaves me a little scared and more than a little frustrated about what he's going to do to me. If it involves the use of any sharp objects count me out!

"Madara?"

"Yes?"

"What's happening tomorrow?"

"If you must know it's the day the Akatsuki go shopping, and I intend to buy more than cereal, I'll ensure whipped cream and strawberries are on the list, and I'll be sure to lavish affection on you and buy you all the books you want."

"The Akatsuki go shopping huh?"


	22. The Shopping Trip

I smile as, now dressed in my corset black dress and thigh length black boots, I gaze at the whole Akatsuki standing primed at the portal ready to jump through it to go shopping. I can't really believe that they actually do go shopping; I don't think that they need to shop; they could just steal everything they wanted or get Zetzu to grow it or something. It makes sense though, they are only human. Madara now totally being aggressive to anyone who let alone looks at me never mind speaks to me! It's getting on my nerves a little bit. As often as I can I cast glances of sorrow at Hidan, Dei-Dei and Zetzu who all gaze back in an understanding way, they're all scared of this new version of Tobi, like Tobi 2.0.

I wouldn't be so bothered but they even have to censor what they think! It must be awful having someone in your mind, probing away all the time, it suddenly dawns on me that he can even see what went on in their past I must make a concious effort to tell him to knock it off. It's the first time I think about the past of all the members, they must have had pretty rough childhoods especially Kisame and Zetzu looking the way they do. They must have something against society because that's why they joined Akatsuki in the first place I suppose.

Looking up at Madara he smiles fondly down at me, placing a warm hand on the small of my back pushing me forward towards the portal which is glowing blue with chakra that pours into it from Pien and Kisame as they stand at it's gates. Kisame gives me a smile and he grabs my hand, squeezing it reassuradly until Madara notices and appears right behind me so suddenly I jump into Kisame knocking him off balance. It results in a domino effect ending with Itachi being shoved into an awaiting bowl of bleach convenitently placed on the side board by Kakuzu as he had just finished cleaning –poor guy had to clean the bathrooms today-. My mind wanders back to my evil master plan and I smirk a huge happy smirk as he groans in pain, his eyes red not from his sharingan but from them being soaked in bleach.

"Itachi, stop being such an idiot." Pien growls slapping his palm to his head

Sniggers erupt from the group, I look around and much to my satisfaction none of them rush to wash the bleach off it needs to be on as long as possible to dye the hair right. All of us are in our own clothes, no uniforms today, would look a little conspicuous so that's probably a good thing. It really makes me quite jealous because all of the guys have really good figures and I'm just like…a blob in the midst of muscular men.

Madara simply glances at me again, gives me a death glare while shaking his head gravely and I know that he's just read my thoughts. Feeling quite fed up and all together annoyed by this new Tobi I turn around anger plastered on every feature, eyebrows furrow into a mean line whilst my eyes narrow to try and give him the message that I'm not impressed. Seeming to ignore me Madara looks away and begins to walk over to the portal, I breathe a sigh of releif as I run over to the guys and place myself firmly between Zetzu and Hidan trying to spend as much time with the others as possible.

"Hey guys." I smile in an exasperated manner trying to sound as depressed as possible

"Hey there, I guess that you are taken now, well you don't have a choice do you? Tobi would probably chain you to his side so you can never leave." Hidan mutters sullenly

"Is that a problem?" Madara growls from next to my ear so I jump forwards ending up sprawled on the floor on top of Hidan who is grinning wildly up at Madara as if this is a way to gain points between the guys.

"Yes, it is. I'm not going to be a weakling like Kakazu I'll stand up to you, you big bastard."

I tense up again, fearing the outbreak of another fight, but either because of Leaders anxious call to go through the portal and the fact Madara can read my thoughts about the fight the situations disappates as he softly entwines my hand in his and we walk swiftly through the portal and emerge, not in an Asda, not in a Tesco but in the middle of a massive Walmart!

I love Walmart, I haven't been there in ages though because we don't have them in Britain, I find myself lost automatically in the large isles and even the Akatsuki look at me strangely I overhear Kisame mutter to Dei Dei that 'It's only a supermarket'. Leader looks at me kindly and tells all of us to meet up at the checkouts in an hour, after that he leads me away to the clothes section with Siobhan and Michelle in tow. This is when I get totally stunned. He hands each of us £500 dollars and tells us to spend it all on ourselves, not to waste it and to remember that if we want to watch any films we should definitely not buy any chick flicks. Expecting him to laugh and say 'Only joking!' and take £450 back but he turns and quickly walks away until we loose sight of his black Sex Pistols t-shirt in the crowd.

All of us look at each other baffled, before the reality of it sinks in and we all go crazy and split up, I run automatically to the clothes section and pick up all of the gothic clothes I can find, black and lacy dresses and for comfort reasons lots of pairs of jeans and slogan t-shirts. Dashing to the shoes I spend about fifteen minutes deciding over which pair of boots to pick, eventually I decide on both of them. Picking up a basket I put all of my things into it, I walk past the Intimates section and without any intention I wander over to them peering at a pair of silky purple knickers and matching bra.

Suddenly Madara's voice sounds from behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist he takes one off the rack in my size and puts it in my basket.

"I approve." He grins

"Glad to know, besides I don't think you'll be viewing them anytime soon."

"Really? I do. I think you do to, as I can pretty much tell without reading your mind that you were looking at them for me." Madara winks kissing my cheek not before he inspects what I'm buying, hopefully not out of grooming but out of some mild interest in my purchases.

"You're awfully confident aren't you?"

"Well after last night I think we both have every right to be."

"Can I ask you something? Promise you wont get mad or anything, I don't really want to be punched in the nose like Kakazu."

"I would never punch you in the nose darling. I cannot promise I wont get mad but will try."

"Was Leader-sama watching last night? While we were, um…"

"While we were having fun?" He smirks, looking deeply into my eyes trying to soften me up as I have a sneaking suspition that he was watching last night and that they had some sort of deal together

"Yes, so was he?"

"He was, is that a problem?"

"Yes it is a problem! God Madara, that's something that's private and I am shocked at you for allowing him to see me like that, and I definitely do not want him there should we do it again which I doubt will happen now. You best move your stuff out of my room by the way."

He stares at me in a rather shocked manner before his whole manner decends into a mixture of depression and anger, his eyes become sullen as the spark fades out of his sharingan, he fiddles with his chain attaching his wallet to his black jeans looking up at me with large eyes which for some reason begin filling with salty tears. I know I shouldn't be drawn in by this and deep inside I still feel so angry he is obviously upset, in a way it only makes me more angry that he's trying the whole guilt trip thing.

"What on earth are you crying for?" I growl

"I knew it was a mistake but I couldn't stop myself, I wanted to show you off and Leader made a most persuasive argument, I couldn't help but agree to his demands! If only you knew what he would have done to you."

"I don't believe you, you can protect me from all the other members but not from Leader? I think you're lying and trying to save yourself."

"I'm sorry darling. Please take me back, I know I did wrong and it wont happen again. Please. I'll tell him not to come in again, I promise. I don't want to loose you."

"I'll see."

I feel myself being drawn into his charms yet again but it wasn't that bad, it could have been much worse, he could have cheated on me like Hidan. Still it's an invasion of my privacy and I still feel pretty much violated and I'll never be able to look at Leader in the face again without going bright red. Madara kisses me on the cheek again smirking evilly as he realizes that I have virtually forgiven him yet he still needs to be cautious because my nerves are still on high. Reaching into my basket I take out the set and place it back on the rack, with a final glance I walk off hair flicking out behind me. I can hear him follow, re-placing the set in my basket and unfurling my fingers from around the blue handle so he can carry it himself.

"Do you want to look at anything else?" he sighs trying to hold my hand with his free one even managing to snag it at one point yet his relentless staring at me makes me uneasy so I wriggle out of his grip so I can have some space.

"No, I'm fine." I reply curtly

"I'm sorry for staring at you, but I'm just so enamoured by you and I want to make my mistake up to you. I'll be back in a moment, I want to make tonight as magical as possible to make you happy with me once more"

He speeds off in direction of the food isle leaving me in his dust as he runs, slightly dazed I wander around the store with the intetion of a) finding some Fruit Loops and b) finding Leader to confront him about last night. Unfortunately mission b comes before I'm really ready for it, turning into the cereal isle I see Leader also picking up a large box of Fruit Loops and stashing them in his overflowing shopping trolley. Seizing all my anger I storm over to him, grab a box of Fruit Loops off the shelf and whack him over the head with them, thinking that he'd catch my hand I too am as shoked as he when the box connects and knocks his glasses off.

"Whoa! What? Oh…it's you Abi-kawaii." He flushes slightly and directs his attention to the dented box of cereal

"Do you have something to say to me?" I ask, trying to keep my voice level and keep the traces of anger to a minimum.

"Um…look…firstly as an evil leader I don't do apologies and I want you to keep this under wraps, o.k.?"

"O.k."

"I'm sorry about last night, but I was simply in there looking at some of your books and then Tobi came in and well…things got a little heated. What can I say? It's hard for me not to look. I'm sorry I shouldn't have been in there without your permission, forgive me?"

"That's not what Tobi told me. He said that you persuaded him into letting you stay in the room."

"Think about it Abi-kawaii, I was in there already and you have been with Tobi ever since he turned into Madara would he have had time to talk to me? He's manipulative, do not let him drive a wedge between you and the other members otherwise you'll be alone and totally under his control." Leader smiles, putting a hand on my shoulder in a reassuring way

"How do I stop him?" I stutter

"There is no way to stop him, just be yourself and hopefully he will listen to you as he loves and respects you." He looks at me sadly rubbing the sore spot on his head

"Sorry about that, I've had a confusing day."

"No problem Abi-kawaii."

As we both stand there arguing over the merits of Fruit Loops, my mind wanders to where the rest of the Akatsuki could be and what they had been up to for the past hour, probably something warranting arrest, that's when I hear…


	23. The Pizza

When I hear a small whisper from behind me, followed by a gentle tap on the back, turning around slowly I prepare to be faced by a bored Zetzu or a sheepish Madara however I am totally shocked when I see none of the Akatsuki but instead a little girl. Blonde hair curling around her head, falling down towards her blue Cinderella dress, she delicately holds out a battered notebook towards me gesturing to me with a pen. Sympathetic her mother stands next to her with an apologetic look on her face.

"Sorry dear, she thinks you're a princess, if you sign her book she'll go away."

More than a little embarrassed I gingerly take the book out of her hand and take the cap off the Mickey Mouse pen, wondering what to sign in the book, let's face it; Abi is not really a very royal name. Deciding just to go with it I sign it in lovely swirly letters putting a couple of kisses afterwards. I see her face light up and it makes me feel so good, she thinks I'm a princess and I haven't even put any make up on today.

As I watch her walk away I realise that I never even talked to her and I feel a little bit guilty however before I can turn away she runs back over to me and gives me a hug, whispering into my ear that her name is Christine and she thanked me for the autograph. I caught her before she could run away and I place on of my $50 bills in her hand and she looks up at me with a beam on her face as she runs back to her mum that she had met a real princess and that she has lots of money and how she wants to grow up and be like her.

Not noticing that Zetzu has crept up behind me a little confused tear oozes out of my eye.

"You are a princess you know." He smiles

"Thanks Zetzu. Can I talk to you?"

"Of course Abi-kawaii, what is the matter? Is it Madara?"

I don't know why I feel like doing this now, I'm not even sure of it in my mind, I just want to tell him how I feel to get it off my chest because it's getting me down and this whole thing with Madara even though he is kind of rugged and powerful I have no other feelings for him except those of fear. When I'm with Zetzu though I feel so happy and relaxed and I feel the same way about him sexually, he's been there for me all the time and I think I'm growing to really love him.

We walk down the DVD isle and I take a deep breath and entwine my fingers in his, as I suspected he withdrew his hand and looks at me apologetically as he watches for Madara, he sees me looking a little forlorn and swiftly pecks me on the cheek and runs his hands through my hair.

"What is it Abi-kawaii?"

"I just wanted to say…I wanted to say…I don't know how to say this" I stutter

"Just tell me Abi-kawaii, if you don't feel the same way about me then it's alright, I understand, who could love someone like me anyway, it was delirious just to have an echo of a chance with you." He sighs, walking away from me, it's now or never Abi just tell him

"Zetzu wait!"

"No Abi, its fine, stay there, don't feel guilty."

"Goddamn it Zetzu I love you!"

He stops dead in his tracks, as he stands there I try to keep the irrational tears that everyone has at these mushy moments in their lives from flowing down my face. Slowly he turns around staring at me with a dangerous look on his face, his eyes burning behind his sunglasses which he takes off quickly as he sprints towards me, as soon as he reaches me he wraps his arms around me and his lips touch mine in a truly electric kiss which couldn't have lasted more than a minute yet it felt like an eternity.

"You're serious Abi-kawaii? Don't feel pressured into it, I understand if you-"

I cut him off with another short kiss, seemingly over the moon; he picks me up from the floor and carries me to the checkout where the whole of the Akatsuki have gathered with their shopping trollies and I quickly have to check that my dignity is covered before we get that close. As we near them I can see the look on their faces, mouths open and I think Madara drops his shopping all over the floor, luckily no glass or liquid so no need for a clean up. Kisame seems to be punching the air, maybe in a score for the underdogs of the looks department.

"Shhh. I love you, end of story."

"O.k. I'll be quiet, that means you have to deal with all of the angry mob."

"They aren't angry with me, they're angry with you." I laugh

"Don't worry, I'll deal with them, it's the least I can do for you."

With a swift kiss to the head he wanders off into the midst of the group and quickly becomes engulfed in pounding fists and growls, I try to keep my distance but I can hear that Zetzu simply talks to them and they become shamefaced, all except for Madara who still glowers at Zetzu reaching for a can of weedkiller on offer by the till. It wont do much, but it might sting a little bit, it appears as though he thinks better of that idea and skulks out of the shop to where the portal is going to open.

Sensing that it's safe to go over there I grab my basket from the floor and run over to Kisame and Dei Dei who wink at me and give me a swift hug, for once things seem a lot less confusing no more outbursts of love or hate from anyone, Madara is put in his place, everyone is still friends with me and on top of it all I have a loving and sensitive boyfriend. I think it shows on my face as I can't stop smiling, maybe it's because of the new clothes combined with my new boyfriend I feel the best I've felt in days.

After we've all paid I can feel my stomach growling as it's past one in the afternoon and I'm ravenous for something to eat. Eying up the pizza stand which has been oozing it's aroma all over the shop as we've been there, now it's simply getting too much and now I'm practically drooling for a slice. Looking dismally into my purse I regrett giving my last $50 to that little girl, I'm totally flat broke and now I can't buy food to eat, I feel a hand slink across my waist peering upwards to see who it is the black Zetzu grins back at me.

"Hungry?" He chuckles kissing me gently on the cheek

"Totally, Zetzu?" I ask, raising my voice so it tips him off that I want something

"Yes."

"Can you buy me a slice of pizza please?"

"I suppose, as long as you give me something in return."

"What might that be?"

"I'll redeem the act myself tonight it's not really something that's appropriate for in the middle of a crowded shopping center unless you want to be arrested, what I want to do will probably be illegal in several states in America anyway, in a shopping center or not."

"Are you sure this is representative for buying me a piece of pizza?" I ask, a little shaken from his black side's frankness

"Oh well, i'm sure you'll like it too."

As he walks over to the vendor I'm left a little confused and more than a little worried about what he's thinking about, but I guess only time will tell.

_Sorry for the shortness of the chapter but I'm going on holiday and didn't have much time! Hope you like it anyway I'll be writing some more when I come back xXx_


	24. The Catch Up Session

Chapter 24

It had been some time since I had joined the Akatsuki, three months had passed by and things had settled down into some sort of normality, it seemed as though everyone had some sort of mental break down when I first came here and started to basically make my life a living hell. They didn't mean to of course, but they did. Now I was glad to say that things had calmed down.

I had been going out with Zetzu for the past few months and it had been amazing, and it was still amazing now in fact, we were planning on going out for dinner tomorrow night. The only thing I was sad about changing was that I was no longer teaching the members English, I was in fact being taught by the members about how to become a good ninja. Sad to say that I am doing quite a good job at it, I even have my own form of special ability that means I can stay with Zetzu as my partner. My special ability, a bit like Mystique from the X-Men, is to change my appearance to anybody that I wish to, at any moment I wish to as well.

Right now I sat in my room, playing with the corner of my duvet and waiting for my training to begin, I woke earlier than usual and had been ready for a good half an hour, of course I was excited, I was about to undergo my daily physical training with Kisame, one of the strongest members of the Akatsuki, and even though I suspect he kind of goes easy on me, it's still a really good time to have a talk. Surprisingly.

Suddenly the brief rap on my door interrupted my thoughts and I tightened the bandage around my palms before I opened it with a large smile, seeing Kisame always made my day a little bit better. He had become a really good friend and was there for me when I needed him the most, when one day Siobhan went out on a mission with Deidara and only Deidara came back. As harsh as this sounds, he was probably more upset than I was, after all when Siobhan began to become more and more interested in Itachi we spent less and less time together. We only really saw each other at meal times.

'Hello Abi-kawaii, are you ready for our training session?'

'Of course! I'm always excited for our sessions; I'm totally going to beat your ass this

time! Don't go easy on me!'

'Sure you will, and I am hurt, I never go easy on you, you're getting really hard to beat now, Leader's very pleased with you.'

I bite my lip, there is always one question that I have never asked, I probably already know the answer to this question but I hope that the answer I have in my head isn't the answer that they are using as an excuse. Leader sent Siobhan off on a mission a month ago, why haven't I had the chance to go out yet? As much as I'm frightened of what might happen, I want to do it, I want to see what it's like out there and it annoys me that I haven't been able to get out and about yet.

Kisame waves a hand in front of my face, it seems as if he has noticed that I seem a little irate today, and I hope that the work out will help me burn off some of the anger, it normally does.

'Hey, Abi-kawaii, are you alright?'

'Huh? Oh yeah, I'm okay, just a little annoyed about something.'

'Do I even want to know what that something might be?' Kisame asked, a hint of tentativeness in his voice almost as if he is worried I might bite his head off or something if he says something wrong.

'I'm just worried about why I haven't been sent out for any missions yet, after all, Siobhan got to go out ages ago…'

'Do you remember what happened to Siobhan? She got blown up?'

'Of course I remember what happened!' I snap

Watching as Kisame slinks away behind me I sigh softly and turn to him, my hair tied up in a high bobble so that it doesn't get in my face while I train, and I smile, a strained smile, but a smile none the less at him. It seemed to appease him for a while and Kisame grins back moving forward and seemingly ignoring the topic, sighing again I frown and make a note to ask someone else about it later. My own thesis about why becoming more and more likely.

Cold tiles lie beneath my feet as I open the door to the training room, smiling lightly I take off my leather jacket and drop it on the floor, shuffling slightly to the middle of the large mat in the center I'm glad that there is nobody else in here using the room today. I still get a little bit self conscious about people watching me, especially while I train. Kisame chuckles lightly, seemingly at my eagerness and he steps up next to me, tilting his head to one side he asks wordlessly who was going first and I motion for him to begin.

There was a strong kick to my chest and I almost stagger backwards but I bring my arms up in a cross, protecting my chest, the best way to fight someone like Kisame is to let them tire themselves out, their chakra although large is not limitless, and if I managed to wait it out long enough he would soon tire then I could make my move to bring him down. While I was thinking Kisame her brought his samhada up and slashed it through the air at me, I jump over it but leave myself open for attacks as I come back down through the air. Growling a little at my own mistakes I let my feet touch the ground then I spin my steel cards out in a rapid attack, flicking my wrist to send them slashing against Kisame's skin. He obviously hadn't been expecting this and grunted a little in surprise but he soon dodges the attacks and comes speeding towards me, slipping my leg forwards I bend under his extended fist and whack him hard in the back with my fist. More luckily than anything it connects with his spine and he shivers, staying still for a moment as he is stunned by the contact, then I leap and give him a high kick to the head, which sends Kisame to the floor.

I stand there momentarily. Looking at Kisame and just blinking. Did I actually just win?

'Kisame? Are you okay?'

A small groan coming from him suggests that I did in fact win, and I feel a large smile tugging on my cheeks! They had to send me out now they just had to! It took a lot to beat Kisame but I had done it…maybe I had just gotten lucky, but I had done it and there was no taking away the pride that I felt growing in my chest. Unbeknownst to me my chest had actually swelled with pride but I make my way over to Kisame and kneel down next to him, stroking his hair softly.

'Did I hurt you really badly anywhere?'

'No, I just can't believe it…you're finally ready to go out with Zetzu…'

Then, I don't feel so happy any more. The way that Kisame says that I am able to go out with Zetzu now makes me think that there's something wrong with it, that there's something that I don't know about the missions that the members go on that would make them even more dangerous than I had first thought. Kisame looked tumultuous. A different mix of emotions swirled around his face, he was proud, that much I could tell, but he was also upset…and I think that there might even be a hint of fright mixed in with his eyes that shakes me.

'Well…what's wrong with that, isn't this the moment that you've been preparing me for? Shouldn't you like, be happy or something? Or is there something that you're not telling me…'

'No no, I am happy for you, I know you've been frustrated, you've wanted to leave the base and I don't blame you…I just…'

'What is it? Come on you can tell me anything.' I smile softly at him, as he shifts to stand up next to me instead of lying down on the floor

'Zetzu isn't strong enough to protect you if anything goes wrong. We don't want you to leave, you could get hurt, or even worse, get blown up like your friend, then where would we be?'

There it is. That's the reason. I know that you guys have come to like me, even get a little bit too attached to me than you really should but this is what you brought me here for, if I wasn't going to be able to do this job then why did you bring me here in the first place? If I don't go out and do this I might as well just be a girl who sits around and eats your food! This is what I have been waiting for, and I was going to get out of this base and do what it was I was brought here to do, and make all of the members proud of me.

Clicking onto what Kisame had also said about Zetzu I frown and move to lean against one of the walls, my muscles are aching a bit but it's nothing a warm shower wouldn't fix. How could he say that? Strength isn't everything and even though he might not be high up in the ranks of the Akatsuki he knew how to take care of himself, and he, more than anyone here, would protect me above anything and anyone else, even himself. Once again my expression gives me away and Kisame holds his hands up, smiling softly, it is sweet the way that he cares so much about me, and about what might happen to me. But I'm almost 17 now; I don't need to be babied.

'You'll be fine Kisame, the Akatsuki can find another girl like me no problem and then you will be exactly where you were before I got hurt, or died.'

'How can you say something like that?'

Kisame this time looks more angry than upset and I blink a little, startled, this only increases when he gets up and he moves towards me to stand directly in front of my line of vision. I know instantly that I have said something really wrong, and that it had upset Kisame, I didn't quite know what though, everything I had said had been true, there were millions of girls in this world and mine who would love to be in my position, it wouldn't be hard to find a replacement.

'What? What did I say wrong?'

'You know damn well that I care about you, now just because you're going out with Zetzu that hasn't gone away, none of our feelings have, and you're my close friend Abi-kawaii, so if you…if you…if you don't come back from a mission I will never get you back. None of us will. We don't want you to go because we don't want you to be hurt, and more selfishly, we don't want to lose you.'

I blink a little bit more and I look at Kisame, he seems to be struggling to restrain himself from hitting the wall and I think about what I had just said, it did in fact seem to be a little bit harsh, a bit too harsh in fact and now that it had been pointed out to me a large stabbing feeling of guilt creeps into my stomach and I bite my lip softly. It is something I try not to think about, I try not to think about the other members, my friends, having to cover their feelings for me, I just assume, like usual, that if they weren't there on display they weren't there.

Descending into my thoughts even more I think about all the times that I could have hurt someone because of what I said to them, or joking about the way they used to feel about me. Totally oblivious that they still might feel that way.

My work as a spy must be in serious jeopardy as Kisame came over and hugged me tight, he seemed to be annoyed at himself, maybe for ruining my momentary happiness about being able to go out on the field, maybe because he had instantly made my life more complicated, and maybe he had realised that now I was feeling guilty for everything I might have carelessly said to other members, especially him and Deidara, about my relationship with Zetzu, and their 'old' feelings for me.

'So…at least now you know why it's taken you so long, compared to Siobhan. So, please don't be angry at us any more.'

'I'm sorry Kisame…I really am…'

'Don't be sorry, it's not your fault, Zetzu's a good guy…plant…whatever you call him he's a good one, will you just promise me one thing?'

'What's that?' I sniffle

'Promise me that you'll be safe, please.' He asks, his voice cracking a little bit, which causes a lump to come to my throat and I gulp softly to get rid of it, before nodding my head into his chest.

"I promise Kisame. I promise.'


	25. The Unpleasant Surprise

Chapter 25

Just after my training session with Kisame I make my way to my bedroom, for that hot shower I am in desperate need for, after all, despite the sore muscles, it's not a very nice smell to have, the one that lingers in the training room, it's sort of like a mix between man, and stale sweat, so I'm all for getting a shower. Biting my lip I swing open the door and peer inside, normally there's someone sitting on my bed waiting for me to come in.

Today it seems is no exception.

The only thing that isn't good about getting a visitor is who the visitor actually is. It's Madara. He had been sent away as soon as we had gotten back from the supermarket three months ago on a mission that was supposed to take for longer, but this guy was hundreds of years old, he probably could complete it in half the time, and now he is sitting on my bed, that smug look on his face as he clearly looks me up and down.

Frozen stock still I can feel my heartbeat quicken and I bite my lip, he gets up and walks behind me, shutting the door, there's only a few things I can think that he is about to do to me and none of them are exactly pleasant. Almost half-heartedly I take out a kunai knife and hold it in my hand, protecting myself from whatever he might be about to do.

'Now now, is this any way to treat your old flame? We've hardly spoken in months, and you've changed my dear.'

His voice sent shivers down my spine and not in a good way, Madara notices this and he chuckles unpleasantly moving closer to me and stroking my cheek with the back of his hand. No! I can't let him do this! He's a creep I can't let him touch me again, I can't let him worm his way back into dominating me again. I just can't!

'Stop! Madara what are you here for? What do you want? Does Leader know that you're back? If not you should probably go and find him to tell him, I know he'll want to know.'

'Hush.'

With that finger to my lips it silences everything that I had just said, my eyes widen and he nears me once more, pushing me against the wall and I gasp slightly, tilting my head back so it could be as far away as possible from him. This only seems to anger him and her gripped my chin hard, pulling it back to face him, the sharingan in his eyes burrowing into me. Closing my eyes I pinch myself to break any hold he might have over me before growling.

I have had enough of this!

Suddenly I punch my fist forwards, it was captured but the other one soon flew into his face, even though he caught it, it now left him completely defenseless and I sent a flying kick into his chest, because he was holding all my weight with his hands I swing effortlessly into his chest whacking against him hard. I squeal as it pulls me down on top of him but I soon get up and resume a fighting stance by the now open door and I frown at him. Madara gets up swiftly, grinning; the laugh that escapes his lips was not very reassuring, but instead, made me think that this is just some sort of foreplay for him.

'You're getting good at fighting aren't you Abi-kawaii?'

'Yes, yes I am. Thank you.'

'Come on…aren't you going to give your intended a hug?'

'Intended? What have you been sniffing while you were off on that mission? I'm not your intended! We were going out for like 2 days!'

'Time doesn't matter to me. I told you. It's simple your mine now. I need some release from all this tension.'

That did not sound good. I back out of the door and Madara follows me, I need to get somewhere with people, and fast, so, applying chakra to the soles of my feet my body carries down the corridors of the base quickly, trying to get into the living room but hearing Madara not too far behind me. It doesn't look like I'm going to make it and I give out a cry of unhappiness as I feel Madara's hand close around my wrist and yank me back, whacking my head against a wall.

Lips, dry and chapped pressed themselves against mine and I struggle to get away from him, my eyes welling up with tears, willing anybody, even Itachi to come and help me. Madara chuckled once more and he kissed me harder, I cry softly and try to break free of his grasp, I can hear someone coming, so, with one last effort I move my head swiftly forward and head butt him right in the nose. With a satisfying crunch Madara's nose crumbles and I dash down the corridor and into the open arms of Zetzu.

'Abi-kawaii? What is it? What's wrong?'

'It's Madara, he's back, he kissed me…but I didn't, I didn't want him to! I'm sorry Zetzu.'

'Don't worry, come on let's go.'

'You're not going anywhere, come back with my girl.' Madara growls and rounds the corner

Even though Zetzu is here now I still feel afraid, I still want to hide behind even more people, but I know that I can't I know that because I am about to go out on a mission any day now, I can't just hide behind people when the going gets tough, I'm going to have to suck it up and deal with my own fears, and apparently my own stalkers. The thought of taking Madara on scares me to my very core, but, I know that I have to do it, so moving around to the front of Zetzu I square off to him.

'Listen.'

Taking a deep breath I stare at Madara, his wild expression, his blatant power, far more powerful than me and I take courage from having Zetzu behind me too and I take a deep breath.

'I am not your girl. I am not your intended. I am nothing to you but a work colleague. So, so you should just go and speak with Leader-sama before you start coming onto me again. Okay?'

Madara's face is shocked, it seems like he honestly wasn't expecting what I had said to him at all, which was strange, after all if he had noticed that I had changed wouldn't he be expecting something like this? Apparently not. For a good few minutes he just stares at me and I stand, glaring and resolute, in front of him, until he realizes I mean what I say and slowly backs away, looking a bit like a dog that's just been kicked.

'This isn't the end of this, I'll speak with Leader, he will see things my way and I will have you. I always get what I want.' Then he turns and looks to Zetzu fire in his eyes and Madara steps closer 'I would watch yourself if I were you, this cushy little relationship will soon be over.'

Then almost as soon as he had appeared, he vanished around a corner leaving me shaking in front of Zetzu who just looks at me as if I've done the bravest thing in the universe, which, to me I kind of have. Without really noticing what's going on I'm moved into Zetzu's bedroom and I sit down on his bed, looking at the floor and processing what had just happened in my head. My head too full of ideas about how to keep myself not raped around Madara I curl up onto Zetzu's lap, he doesn't seem to mind and he stroked my hair softly, kissing my cheek.

'Abi, well done, you stood up to him even though you knew what he could do to you, I heard you were ready to come out on a mission with me, and I didn't believe it, until I just saw what happened. _Finally, it'll be good to have someone who can actually fight worth a damn as my partner._'

'I don't feel ready at all, I feel like my insides have been turned to jelly.'

'Don't worry, we won't let anything happen to you, you know that, and now I think you wont let anything happen to yourself either.'

Chuckling softly Zetzu points to my head, where a large red mark sits nestled right in the middle of my forehead, probably from where I head butted Madara's nose in order to escape from him. I hadn't realized it then, but it really hurt, I must have hit him with a lot of force, strength I didn't even know that I had, or have. Perhaps it is something to do with the idea of me being in a panic, my fight reflexes kicked in and they were able to save me.

Unable to stop myself from chuckling too I rub my forehead, before wincing, there was going to be a very large bruise there, how very attractive for my date with Zetzu tomorrow.

'I'm so proud of you, Abi-kawaii. _But do I still get to kick his ass?_'

'I'm proud of myself! Now I just need to calm down a little bit, this adrenaline is making my head all foggy.'

'Really? It tends to do that, you'll get used to it don't worry.'

The kind smile that was plastered on Zetzu's face made me relax slightly more and I pushed him down onto his back so that I might lie my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat was both relaxing and slightly exciting, it seemed to be beating slightly faster than normal, maybe because of what just happened or maybe because I am near? I can't guess.

Tilting my face to see into his, I smile and kiss him softly, the adrenaline was a big part of making me feel slightly woozy and it also makes me think that I would like to explore just how confident it makes me feel. I can tell the touch to his lips makes him waken from his thoughts; he brushes his lips with his fingers and smiles lightly, almost as if Zetzu is wondering if that had actually happened, which I find adorable. Slowly I wind myself up so that I am propped on one elbow gazing into Zetzu's golden eyes, they have always fascinated me, and they still do.

'Do you want another kiss?' I ask, with a faint blush

'_Do I? Of course I want another kiss.'_ His black side growls and I blush slightly more

Zetzu leans forwards and his lips touch mine, that oh so familiar scent of peppermint washes through me and I sigh happily, wrapping my arms around his neck in order to keep him there, if he ever did intend to leave. It seems that the black side of his personality is taking over and Zetzu grabs my hips softly and squeezes, as the kisses grew longer and more passionate, a nip to my lip leaves me squeaking slightly as he slips his tongue into my mouth.

Eventually I break away and sigh happily, staring at Zetzu's eyes once more as he smiles widely, stroking my cheek, then, almost as if we had both agreed it verbally we lock eyes and dart forwards again, kissing each other softly and wrapping our arms around each other. Whether it's the threats to him and our relationship, or just because I hadn't had the chance to kiss him in a while, after all he had been away on several overnight missions and even though it had only been a week at the most I had still missed him.

Almost as if, once again, we are both in tune he breaks from the kiss to nuzzle my neck.

'I hate being away from you. I miss you so much. It will be easier, for me, to have you with me, but…I might be a little distracted.'

'I missed you too Zetzu, but at least we're back together now, yes? Why would you be distracted? You're the best spy I've ever seen Zetzu, you're nothing but professional.'

'I wont be if you're with me, I'll be too busy seeing you're okay.'

'Zetzu I'll be fine, you'll get into trouble if your performance slips, so, don't worry about me okay?'

I can tell that Zetzu will not stop worrying about me, but, that's sweet of him, it's what partners are supposed to do, we will care for each other in battle and out, the ultimate pair. That's the way I should think of it.

Soon this thought is snatched away from me as Zetzu begins to kiss me hungrily once more, it seems as though throughout the months we have been together he had been getting to be more and more confident, to me he had never been the horrible cannibal plant that people saw him as, but it seemed as though he needed time to get himself our of this stereotype too. Now however it seemed as though he was confident, much more so, and it is working wonders for his kissing.

'Abi.'

'What is it Zetzu?' I ask slightly panting from the force of the kiss

'Sleep with me tonight?'

I flush and shake my head furiously, even though we had been together a while I didn't feel ready to do that just yet, we hadn't even gotten much further than kissing just yet, which is a fact, I know, drives Zetzu's black side mad. Zetzu's own eyes widen and he gasps, shaking his own head, his white side flushing. Obviously I now know that he hadn't meant 'sleep with' like that and I giggle softly kissing his cheek swiftly.

'No n-n-no I didn't mean it like that! _I wish you would I'm dying here._ Oh quiet you! _What we've been going out with her for months and still no sex, what's up with that? _Shut up!'

'Uhm…sorry Zu-kun.' I pout, using the affectionate nickname I have given his black side, which now grumbles into submission and Zetzu now looks pink with shame

'I'm so sorry! I don't want to you know…pressure you…'

'I'll think about it, but, yes, I'll snuggle with you tonight my love.'

Zetzu and I curl up together in bed and I smile softly, kissing his lips, as I think for a moment once more about Madara, and about just how scary and real his threats seem to have been, and I for once don't feel safe going to sleep. Yet I begin to drift off anyway, kunai knife on the table beside me.

**Hey there!**

**I forgot to put this at the end of my new chapter, but yes, my holidays do last around a year and a half :P**

**Anyway I have lots of updates for you to read now, if there is in fact anyone left hanging in there waiting for them. I should be churning out lots of chapters since it's the Christmas holidays now.**

**Message me if you want a special Christmas themed chapter!**

**Thanks!**


	26. The Encounter With Leader

Chapter 26

It is the night of mine and Zetzu's date, there was a slight excitement in the air, I am very glad that the whack to my head hadn't bruised, and I was even more glad this morning when I awoke to a note from Leader, saying that he had 'Taken Care' of the Madara problem. Through the day I had made mental notes to thank him, to go and see him but I kept forgetting, now it was an hour before me and Zetzu were meeting outside of the base, in their garden, for our date. Deciding that there is enough time before I have to be outside I get up and wander through the base towards the room that Leader-sama spends most of his time in.

Of course, I am all dressed up for my date, in a mid thigh length Japanese style dress with long sleeves, it was black and red much like all my clothes here and I had actually put some effort into styling my long white hair into some sort of loose plait leaving some of it loose beneath it. Overall it didn't look too bad. Worried that my lip-gloss might wear off before the date I place some in my small bag before staggering out of the room in my heels. Never worn before.

Leader-sama's office is one that always frightens me, even standing outside it; after all, the things that happened inside it were horrible and I am in no rush to enter it again, yet, I knock politely on the door and wait for him to let me in.

Hearing a small grunt of recognition I open the door with a small nervous smile, hopefully he wasn't mad that it isn't someone more important, but as he turns to look at me I swear for a moment the corners of his mouth lift up. Leader is one of these men who both scared and thrilled me at the same time he thrills me because he scared me. He could kill me right now and I know it. I bite my lip and I move into the dark, dank room. Surprise surprise it is black, again.

'What is it I'm bu- oh, Abi-chan, it's you.'

'Uhm, yes, sorry to disturb you I can leave if you want.'

Unable to avert my eyes from his own Pein grinned at me and seemingly appraised my dress from afar, of course, he must have been really lonely lately, he is without Konan for so long. Yet, surely it's he who sends her away so perhaps they weren't an item after all. I stand there for a moment in an attempt to puzzle him out, then, a chuckle interrupts my train of thought and I blush slightly as my gaze wanders back to Pein's.

'Penny for your thoughts, I believe that's the saying from where you hail.'

'I was just wondering about…' I flush

'About?'

He teases flicking through a folder, the smell of blood overpowers my nose, yet, a slightly clean smell, like aftershave mixes with it, it smells like Hidan, or maybe Pien smells like this too? It wouldn't surprise me.

'I was thinking about you and Konan, you always seemed to be a couple in my world, so I thought you must be lonely without her, but…then I thought you keep sending her away so maybe you don't like her…'

'That's a little forward for you isn't it Abi-chan?' he chuckles

'Uh I'm sorry! I'm sorry please forgive me!'

I bow repeatedly to him and before I know it his hand is on my chin tugging me upwards and into his chest, the only thing is that Pein also moved back as he tugged me forward so I land in between his legs trying to squirm out of the way yet he holds me fast, not with his hands, even though they do lightly hold my waist, but with his eyes. They seemingly push me back down onto the ground and I kneel down softly looking up at him intently.

'Don't be sorry, you are correct. Konan and I despise each other.'

'I see, I didn't mean to pry where I wasn't wanted Leader-sama.'

'Say that again…' he whispered out

'Uhm excuse me?' I squeak out and blush slightly

'Nothing, nothing. What did you come in to see me for or did you just come to tease me with what I can't have, Zetzu is a lucky man, plant thing. You look stunning tonight.'

A blush creeps across my cheeks and I move a tendril of white hair that has crossed in front of my eyes back behind my ear. Hearing a growl coming from Pein I look up swiftly into his eyes, he seems to be either annoyed by something or frustrated immensely.

'Speak to me.' He growls

'I…I came in to thank you.'

'Thank me?' he asks, his eyes widening

'For sorting out Madara, I…I should have done it myself but I'm not strong enough yet, so, I wondered if you wanted me to do something for you? I don't know, like cleaning this place out or something? If you have a mission that needs doing I could go.'

'No. You will not be going on any missions.'

'Leader-sama!' I plead

It is at this moment that I see his eyes widen and he half growls half moans at me, it sets my eyes widening also and I watch as he lifts his hand trying to point to the door but he doesn't seem to quite get there. Merely sitting there obediently I wait until I have some sort of inclination from Pein, if he wants me to leave, or if he wants me to stay. I don't quite understand what that noise meant, I had heard it before from Zetzu, and he had made one like it last night in fact. But surely not.

'No.' he whispers softly

'Why?'

'Because, I am the Leader and I said so.'

'That's a really shit answer. You know that right?'

'You want a better answer? Fine. I don't want to have to deal with my teams being a bunch of whiney pussies if you get hurt or die, if you get hurt, everyone suffers and we fail at being effective as a team unit.'

'Oh…'

'In a manner of speaking Abi-chan, you are the heart of the Akatsuki.'

'That…that seems to be a common theme that keeps occurring, but surely not everyone would miss me, I mean look at Itachi, look at you, it wouldn't be a total break down of the organization.'

'What gives you the impression that I wouldn't care?'

With that I stop breathing for a moment and I bite my lip, shifting my gaze between his eyes eventually laying my gaze on Pein's lips, the piercings there were glittering in the dull light coming from a lamp on his table. My legs begin to get stiff from kneeling but I still don't rise just yet, it seems as if there is something else that he would like to say to me, after all, from the way his mouth parted suddenly he obviously wanted to do something with his lips.

'You're so temping Abi-kawaii.'

'E-excuse me?' I stutter, this, is not what I need right now

'You're dangerous, you're tempting me, temping me to sin.'

'L-leader-sama!'

'That's not helping…'

There was that moan again, it set me alight but then I stood up quickly, trying to move away but Pein moved to catch my arm and I now fall into his lap, much to his pleasure. For a moment I stay there, looking into his eyes, when his rough hands move slowly up my thighs I squeak and move again but he holds me fast this time and I can't help but wrap my arms around his neck.

'Please, please let me go.'

'I thought you said you wanted to do something for me?'

'No! I didn't mean like that!'

'You're acting the innocent aren't you? Surely you can't be as coy as you're making out, what with your plan with Deidara and Zetzu when you first arrived, your companionship with Zetzu now…'

I flush bright red. These are all true facts of course yet there is no truth to what he is saying, even though all of these things were planned I never went through with any of them, I hadn't even…I hadn't even made up my mind if I am going to let Zetzu have sex with me at all just yet. Of course I had feelings for him, I might even love him, but I am scared, scared of finally losing what I have been trying to lose for the past few months. Pein seems to pick up on this and he chuckles slightly.

What if Zetzu walked in now? What would happen?

Tensing slightly I feel Pein stroke my skin softly and I relax once more, it seemed to bring a sense of calm with it. As if he was reassuring me that nothing would happen to hurt me in here, gazing into his eyes again I feel a lull come over me. It is almost like I am drunk. My body seems to be pliable like play dough and I lean back from Pein, trying to get away again and he grabs my wrist again.

'Stay.' He whispers 'Please.'

'Leader-sama, I can't, I'm going out with Zetzu, you know that, I can't cheat on him even if you are the Leader. You could make me. But I know you wont do that.'

'How do you know I wont? How do you know I wont talk to Zetzu and persuade him to let me?'

'I just…I just don't think that you would do that to me. I'm probably wrong. Maybe you should try it. See what happens.'

'Don't tempt me even more.'

Suddenly my wrist is released, smiling softly at Pein I turn to him and peck him on the cheek, much to his surprise. It seems as if he didn't think that I would come near him ever again after what he had just done. It wasn't as if I thought that I am lucky because I have Leader-sama wanting me, quite the opposite, I am mortified, but there is a part of me that wants to get to know the man behind the piercings and that spurs me on despite my fear.

'I'll see you soon Leader-sama. Thank you once again.'

With that I opened the door to his office and stepped out, hurrying to the clearing where Zetzu had said we were going to be meeting this evening, it is a lovely mild evening and I can't help but sigh happily when I step out into the warm evening air. This is going to be a good night. I could just tell it.

Despite that episode with Pein-sama I am feeling fine and knowing from his reaction that I must look at least half decent, taking a glance at my watch I see that I am just on time and stride into the clearing with a small smile on my lips, casting my eyes around to see if Zetzu is here. Which he isn't? A soft frown forms on my face and I step further into the wood, there seems to be a light in the distance and I move towards it, why on Earth wasn't he here? It makes my heart flutter. Maybe he found out about what Leader had just done to me? Has he gotten the wrong end of the stick?

As soon as I step into another clearing, the source of the lights is clear to me and I can't help but grin happily there were hundreds of little fireflies floating around in the air, almost as if they were enchanted to stay inside and light it. A dinner table was set into the middle of the grass and I can't help but bite my lip to hold in a gasp as I see Zetzu, fully kitted out in a new suit waiting with his back to me, shoulders tensed, maybe he thought that I wasn't coming.

'Hey there.' I say quietly

Watching as Zetzu turns and places his hand on his heart, seemingly shocked, I can't help but giggle slightly which turns into a little blush as he looks over my body, it is hardly subtle but it is much appreciated by me, there's no doubt there. As he looks me over, I cast a sly eye over his body too, it seems to me that over the months he had worked out more, his muscles were more defined and you could visibly see that underneath his suit.

'Hey Abi-seiktei you look beautiful…'

'Thank you Zetzu-kun, you look very handsome in your suit.'

'I remembered that you liked men in suits so; I decided that I might wear one for you tonight. _It's bloody uncomfortable so you best stare all you like._'

'You didn't have to wear a suit for me Zetzu! I think you look handsome in anything you know that.'

'Shall we?'

As Zetzu draws back the chair which I assume is mine now, I bite my lip softly and think about how well this date is going to go, if the start is anything to go by, tonight is going to end with a bang.

**Hey there!**

**Please review and shizzle so that I know what you think about the way the story is going, I have a really big story line in mind for this story, I just hope I get it out the way before my next writing block -.-**

**Thanks for hanging in there for me to update :P**


End file.
